


You Are Home

by capnvanillawithsprinkles, Xevn



Series: Nobody Hurts You Like Me [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Comfort, F/F, Healing, Healing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnvanillawithsprinkles/pseuds/capnvanillawithsprinkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevn/pseuds/Xevn
Summary: Emma’s believes herself to be broken beyond repair. But, then again, Regina has always been able to heal and accept those parts of herself that she couldn’t. What happens when the love of Regina’s life comes back after having lost all hope in living? Newly elected Mayor Regina Mills is learning how to heal, rebuild and be the woman Emma needs and only to discover that parts of herself needed healing as well.





	1. Chapter 1- Hate Me- Blue October

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long road for these two. It should be a lot sunnier and more fun from here on out. Our ladies are not on the same page yet, but...hope is beginning to peer through the clouds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up a year and a half after the events of Mother Knows Best. If you have not read the Career Path Less Traveled AND Mother Knows Best, then start there in that order. This story requires those two to make sense.
> 
> If you remember Emma's alter ego D, she is represented in italics when she is speaking to Emma in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new edit of chapter 1. Annie is still here for a few more chapters and then she will be packing her bags. She is no longer an important part of the story. Like I said in the previous page, we realized that somewhere along the way we had lost the focal point of our story. We aim to fix that. Please let us know what you think.

_ 1eight Months Later _

 

“Bartender, dos mas por favor.” Emma held up two fingers and winced before remembering she wasn’t in Baja anymore. Rubbing the deep cut across the top of her hand to ease the sting, Emma stared incredulously at the wound. ‘When did I get this?’  _ We aren’t discussing that anytime soon mi gemela _ . A somber smile appeared as the weathered-looking barman walked her way with the tequila bottle. He re-filled her shot glasses and turned to walk off, but she wrapped her fingers around the bottle.

 

“Why don’t you leave it? I have big plans for that bottle.”

 

He leaned on his elbows, sizing her up. “Aren’t you a little too young to be trying to destroy your liver? You put a serious hurt on my whiskey stock yesterday. You don’t look like you have been eating or sleeping much. Kid, no matter how bad you think it is, the answer isn’t found at the bottom of a bottle.”

 

Her shoulders dropped a little lower. Even a blind man could tell this one had more monkeys on her back than she could handle.

 

He looked around the almost empty bar. It was quiet by any standard even for a Tuesday.

“I tell you what; I will keep pouring if you start talking. I mean no bullshit. Tell me what ails you. In exchange for your sorrow, I promise beer and tacos.”

 

She looked at him skeptically.  “Are you a bartender or a fucking priest?”

 

“You look like you need to talk and I gotta be here all night anyway. I don’t feel like listening to Dan bitch about how his wife isn’t interested in sex since the baby was born. And, I really don’t feel like listening to that lawyer that comes in here to brag about his conquests because he’s just sad. Everyone knows he’s gay ‘cept him. Sooner or later he’ll man up, find the right guy and everything will be fine. Doesn’t mean I have to listen to the lies every Tuesday. Annie, the other beauty over in the corner, she’s doing work on her phone just like yesterday and only wants another lite beer every half hour. That leaves you and Verne; he doesn’t talk much. He’s a mopey drunk. So, what do you say?”

 

Emma glanced around the bar. He had adequately described the rest of the bar. In the fringes of the darkened room there were others, but then again the barmaids dealt with them. “As long it isn’t fish tacos, I’ll take the deal.”

 

He drank her second shot and put an icy Negro Modelo in front of her. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said this was over a woman?”

 

“Isn’t it always?” He grinned at her and walked off toward the window. He grabbed two plates of authentic soft tacos. “So, start talkin’ kid. I know I look great, but I am an old man. I would like to hear this story before I drop dead.”

 

She gave him a snicker at his commentary and took a bite. The al pastor pork, onion, and cilantro dripped from the edges of the tortilla as she took a bite expelling a deep moan that she didn’t know was coming.

 

“God, that is so good.” Emma chewed for a second, took a sip and sat the beer back down. “I hate that I am beginning to forget how she smells, what her laugh sounded like when she was genuinely happy, how her skin felt…” Emma stared out at the window at San Francisco Bay. “I hoped traveling, and work would help get her out of my head. I even tried filling my bed a time or two. All it did was remind me what I don’t have; what I can’t have.”

 

She leaned on her elbows and ate her taco for a few minutes. The bartender ate and watched her. He waited her out. This was the beginning of the tale; she only needed to find her starting place.

 

“Over a year ago my mother had tracked me down. That doesn’t sound like a crisis, but my foster mother is crazy and powerful. When she came to town, I knew I had to save _ her _ . It was my fault that my mother ever met her, grew an interest in her money and power. That was all on me. I couldn’t do that to Regina. God, that woman was the most…”  Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “That woman was the most beautiful, maddening creature ever born. She was perfect. She knew she was the Head Bitch in Charge, but she didn’t see herself. She only saw the front she showed the world. Regina was kind and would sacrifice what was good for herself to take care of me. She did it even when I didn’t deserve it.” _ A little less truth, please. Talking about her will not improve our circumstance, but it will inspire both of us to try to drown in that bottle. _

  
  


She drank more of her beer and sat silently. “I know you think I should go back. I would if I could.” 

 

He gave her a look that anyone on earth would interpret as you poor little idiot.

 

“It’s not like that. If I go back, she is going to get sucked into a federal investigation. It will ruin her private life, maybe even her job. My mother is one awful bitch. To save Regina, I had to take a walk. It was part of the deal.”

 

His look of superiority changed to disbelief mixed with sadness. 

 

“She deserves everything. I want her to be happy. That means life without me in it.”

 

His hangdog look meant he knew the feeling. “You make her sound perfect.”

 

Emma shook her head. “Too much of a control freak to be perfect, but I think we could’ve worked it out if my mother hadn’t turned my world to shit. When I left, I was a broken, angry fool and expected her to know that most of what they accused me of, I didn’t do.  _ Your talent for fabrication still needs work; you are staying too close to the truth.  _ But, she isn’t omnipotent. She had no way of knowing. I wanted her to be. No, I demanded her to know. But, I also needed to keep her safe which means away from me. I put her in danger then, and it would not be any better now.”

 

Emma finished her meal and her beer. She had to admit that she felt a little better. If for no other reason than she acknowledged the possibility that Regina was not as at fault for the clusterfuck their relationship had become as Emma pretended to believe most days.  _ You know that the cataclysm resulted from our end, not hers.  _ Emma shook the thoughts from her head again. What difference does it make? 

 

“I think you can admit this beer isn’t going to be strong enough, so can I get another tequila and” she shook her nearly empty bottle, “maybe another one of these too.”

 

He winked at her and poured the shot. “Damn!” She looked up at him when his eyes had shot back to the door. 

 

She knew this meant she was no longer the prettiest woman in the room, but he was wearing beer goggles too so she didn’t bother looking. Warming her bed stopped being a priority a long time ago; Emma didn’t want anyone to take an interest. She’d had enough meaningless sex to prove to herself that she needed time alone. Celibate even. 

 

Her phone pinged a message. 

  
  


Annie: Be prepared to depart. Incoming directives. Will clarify as soon as have details.

  
  


Emma internally cringed. Her handler had been considerate enough to leave her space at the bar, but she never let Emma feel alone. Or off the clock.

  
  


A purse dropped on the bar beside her. 

 

“Mind if I sit down?”

 

Emma spun to the side in shock. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Leaping backward from her stool, recoiling.

 

Ruby’s lopsided grin fell a little. “I am coming to rescue your worthless ass from yourself. The least you can do is quit being a little bitch about it.”

 

“I don’t need saving!” Emma glared at her former friend. “Besides, you know I get ‘handled’ anyway.”

  
  


Ruby glanced over at Annie, then lifted an eyebrow, eerily reminding Emma of an entirely different woman. “You don’t get to pull a Leaving Los Vegas. I can’t sit back and watch you do it even from a distance.”

 

Emma cautiously examined Ruby. The sparkly diamond on her left finger cleared up her first question before it left her mouth. Correct me if I am wrong. But wasn't it you who told me to lose your number while I lay in a hospital bed? You didn’t want to speak to me ever again. I’ve kept my end of the bargain. Why aren’t you keeping yours?” As hard as she fought, she failed to keep the tremble from her voice. Emma resume position on her bar stool without making an overt invitation. The move could have been considered a dismissal, but Ruby knew the concession when she saw it.

 

Not giving an inch, Ruby sat on the stool next to Emma facing her instead of the bar. She tossed back Emma’s shot. “With how your skin looks, why are you still drinking? Most corpses have better skin coloring than you do. Hey, Annie, you should be taking better care of the merchandise. Mama Bear wouldn’t be happy if you let her prized monkey overdo it.” Annie glared at her from across the bar. 

 

Annie’s lips weren’t moving, but Emma could hear her thoughts from across the room.  _ Never demonstrate our association. _

 

“At least I won’t need much of a costume for Halloween.” The look coming from Ruby at that moment told her that she didn’t find the morbid humor funny. Emma gave her a half-assed apologetic shrug. “I’m on vacation after a mission that ended in an averted disaster. In a day or two, I’m going to have to get back to being a law-abiding, clean and upstanding adult for a jury of our peers. I don’t know if you remember this or not Ruby, but I’m not big on the concept of testifying in a court of law. I’m even less thrilled to be speaking against my crazy ass foster mother. Many would call it a too public death. I deserve to get shitfaced and stay that way for a few days before I have to put my big girl panties on and face my largest demon while sitting in a room full of my lesser fears. Who the fuck needs that kind of nightmare fuel?”

 

Emma reached for her next shot only for Ruby to grab it out of her hand and down it in the same second. “Bad news Em, vacation’s over. The Senator needs us in Washington tomorrow which means food, shower, clean clothes and then a nap on a plane.”

 

Her phone pinged a new message that Emma utterly ignored.

 

The blonde jaw dropped dramatically. “Wait you said WE. Why do WE have to fly to DC if the court case isn’t in DC?”

 

Ping

 

“Because the Senate Subcommittee on Homeland Security has a lot of questions for you. Pop your eyeballs back in your head and finish your tacos. Our plane leaves in 3 hours. I would like to be on time. The boss gets kind of bitchy when things don’t go according to plan.” 

 

Ping

 

“Why do I get the feeling we are talking about Senator Mills? When did you start working for her?”

 

Ping

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I’ve been working for her for longer than you have. Who do you think helped them decide which handler would work best with your personality? But, then again I didn’t have to spend three months in the hospital healing up from trying to do everything by myself like a total fucktard, did I?”

_ Annie: Exit in 5.  _

 

_ Annie: Ruby has been Senator Mill’s assistant for more than a year. _

 

_ Annie: Tell her to quit advertising your private agenda. _

 

_ Annie: Do you people not understand that this bar is PUBLIC? _

  
  


***

 

_ Breaking News _

 

_ “This is Bryan St. James with today’s headlines. Today, photographs have surfaced of our newly elected mayor, Regina Mills, that depict an unsavory BDSM relationship with an as yet unidentified woman. We have spoken to an eyewitness that states that Miss Mills actually leashed and collared one of her subordinate employees while still working as a department director at Neverland Financial.” _

 

_ “Reporter June Smith is outside the mayor’s office awaiting comment.” _

 

_ “June can you tell us the reaction from the office? Are they shocked? Are they alarmed at these allegations?”  _ The generic barbiesque reporter prepares to respond only to be distracted by one of the mayor’s staff.

 

A demure redhead stops working at her desk in full view of the camera. She laughs heartily while stacking her files.

 

_ “Ma’am can you give us a response,” June asks. _

 

_ “You do remember that Miss Mills campaign promise was equality for all races, religions, and lifestyle choices. You didn't find it odd that she celebrated her win at a local fetish club with her biggest supporters. So, how could this possibly surprise you?” _

 

_ “Well folks, there you have it. The mayor’s office believes this is of no concern. The only question remains, who is the mysterious blonde and why isn’t she supporting her domme?--back to you Bryan. Did I say that right? Domme. What do you mean we are still on the air? Oops. This is June Smith reporting from the mayor’s office.” _

 

_ *** _

 

Annie shoved an elbow into the sleeping blonde. “Wake up. We’re in DC. You know the senator will not take kindly to us being delayed.”

 

“It isn’t like I caused the weather to force a change in our flight plan. We are on the correct flight. The plane took off and landed when the weather allowed. Mills can’t hold that against me.” Emma grumbled as she grabbed her business class travel case and laptop bag.

 

Ruby straightened her blazer before grabbing her bags, “You would be foolish enough to think that Senator Mills has time to wait on the weather or your worthless ass. Get moving. Capitol hill waits for no one. If we’re late to her office, we will miss our briefing. Do you want to face a sub-committee without a briefing?”   
  


Annie and Ruby both stared down Emma. “Figures. You two automatically bond over forcing me to do something I’m gonna hate.”

 

The handler sized up her charge before turning on her heel, “Don’t forget to wear the dark suit. I don’t know how or when you did that to yourself, but that hand seeped all over your travel clothes. Mills would be pissed if you did that during the hearing.”

 

***

  
  


Annie directed Emma inside their government-issued housing, “The Senator had our clothes brought in already. Go shower and change while I do the same. The car will be here to take us to our briefing in 45 minutes. Use it wisely.”

 

_ Do you think Annie will ever forgive us for our inability to be punctual when you were still adjusting to life without medication? _

 

‘I’m seriously beginning to doubt it D.’ She sat down the edge of her bed and kicked off her shoes. She practiced a few of her breathing exercises trying to wrap her head around what today would be. Her eyes took in the overly familiar hotel decor. 

 

“Well, Fuck me.”  Emma’s legs lacked strength momentarily. The suit that hung off the closet door wasn’t new. She hadn’t seen it almost two years. It was the first suit Regina bought for her. Graham had taken her to the tailor where the fabric and style had been pre-selected. The only thing about it that was new was the tie. ‘I guess mother and daughter share clothing tastes.’

 

Emma ran her hand over her tired face. The ticking of a wall clock reminded her enough for her fingers to begin slipping buttons from their captors. Streaking toward the shower, she allowed the hot spray to wash fatigue from her bones even though it failed to lessen the pounding in her temples or the ache from her bruises. S _ ooner or later we are going to cross paths with her again. _

 

‘I’m not ready yet.’ 

 

_ We will never be ready.  _

 

_ ‘ _ I don’t think I could walk away from her again.’ 

 

_ You can’t seriously think I could do better. _

 

Knowing this conversation could go on for hours, Emma chose to drop it and concentrate on preparing herself. Senator Mills had never been antagonistic, but she wasn’t exactly warm and fuzzy either.

 

Emma and D celebrated the 45 minutes of stillness coming to an end. Thoughts of Regina plagued them when they donned the suit. Emma swore her scent was still on the coat from draping it across Regina’s shoulders. 

 

_ Do you remember how beautiful she smiled that night we took her to see that traveling production of Kinky Boots? She was so cold until we wrapped her in the coat. Leaving us to walk to the car in a silk shirt and vest.  _

 

_ ‘ _ That was the first time she let us drive the Merc.’ 

 

Stepping into the back of the waiting SUV, Ruby appeared again. Annie slipped in behind her.

 

“It’s good to see someone can make Emma be on time,” Annie groused. 

 

“There’s only one woman who could do that. But that’s a subject for a different day. The hearing time has changed. Cora sent me to catch you up to speed. Senator Spencer has been removed from the committee as his ties to Ingrid have been brought to light due to some of Emma’s testimony from a year ago. But, today they are looking at the events that led up to Ingrid’s capture. I am sorry Em. But, Cora says you are to be as honest as possible, but you need to leave Regina’s name out of it if you can. Stick to first names if you have to give a name. Cora believes that this more about what D was directed to do with the servers, but as you are one of her pet projects she has not been given a list of the questions that you will be asked. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, sure. What about Annie?”

 

“Which brings us to the next thing. Annie, you are expected at HQ. The committee has made it clear that Emma’s handler is not welcome during the proceedings. They want to talk to her without directions or interference.”

 

The individual muscles on Annie’s jaw defined as she tightened the muscles. “I was specifically directed never to leave Emma alone. I will sit outside the hearing, but I will be damned before I go to HQ without her. Was that an order from Senator Mills or did that come from someone else? I would be willing to place money on that being from someone else. I could even wager a guess as to who it was.”

 

Ruby raised a hand to argue, but Emma could spot futility, and it became apparent that Ruby can too. It was going to be a long day.

 

***

  
  


_ The Proceedings of the Sub-Committee on Homeland Security as telecast live on C-SPAN. _

 

Presiding today, we have as follows: Senators John Greene, Rebecca Rubanowitz, Ted Hughes, Carolyn Blackmon, Seth Allen, Drajkumar Ilahi, and Cora Mills.

 

“Good day everyone. I am Senator Ted Hughes, chairman of the sub-committee. As Senator Mills has been involved with our witness today as part of Project Bastion, she will be refraining from participating in the interview. She will be an active observer. As George Spencer’s Senate seat has not been filled due to the indictment on child molestation and endangerment charges has left us short one man.”

 

“At this time, I would like to open the proceedings by bringing up the activities in question. Eighteen months ago Miss Emma Swan was employed by Neverland Financial. She demonstrated great skill in troubleshooting a faulty interface allowing her to be on the fast track for management.”

  
  


“Before we go any further, Miss Swan, were you sworn in.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“At the time of Miss Fisher’s attack on our country, first did you have access to all of Neverland’s Servers? And, was it your responsibility to do the ‘new build’ to write code and start the eight new servers at Neverland Financial?”

 

Emma, with a shaky hand, took a sip of her water, straightened her tie and leaned closer to the microphone. “At the time I oversaw only the servers dealing with the user interface, not the financial transaction servers. Those are housed in our building but under the supervision of CEO Hyde and Director Gold. However, after a cyber attack had been detected and neutralized, word was passed down via someone from Hyde’s office that we were to do the new build. These instructions were given verbally to my team member, Mr. Preston. I believe you know him as Special Agent Preston. But, at the time I believed him to not be on active duty.”

 

“You are saying that you took on the build by second-hand word of mouth.”

 

“Not exactly, sir.”

 

“Do you care to clarify for us?”

 

“Yes. I was agitated when I arrived as my team was not following my instructions. In fact, they were standing around in a meeting listening to the newest member give them instructions. I wasn’t happy. After my initial inquiry, I determined I needed to seek the source for clarification. I went up to Director Hyde’s office and found the person who gave the directive. I believe you refer to her as Sarah Fisher, but I always knew her as my foster mother, Ingrid. She was there in his seat. She gave me the directive at that time.”

 

“Didn’t you ask anyone else?”

 

“Who else was there to ask? Director Mills was in Europe. Director Gold had suffered a heart attack and was in ICU. Director Forest was in Chicago. Who, sir, was there left to ask? Hyde didn’t answer email or phone calls. So, I followed her orders.”

 

“But, you knew where Hyde was. Didn’t you?”

 

Emma adjusted her tie nervously and flattened it down her chest. She licked her lips and leaned forward to speak only to clear her throat and sit back again. She ran a hand across her mouth and sat forward. “Sir, I can clarify if necessary, but are you privy to my conditioning done by Ingrid while I was a teenager?”

 

“Miss Swan, don’t change the topic. Did you or did you not know where Director Hyde was?”

 

“In order to answer, I need you to answer my previous question. It will save us a lot of time and energy. Are you familiar with the phrase Dark Swan and what that really means?”

 

The senators gathered together at their dais. Holding a quick heated discussion, Senator Mills sat forward, lowering her glasses to the tip of her nose. “Yes, Miss Swan, they are aware of D. Now, can you please answer his questions. We do not have all day.”

 

“Thank you. D had contacted Director Hyde via a secure node of our internal server. She had sent him a communique from Ingrid stating that she wished Mr. Hyde to be kidnapped and then summarily executed. D provided Hyde with contact information for one of DHS black ops units. Preston had provided the information and verification when it was necessary. That is how Director Hyde and his family were relocated to a safe house in such a timely manner.”

  
  


With an incongruously derisive snort, Senator Allen began “Well, I still think this whole story is nothing, but lies.”  He spouted sarcastically drawing the attention of the committee members,  “Why would Fisher use Neverland?  I mean how coincidental could it be that all of this would happen?  Miss Swan was an intern, with little to no access to anything and everything gets handed to her in the blink of an eye?  Just because Fisher is in custody doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be.  For all any of us know, ‘Dark Swan’ is some fictional character you made up to carry the blame.  Knowing you were going to get caught eventually you made sure that Fisher would take the fall.  I am sorry, but this is all too far-fetched to believe.”

  
  


Holding her composure, Emma allowed the speculation to sink in.   _ Well, we could show him how wrong he is.   _ ‘We don’t have permission.’  The silence along with the 100-yard stare didn’t go unnoticed by Senator Mills.  “Miss, Swan.  Do you have an answer to these questions or not?”  The stern tone snapped Emma out of her thoughts.

 

***

 

Kenzi brought Regina her mid-morning coffee and the mail, depositing both items on their designated spaces on the mayor's desk. 

 

“Thank you. That will be all for now, Kenzi.”

 

Regina breathed in the aroma of her coffee missing the way Emma had made it. The woman barely could function first thing in the morning, but she flawless fixed Regina’s coffee without having her eyes open. ‘I need to let her go. If she wanted to speak to me, by now, my pet would have made an effort.’

 

Kenzi cleared her throat to gain her boss’s attention. “Um. Ma’am, I believe there is something on C-Span that you might be interested in watching this morning.”

 

“Really, and why is that?” Kenzi ignored the query as she turned on the flat screen tv mounted on the wall for the mayor’s use. 

 

Her jaw dropped as she saw her former girlfriend and her mother in the middle of a congressional hearing.

 

“Please leave it on. Thank you, Kenzi.” She dismissed the redhead offhandedly, too interested in the proceedings.

***

 

“Forgive me, Senator Mills; I was just soaking in the question finding the right words.”  She flicked her eyes over to Senator Allen feeling D staring the man down.  “I will assume your understanding of networking, coding, hacking, even computers are subpar.  However, if you look into what I have done for this country in the last year, you will realize that mine are superior to almost everyone in the world. Ingrid was clever in her planning. Almost diabolically so. Neverland Financial is a strong and well-known credit and lending company that has electronic ties to nearly every federal agency giving them passcodes and passwords to far too many of the United States government’s digital footprint.  It’s new department, Banking, was the very antithesis of the rest of the company.  Glitches, errors, coding issues and faulty programs plaguing the site were typical.  Updates frequently occurred, often with detrimental results. Better equipment was due to roll out after routine testing.  Piggybacking off the company’s servers would have raised no questions.  Our constant state of flux would have hidden it well. Plus, there was a person on her radar that worked there that she wanted to bring a public downfall.  However, I wasn’t meant to end up at the main branch; mother intended for me to be placed at a satellite branch giving me more cover.  The involvement of R-- another person wasn’t something she had planned on either.  So, while in the beginning things seemed well in hand, nothing was.”  

  
  


“I still don’t hear an answer to my question, nothing more than vague comments.”  He crossed his arms,  “How do any of us know that you aren’t making things up?”

  
  


Looking over to Senator Mills she quietly asked for permission, but it was the subtle shaking of the woman’s head that concerned her.  “Will the committee allow for a short recess? The evidence you need is on a secure server. If you would be so kind as to have a terminal and projection screen relocated here, we can clear this up.”  Cora addressed her committee members with a hostile lilt to her voice. The group fell into side conversations before agreeing.  With one last glance towards the blonde, the Senator followed the others into the chamber room leaving Emma baffled on what to do next.  Standing from her seat, she looked back towards the exit thinking it was best to go freshen up.  

  
  


Once past the double doors she felt Annie’s eyes on her but knew better than to engage in a conversation.  Entering the bathroom, she met her face in the mirror inspecting the tired features.  “I don’t get it, how can I prove anything if she won’t let me?  She’s letting us take the fall, I just know it.”  

  
  


_ There is a reason she wants me silent. _

  
  


As if predicting it there came an unusual vibrating noise from the stall at the furthest end of the stalls.  Keen on the sound she entered the stall finding a small flip-phone tucked behind the toilet.  The new instincts told her who would be calling,  “Genevieve Hearts, I presume there is a reason for this call?”

  
  


“You’re late for a very important date, McTwisp.  30-second window, head next door now.”  With the phone in her hand, she slipped out of the bathroom,  “Right.”  Making a sharp turn, she entered the men’s restroom briefly eyeing her handler who seemed preoccupied with her back slightly turned to the blonde.  

  
  


Pressing the phone to her ear, she surprised the bathroom’s occupant who was midstream at a urinal.   “What the fuck?!”  In utter shock, he quickly tucked himself back into his pants.  “You have no business being in here Miss Swan, consider yourself done for after this ridiculous stunt.”

  
  


“I am sorry to have to do this to you again, but we don’t have any other options.”  The tone held no empathy for the words said,  “He needs to see the proof in person.”

  
  


Swallowing the swelling lump in her throat she closed her eyes and tensed her jaw,  “You’re not sorry.  Just do it.”

  
  


“DO WHAT!?  Who are you talking to?!”  

  
  


“ _ Dearest Darkest Monster, I need your complete attention _ .”

  
  


Dark emerald eyes rolled open with a cruel smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.  Her demeanor shifted into an intimidating stance.  Sharp features consumed the nearly stoic veneer Emma had become accustomed to wearing.  “Besmirching my title with your crude tongue leaves me longing for her presence.  Whatever scheme intended for my participation, note my complaint with extreme prejudice.  I’m verbalizing my refusal.”

  
  


“Noted.  Give Mr. Allen a good scare, and I will let you sleep.”  

  
  


“Child’s play, tormenting an imbecile incapable of zipping up his fly could be overkill.”  With a predatory grin, she focused her attention on the man who was standing slack-jawed.  “Dispatching him would be a well-deserved mercy to this world, Gestatten Sie mir, mit ihm zu spielen.”  Slowly stalking forward she watched Seth retreat backward onto the wall leaving him trapped. 

  
  


“Miss Swan, I will have you locked up for the rest of your life if you dare touch me.”

  
  


“Do not play with him, give him the phone.”  The older woman’s stern tone kept the monster on a short leash.

  
  


“There isn’t enough sanitizer in the world to clean my hands of your filth.  Take solace in that.”  Holding the phone out to the man it was clear she was restraining herself from hurting him.  “I suggest listening to her.”

  
  


Tentatively he took the phone keeping his sight trained on the blonde,  “Hello?”  His voice quivered with the fear he tried to hide.

  
  


“Mr. Allen, consider this situation as being read into Project Bastion.  After you compose yourself, you will no longer play ignorant to the monster that lurks beneath the young girl’s face.  Do you understand?”

  
  


“Of course, Miss Mills.  I won’t pursue the topic further.”

  
  


“Good, now hand McTwisp the phone.”  His hand trembled forward.

  
  


“I detest being used like this.  Nothing more than common thuggery.”  Malice streamed through the receiver expressing the monster’s feelings.  D was more willing to be a halfway decent person as she had come to terms with the truth of her existence.  Being summoned to play enforcer felt more like an insult and a waste of her time that brought back an emptiness she wished to forget.  Losing Ingrid had hurt more than she thought, it nearly rivaled the absence of her Queen. Nearly.

  
  


“ _ Go back to your cage _ .” The line dropped dead leaving a very confused Emma with Seth in a bathroom. She blinked her eyes rapidly and began doing a slow turn examining the room before her eyes caught his movements.

  
  


A very nervous Senator Seth Allen was speedily trying to put himself back together with uncoordinated movements. One look at him, she noticed his pants were unzipped and belt askew,  “Oh god, please tell me we didn’t…. I didn’t.”  The blonde visibly paled.

  
  


Catching where her sight had fallen,  “God no, I am married.”  Quickly zipping up his pants he adjusted his belt.

  
  


“Then why are you in the ladies” as the word left her mouth her surroundings finally registered. There is no urinal in the ladies. “How did I get in here?”

 

Senator Allen watched, aghast. Either she was an excellent actress or every word he had heard was true. He needed more evidence, but Senator Mills demonstration had far exceeded his expectations. He had believed Project Bastion to be little more than a rich, important woman playing at national security. ’God, how wrong I was.’

  
  


***

 

_ Reconvening. Senator Mills will be presenting evidence before we continue with the interview. _

 

Senator Cora Mills walked to the center of the room between the interview table and the dais. She did a casual stroll eyeing each of the important players in the room. “First, I would like to state for the record that this recording came from Neverland Financials Security Cameras. Apparently, Mr. Hyde created a security cam to record the offices of all of his directors in his absence. I was given the recordings by Mr. Hyde. He also provided copies to DHS and the FBI. If you feel the need to authenticate the video or to ask questions of tampering, feel free to ask the experts. I am not one. Are there any questions before I play it?”

 

Cora turned and gave Emma a wink that sent tendrils of fear to gather around the woman’s heart. She gulped down her nervousness as the lights dimmed.

 

The screen came to life. Emma noted that the camera must have been hidden in the air vent near the ceiling of the north wall. Although their faces were plainly visible, the image cut off mid-thigh.

 

_ Sitting prominently in her Queen’s place was the woman who tortured Emma, but pleased the Darker side.  “I wonder, did she fuck you on this desk?”  Tracing her fingers over the fine finish, she stood from the chair and sauntered around the desk resting much as Regina had on their first meeting.  “Come here.”  Waving a come-hither index finger, she beckons her monster forward. _

  
  


_ “In less delicate words, Emma was fucked on the desk.”  Moving towards her mother with a stalking weight to her steps she placed herself in front of the woman waiting. _

  
  


_ A hand slithered up and around her neck taking hold of the golden tresses.  Deftly she slammed the dark creature’s head onto the surface of the desk, forcing D to face towards her who held no expression.  “Time to make better memories.”  The bite of the needle stung the scruff beneath the lining of her hair.  In a matter of minutes, her body became weightless as her mind swam within the feathery light warmth.  Being high stole from her the conscience that nagged at her actions leaving an obedient shell willing to serve with far less hesitation.  “Let’s begin with the server programming; this is what I need…”   _

  
  


_ D resumed standing on shaky legs as the drug took effect. “Now, as I was saying. My servers need to be blended into match those of Neverland Financial. However, I need them to be able to marry, image, transfer and decode the federal database. The next presidential election is already up for sale. I need full control over the network for me to receive my payment. Now, she handed Emma a data stick this has everything you need to begin work on the project. I want daily updates.” _

 

_ “Yes, mistress.” Ingrid grabbed Emma by the collar, bringing, throwing the woman down upon her knees. Twisting the collar to limit blood and oxygen supply Ingrid directed Emma’s eyes up toward her face. There was no mistaking the fear and awestruck gaze. _

 

_ “I’m not your precious, disposable mistress. I’m your mother. I didn’t give you life, but I will certainly take yours and anyone that matters to you if you don’t obey. Do I make myself clear?” _

 

Cora stopped the video at that moment. “Do we need to see more, or do you accept that Emma has an alternate ego along with an intense fear of the only person she has ever consistently had as a role model in her life?”

 

She took the grumblings of the people from the dais to be an ascent. Cora put the remote down in front of the chairman and resumed her seat.

  
  


***

June Smith grumbled to herself as she flipped through the various government channels. “Can’t believe one little screw up gets me thrown back down to Electronic News Gathering again. Christ, I had just gotten my first opportunity in the field and one little mis...well, hello.”

 

She stopped on C-Span looking at the image of a woman with a collar down on her knees looking up in fear at an older blonde. She hit the record button so that she wouldn’t lose that shot. With a few keystrokes on her laptop, a bright grin hit her face. “Gotcha.”

 

She tore off looking for her boss. There was no doubt to who the woman in the photograph with Mayor Mills was. She was on C-Span being interviewed. She wanted to be the first to run with this one.

 

***

 

Emma surreptitiously glanced at her watch. The proceedings were due to resume in another five minutes, but due to the stares and awkward questions that were to be had in the hallway, Emma chose to stay at the table. The committee’s questions droned on into the late afternoon when they had been repetitive and easy due to their lack of understanding of digital terrorism. Nearing hour four she had been emotionally drained as they switched from asking about the technological details, and instead chose to focus on what had happened once she was left to Ingrid’s mercy.  Although Emma was thankful that they had managed to not even hint at Regina, nor her role in propping Emma up, the retelling of the days of torture in that cage sapped the remaining energy she had.

 

“Before we call this session to a close for today, the committee wants to thank Miss Swan for her participation and her duty to this country. You have almost single-handedly prevented a cyber attack that would have escaped notice perhaps for years. We, as a group, are very impressed with your skills and sacrifice. However, we also feel it is necessary to inform you that as of 2 am this morning, Sarah ‘Ingrid’ Fisher was found in her containment cell dead. Although the scene looks like a suicide, we are investigating to determine if ex-Senator Spencer may have caused her downfall as it was largely her records that demonstrate his unhealthy proclivities. We are sorry for your loss.” Senator Seth Allen’s attempt at sounding regretful failed miserably.

 

She sat dumbfounded and speechless. Blinking as she realized the room was staring at her. “Thank you for your kind words. However, I am thankful she is no longer with us. I never felt safe knowing she was alive.” Emma’s countenance betrayed the internal weakness created by the events of the day. “Can you... was her death the reason that we are having this hearing rather than me testifying at the trial?”

 

Senator Rubanowitz straightened her blouse and brushed her graying hair out of the way as she sat forward to speak into the microphone. “Yes. We felt it was necessary to gauge for ourselves if you were the trustworthy citizen Senator Mills has purported you to be in our meetings. With Miss Fisher out of the way, the debate as to whether we should bring charges against yourself had been put forward again by Senator Allen. I believe, as do many of the senior members of this committee that it would have been a disservice to yourself to do so. It is my understanding that you have been working for DHS and the NSA as a consultant for a little more than a year.”

 

Cora’s gasp, though not caught by the microphone was heard by the room. Rubanowitz and Allen together had outed Emma’s position. By bringing her abilities into the public eye, they had rendered her useless as an asset.

 

Senator Hughes sat forward and eyeballed his committee. The pursing of his lips, though well known in the Senate, was little seen by the world. The man was appalled. “I believe it is time for us to bring these proceedings to a close. Miss Swan, you are dismissed from this hearing. The matter of the U.S. government versus Sarah Fisher is brought to a close. Thank you for your participation.”

 

***

 

“Good morning, Kenzi. Here are the files you will need to handle the business of the day. I already signed everything that needed to be. Post its give directives where necessary. Keep Sydney out of my office.” Regina handed over a small stack of files that had color-coded swatches sticking out the edges.  “Thank you for arranging my flight. Did you arrange for the hotel and my car yet?”

 

Kenzie gave her a beaming smile. “Yes on the flight, the hotel and car are a different matter. But, you have a place to stay and someone to help with anything you might need.”

 

Regina looked up from where she was exchanging the contents of her briefcase.

 

“Senator Midas said she was looking forward to seeing you. I had originally inquired if you could stay in her guest house as I couldn’t find a close hotel that I believed wouldn’t report your arrival to your mother. But, she wouldn’t hear of it. You are staying at her townhouse with her and little Frederick.”

 

Regina knew she didn’t need to ask further questions. Kenzi had proven to be a reliable assistant on her worst day. If she could see her through that, she could handle this. 

 

Kenzi sent her a digital ticket and car details without prompting. The woman’s tongue knew when to stay guarded. 

 

“Thank you. I will be trusting you to run the day to day of the office. Forward anything to me that you feel I need to handle personally. I need answers that only my mother can give. You know as well as I do, you can’t get what you need from her over the phone.”

 

Kenzi gave her a brief nod. “Senator Mills always proves to be more elusive than illuminating when I ask her for details. I would have to agree.”

 

Regina sighed. ‘Maybe I will find out enough to let me move on.’ She stood from her desk, but not before removing one last item from her desk. The framed candid photograph of her and Emma had been taken while dancing at one of the many benefits they had attended together; she treasured the photograph and the memory. ‘Maybe I can get answers from more than my mother.’

  
  
  


***

  
  


Gentle hands pushed Emma through the press corps and toward the waiting car. She could feel Annie and Ruby’s concern as it dripped from their pores. Emma hadn’t shared much of what had happened with either of them. Her past was supposed to stay there, but instead, a Senate committee felt it was necessary to share it with the whole nation. Hero or victim? Is there a difference? She knew that if she dared to meet either woman’s eye, the stark pity would finish breaking her to the pieces she was fighting hard not to fall into.

 

They continued their conversation. She only heard the low hum of it all. Not one single word registered.  Emma’s feet carried her from the car back to her room. Without stripping out of her suit, she curled into a ball at the end of the bed and slept wishing that by some miracle she would wake to find the whole experience had been a nightmare. She pulled the collar of her coat to her nose and cried; the day’s sweat had removed her scent. Her heart broke one last time. She had nothing left of her, only memories. Again.

  
  



	2. Ghost-Indigo Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina are united and begin to reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one or two more chapters of easy editing before we depart what we have written and start from nearly scratch. I am extremely thankful that Xevn finally agreed with me that our SQ story had too many added characters that did not help tell our story. In many ways, I loved the new characters but they derailed the plot. 
> 
> Once we get beyond the editing it will slow down drastically as I am currently finishing up the last chapter to a CLEXA piece. Once it's done, we plan to come back to this one. It won't be the only story we are working on, but as these ladies were our first to work on they hold an important place in our hearts. We aren't going to abandon them.

_ Thank you for flying Delta. Please enjoy your stay in Baltimore. _

 

Regina understood why Kenzi had her flown 45 minutes away from where she wanted to be. But, to catch Cora with her guard down, Regina had to arrive in a blind spot.

 

Following Kenzi’s instructions to the letter, Regina retrieved her luggage and wheeled it out to the arrival gate’s pick up point. Her phone messaged her that her town car’s ETA was five minutes. She found a seat next to the plate glass window to watch the world drive by only to have her attention drawn to the kiosk. 

 

The memories of Emma seemed fresher since seeing her on television. 

 

_ “Can you believe it? I mean really who has a vending machine to sell skincare products?” They stood next to the theater at the shopping mall waiting to buy tickets. Emma found the Proactiv vending machine amusing enough that she photographed it and posted it on her Google+ page with the label “you know your country has too much money when.” _

 

Looking at the tiny vending kiosk for Best Buy that sold the latest cell phones, Ipads, and laptops _.  _ ‘Emma would have loved to see this.’ She can imagine her questions. Who has enough of a technological emergency that they would feel the need to buy an Ipad at the airport? Who does that? Emma would get so animated when she noticed these bizarre things that kept cropping up more and more in today’s society. She would talk animatedly with her hands flying around faster than hummingbirds. 

 

Regina’s heart felt heavy. She absently stroked her bracelet. Looking down at the leather and diamond piece, she smiled in memory. She had taken the remains of Emma’s collar to her favorite jeweler with the request that he take his own creation and make from its remains a trinket for her to wear. She had lost Emma, but she felt the need to keep her memory close at hand. Maybe someday she would be ready to let her go, but to this point, the once sharp pains had dulled to an incessant ache.

 

Ping.

 

Regina grabbed her luggage and turned away from the glass knowing the message was the arrival of her car.

  
  


Through the sliding glass doors taking quick strides, Regina handed her luggage to the driver and climbed into the plush back seat only to realize she wasn’t alone.

  
  


“Well, aren’t you going to say hello?” Kathryn grins at her. “Your woman made quite the mark in Washington yesterday. I’ve been asking around. I can’t give you much intel because honestly, your mother has that locked down tight. 

 

Regina rolled her eyes and smirked. “I wasn’t expecting a report. I just needed a ride and a place to stay that my mother wouldn’t instantly notice. When I walk into her Senate office tomorrow, I want her ignorant of my presence until she lays eyes on me in person.”

 

Kathryn stared at her friend. She noticed the appearance of crow’s feet and her eyes had a deeper, darker cast than she remembered seeing. “One way or another you will get to speak to Emma even if I have to pull in a few favors to make it happen. You can’t continue living like you have Regina. Life goes on; so should you.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Regina hadn’t meant to be so honest, but sometimes her real thoughts slipped out these days. She would rather it happen now with her oldest friend than somewhere it wasn’t safe. “I have a good job. A new house without a single memory of her in it. I left my job to protect her. I sold my house because it hurt to exist in that dead space. Demons of memory roamed in there even more so than at the condo I bought for her. But, here I am with nothing.”

 

“You need a drink.”

 

Regina looked at Kathryn trying to discern if she were kidding. “It’s not five o’clock yet. I hope to track mother down at her offices today. A drink might not be helpful.”

 

“To deal with Cora the day after a congressional hearing put her best agent out of commission permanently, I would think a good stiff drink might be a great idea.”

 

“I thought you said there wasn’t much intel.”  Kathryn’s confounded expression made Regina study her friend closely. “What am I missing?”

 

“Everyone’s known that Cora had a hotshot hacker, corporate espionage expert that was practically invisible and off the radar for the last year. Yesterday’s hearing made it obvious that it’s Emma.”

 

She couldn’t help but flinch at these words. Her mother had been hiding something for a long time. She had expected that it had to do with Emma possibly that her love was in jail, but this. This was far worse. Her mother had intentionally kept them apart.  “This is almost as bad as when she kept dad’s cancer from me. I missed saying goodbye because she was convinced it would ruin my concentration. It would wreck my precious, perfect GPA.” 

 

Kathryn wrapped an arm around her old friend. She remembered that phone call a little too well. Regina had been taking her Accounting Final Exam when Cora phoned. She told Kathryn to tell Regina her father had died. She didn’t even have the courtesy to tell her daughter herself. She left that to her best friend. Kathryn had always assumed the woman had intended to leave it as a message on their answering machine; she hated Cora for that and too many other callous indiscretions to count.

  
  


***

 

The waiting room in Cora’s office had a small loveseat not far from her secretary’s desk. Although Ruby was her assistant, her secretary ran the office. Ruby dealt with her social calendar and errands whereas Paul looked good. His charm and eloquence could shut down any elder statesman that thought himself Cora’s equal. Sometimes this meant being Cora’s arm candy at others it meant making an obvious pass at the Senator. He happily did both. However, babysitting a very introspective Emma did not make him agreeable at all. Although he had seen Miss Swan on multiple occasions and knew her disposition, today he needed her to flash that cherubic smile and the weight of her considerable heroic deeds for a photo shoot in support of Senator Mills. As soon as the Senator finished arguing with Senators Allen and Rubanowitz, they could get on with it. However, the shouting that kept breaking through the door squelched the little hope this would end soon. 

 

Annie, tired of waiting for her charge’s appointment, patted Emma on the knee. “Don’t wander off. I am going in search of coffee. Do you want one?”

 

“Hmm. Yes, please,” her quiet yet emotionless response worried Annie.

 

“I could have one sent up,” offered Paul who never felt safe with Emma. 

 

“Go find coffee, Annie. I know you are sick of my pathetic, whiny ass. I would be too if I were you,” the lack of warmth in her voice denoted their general fatigue of one another. Paul felt the tension as did the woman who entered the door. 

 

If either Paul or Annie had been paying attention to their surroundings rather than Emma’s spiraling mood, they would have noticed who it was that had entered the room. But, to Regina’s luck. Paul had his hands full running the office and answering phones. Annie took the chance to leave. She flattened her coat down so that her service revolver wouldn’t be as noticeable as she made her way through the hallway. 

 

Without announcing her presence, Regina signed the guestbook near the door that she knew her mother used to book additional appointments and debated whether to sit down next to the woman that haunted her soul. 

 

Emma’ was too busy inspecting the carpet to notice her; Regina took the time to evaluate her former lover from a safe distance. She leaned against the wall next to the window. Her heart broke with the unobstructed view that highlighted the hunched shoulders, and Emma’s fatigued and haunted eyes. Her hair, though golden, had lost much of its luster. The wreckage of the woman before her paled in comparison to the vibrant woman of memory. Emma had changed drastically based on the confident witness that defended herself to a committee only yesterday. 

 

Instinct drew Regina into the space next to Emma. She sat down. Placing her bag between herself and the armrest, she waited for Emma to notice her presence. Regina occupied herself by sending Kathryn a quick text. She casually allowed her arm to brush Emma’s hoping for a reaction. 

  
  


***

  
  


Emma leaned heavily on the armrest shrinking slowly into herself. But, once the woman sat down next to her a sense of peace washed over her. It may have been because for once Annie was not correcting her for something she was not doing, but she wanted to believe that it was just the woman herself. This woman’s presence felt comforting and familiar even though Emma still hadn’t dared to look her in the face. She wore elegant high heeled shoes, not unlike Regina had worn. A sexy, spicy scent wafted through the air tickling Emma’s nerves. The woman’s arm brushed the blonde’s sending an electric thrill to her skin. For the first time in more than a year, Emma’s body thrummed with excitement. Engaging with anyone had not interested the broken woman for quite some time, yet this woman  enticed her to look up and over to meet warm chocolate eyes. 

  
  


“Hello, Emma.”

  
  


Emotion strangled her leaving her gasping and admiring the woman in front of her. Tears filled hollow eyes as she fought not to cry while she waited for the slap or scream she knew she deserved. Judgement awaited, but none came.

  
  


The sound of a door swinging open heralded Senator Mills’s entrance. Her meeting had ended, but Emma’s psychological upheaval couldn’t be controlled.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I have to go.” Emma quickly stood and sprinted down the hallway to the nearest stairwell. Taking the steps two at a time until she reached the top, curled into a ball and lost the ability to breathe.

  
  


***

  
  


As the other Senators left, Cora sighed dramatically, “What did you say to her for that reaction?” 

  
  


Regina stood staring after the woman who stole her heart. Her mouth tried to call out for Emma, but her mind refused to cooperate. Those eyes had been so hollow, empty, devoid of life. Instead of answering, she walked over to her mother and cocked her head toward her mother’s private office. 

  
  


“I said hello,” Regina stared straight into her mother’s eyes unapologetically, rage burning beneath her skin. “Mother, you have a lot of explaining to do starting with how long have you known where Emma was?”

  
  


She knew her mother would trail in behind her closing the door. Cora may be an enigma to some, but Regina could read her mother. Genuine fear had spread across the surface and then absorbed into the ever-present political mask her mother wore. Regina made herself comfortable on the plush couch and patted the spot next to her. Her mother still stood uncomfortably near the door eyes flicking from the door to her daughter and back again as if she couldn’t comprehend how Regina had appeared.

  
  


“Mother, I won’t bite. I know you’ve had access to her for awhile. Yesterday’s meeting proved that.” Her mother’s eyes flew wide hearing her daughter had witnessed the proceedings. “I also know that you kept her out of prison and I suspect arranged medical help. She looks healthy. Sad. Borderlining on broken. Despairing even. But, healthy nonetheless.”

  
  


Cora ignored her daughter’s request to sit momentarily. She walked over to her private coffee bar and poured both of them a cup. “Do you still take yours black or have you changed?”

  
  


“I prefer Emma’s way sugar and cream--it makes the bitterness easier to swallow.”

  
  


On any other day, Cora would have complained to Regina that cream and sugar were unhealthy, but her daughter had always been...volatile.

  
  


“Your right. I have had Emma since we arrested Ingrid a year and a half ago. Before you get defensive, I asked Emma if there was anyone she wanted to contact and she said no.” Cora let that knowledge hang expectantly in the air for a few minutes. “However, before she said no she asked whether or not Ingrid was alive. When I said yes, that is when she answered. She specified that as long as Ingrid lived, she couldn’t maintain contact with anyone. I honored that.”

  
  


Her mother handed her a coffee and sat down next to her. “But, yesterday was a game changer in a lot of ways. I don’t know if Emma has absorbed it all yet. That may be the reaction you received more than seeing you. She isn’t indestructible you know, far from it. Annie has had a time of helping her keep it together. Poor woman.”

  
  


Regina sipped her coffee quietly. She tried and failed to keep the jealous growl out of her voice. “Who is Annie?”

  
  


“Her roommate. Her handler.” Regina’s heartbreak must have flashed upon her face. Suddenly her mother dropped her careless facade and intertwined their fingers. Cora said, “No, honey not like that. Annie’s as straight as an arrow. She and Emma live together because Emma can’t be left alone. Therapy has brought her a long way, but she is a long way from okay. She may never be well enough to live alone.”

  
  


Cora could feel her daughter’s relief that Annie was nobody of consequence. “I suspect Emma and Annie will be parting ways soon. In fact, I need to find a new place to put her. She will no longer be of use in the field. The idiots put her on live television and decried her talents to the world. She is of no further use to us in any meaningful way. If I put her with the national security team, she is too visible and vulnerable. She doesn’t work well enough with others to serve on the security council.  She and Annie butt heads regularly when they consult for specific cases that require them to travel.”

  
  


Regina watched her mother and knew that her mother was setting the stage. “Quit being dramatic and tell me what your great idea is.”

  
  


***

  
  


Coffee in hand, Annie ventured towards the roof access, noticing it was propped open with a leather padded shoe.  She didn’t have to make any assumptions; she knew Emma had sought refuge high above everyone else.  No one to look down on her, someplace safe where she could think.  Being with Emma day in and day out, she knew the girl’s habits better than anyone else; the pungent smell of cigarette smoke wafting through the narrow gap was no surprise to her either.  Elbowing the door open, she slipped out into the sunlight expecting the blonde to be sitting in the shade.  Seeing the other shoe along with two pairs of white socks left her searching the area around her.  Mentally it clicked as dread pulled her eyes forward spotting the slouched figure sitting on the ledge.  “No, fucking way, I didn’t sign up for this.”  Assuming the worst, she set the coffees down and pulled out her phone.

  
  


Within a few minutes, both mother and daughter Mills greeted her,  “I am done playing babysitter to someone who doesn’t want to live.”

  
  


“Did she say she wanted to kill herself?”  Cora asked in a monotone.

  
  


“Someone sitting on the ledge with their feet dangling off isn’t a cry for help?”  Annie remarked with a bit of sarcasm.

  
  


Rolling her eyes, Regina pushed passed the two and strutted over to the blonde collecting one of the coffee cups along the way.  “What’s on your mind?”  Placing the cup next to the girl, Regina climbed up and took the spot beside her leaving her heels behind.  

  
  


“Not thinking, just clearing my head.”  Emma wasn’t surprised by her company, she expected it.  “All I have been doing for the last year and a half is thinking.”

  
  


“What could you possibly have wasted that much time thinking about?”  Raising an eyebrow Regina wanted to know everything, but mostly there was one question that needed answering.  She knew it would have to wait.

  
  


“Ingrid and what she could do to you if she ever got free. She’s gone. There isn’t anything to worry about, and my brain can’t process it. It’s an overwhelming feeling even if it’s a good one. Then there’s you.”  Turning her head towards her former mistress and lover, she gave a worried look. “The one I want nothing more than to be with, but with the guilt continuously gnawing away at me, I know I don’t deserve you. I never did. Then there’s your mother. The woman wouldn’t hand me over without strings attached.  This was a pleasant taste of freedom, but nothing more. It’s an illusion. I’m not 100% certain that I haven’t hallucinated you. It wouldn’t be the first time. In my wildest dreams, you rescue me, and we live happily ever after. But, I know that I am a killer, an addict and I’m broken. Someone like you wouldn’t ever want me. And, if you did I would destroy you.”  

  
  


Reaching for Emma’s hand, she was shocked to feel her tear away from the grasp.  “Emma, that’s not true.”

  
  


“But it is, I will end whatever hope there is for you. I am career suicide and still pose a hazard to anyone else in Ingrid’s fan group.  Not to mention all the government secrets I have embedded in my mind.  I want to get this photoshoot done so I can crawl back into my hole.  At least it’s my choice, and I can trust those keeping me there.”  Grabbing the coffee, she took a sip and focused back down at the thin black line of the street.

  
  


“So you don’t want to die?”

  
  


“Death would be a mercy I don’t deserve.  Nope, I want to try and make up for all the shit I did regardless if it was under the influence of Ingrid. I owe the world that much for being granted a third chance at life.”  

  
  


“Third?”

  
  


“Second chance was when I met you, somehow I still managed to fuck it up. The third is Cora. I owe her everything that I have managed to become.”  This made Regina’s hands clench.  “She rescued me, and instead of prison, she gave me a chance to repay the government.  By proxy the vast majority of the world considering the stuff I have done under her orders.”  

  
  


“McTwisp, a word please?”  The shout drew both women’s attention behind them.

  
  


“Thanks for the coffee.”  Climbing to her feet, she turned and left Regina on the ledge within a flash.  The blood in the brunette’s veins boiled watching what was hers obediently following her mother’s orders without a thought.  Cora demonstrating her expertise with Emma felt like a slap in her face.  Emma had no clue that her rescue came at Regina’s insistence; that she subjected herself to her mother’s demands to save her.  Watching her former pet effortlessly walk back to the Senator, she noticed how carefree the blonde appeared content and happy with the life she had.

 

Bowing her head before the Senator,  “My Queen of Hearts, what is it I can do for you.”

  
  


“I would like for you to go back to my office and prepare for the photoshoot, I need you looking your best.”  She delicately straightened out the wrinkles of the white button up and corrected the alignment of the gray vest.  “Annie, please escort her back to my office.”  With a frustrated sigh, the handler grabbed the blonde and guided her back down the stairs leaving behind the socks and shoes.

  
  


“McTwisp?”  Regina’s sarcastic tone caught the older woman’s attention.

  
  


“White Rabbit is too clichéd.  Now then, are we in agreement over what I need or not?”  Sizing up her daughter, she waited for an answer, smirking when she saw the footwear in hand.

  
  


“You have lied to me. I am appalled that this is your plan.  I can only imagine that prison would have been kinder to her than you.”

  
  


“Consider this a wedding present, my dear.  I’ve crafted a better version of your beloved girlfriend.  You’ll have to sort out the rest on your own as I have no need for her beyond a desk.”  Handing a piece of paper to Regina, she smiled,  “These are for you, another little gift.”

  
  


“A command list. Have you lost your mind, mother?”

  
  


***

  
  


Walking into the office Regina caught Annie trying to help Emma with her tie.  She sauntered over and gently nudged the handler out of the way,  “Allow me.”  Chocolate studied green as a small, reassuring smile pulled at her lips.Instantly Emma’s eyes averted missing the resulting frown from her Queen.

  
  


“Okay let’s get both of you settled on the couch, McTwisp sit on the left side, please.”  Cora’s voice was delicate, but Emma could hear the soft command.  As instructed she left Regina and rested on the couch missing another sour expression shot towards her boss.  “Regina, dear, have a seat.”  

  
  


Occupying the space left open she settled.  Ignoring the presence of her mother in the room, Regina glanced over at Emma who sat dignified and composed waiting for the next directive; all of her broken pieces shoved back into the closet.  Her mind raced with thoughts, wondering what had happened to the blonde after they last spoke.  Learning and seeing with her own eyes what Ingrid had done to Emma provided small comfort over Cora keeping her girlfriend under her thumb.  As the photographer walked into the room, the Senator leaned in between them,  “McTwisp, this is the love of your life. I expect you to treat her as such.” A firm hand gripped the blonde’s shoulder,  “Don’t fail me.”

  
  


“As you wish, Genevieve, but remember I will require my carrot afterward. Wouldn’t want to fight Annie again when you force me back into my hole.” The guilty look on her face spoke volumes. 

  
  


“You aren’t going back to your hole.”  She felt the smile in the woman’s tone.  “Smile, you’ve got the one person who matters most in your world back.”  

  
  


Emma could feel the wires pulling at her every move. Cora wasn’t the kind of person to hand over a treat. Either she had lost her usefulness, or some other catch waited in hiding; Emma could resist an order. Instead, she put on the best smile she could fake. The warm feel of Regina’s hand grasping hers broke the stoic mask.  Sweet agony flooded her body, but she fought hard to control it.  The first flash made disoriented her; the second stilled her mind; and, the third fluttered over her like a dream. Threading her fingers through Regina’s she gave her hand a subtle squeeze feeling one in return.

  
  


Regina felt the vibration of tension flowing through Emma. She leaned in closer to the blonde allowing their sides to brush together. “Hold it together for a few more minutes. Everything is going to be fine. Trust me.”

  
  


A whimper escaped the blonde.

  
  


“Can I get the two of you to move closer together? No one is going to believe you two are in love if you don’t quit acting like strangers,” came from the disgruntled photographer.

  
  


Confused by his statement, Emma knew when to play along as Regina reached a hand over to bring their cheeks together. The photographer and Regina led Emma through the entire shoot. Pose after pose. Formal. Candid. Through it all, Regina felt like not one smile from Emma rang true. Thirty minutes and dozens of poses later, Regina noticed the clamminess of Emma’s hand and the vacancy of her smile. Ignoring the photographer for a moment, she removed her hand from Emma’s.  Care and concern showed in every move as she turned to face the blonde, bringing their foreheads together. “Hey, where are you?” No words replied, just erratic short breaths coming from pale lips told her story. Emma had been suffering from a panic attack and no one had noticed.

  
  


She entwined their fingers again leaving their foreheads together. “Breathe, just breathe.” They continued standing and began to sway together in time to nonexistent music, all the while ignoring the camera’s clicks.

  
  


“You...you could do so much better than me,” she whispered.

  
  


“I’ve already found everything I want; why would I keep looking?”

  
  


“It isn’t safe.”

  
  


“I would like to be the judge of that. It’s safer than you think.” Regina’s voice cracked, “God, I have missed you so much.”

  
  


Emma couldn’t speak at all though she nodded slightly causing their heads to bump a little. Both of them grinned in response.

  
  


“There’s the shot. I think that will do it. Thank you, ladies.” 

  
  


Regina took a step back and hoped to meet green eyes. However, with her absence, she watched as the small sense of liveliness that sprouted a moment before withered.  Revulsion and rage festered to the surface as all the self-loathing and hate Emma kept hidden consumed her being.  Standing sharply from her spot, she calculated the distance to the door, while holding her handler’s position in mind.

  
  


“I guess this can’t be avoided.” Cora quickly moved in behind her, catching Emma by her shirt collar she halted the blonde’s escape.  “Do you think I would make that mistake twice?” Scoffing at the arrogance her asset continued to carry.  “Annie isn’t the only one in this room who can neutralize you.”  Expertly she administered the sedative with a well-practiced injection into the meat of Emma’s neck.  Within a few short breaths, the blonde’s head drooped under its weight as emerald rolled into white.  Her feet slipped back falling into the waiting arms of her handler.

 

Regina instantly tensed feeling the rage welling up inside her, “What did you just do to her?”

  
  


“I’ll have Annie go over everything on the list of treatments, trust me dear it was for her good.  She isn’t the same person you dated; much has changed.” Dismissing her, Regina’s ire she walked towards the door,  “Now then, the car is waiting for the three of you, and I had your luggage handled.  Don’t worry about her needing a chair for the flight. She does better on the floor.”  Cora let her smirk form as she paused to watch her daughter’s unnerved flinch.  “Keep me posted. Oh, and the article about the two of you will be sent for your review later today. Show off your hero as often as you like, but understand she doesn’t do well in the spotlight.”

Cora’s smug features continued to test Regina’s patience, but she knew better than to push back without a loaded deck.  Resigned, she gave her mother the socially required hug and held her tongue.

  
  


“Mother, how I wish I could say it has been a pleasure. But, I must say I came away with far more than I had hoped. I guess I owe you a thank you. I do have her back.” 

  
  


Regina hated how her eyes watered as she walked from her mother’s offices.

  
  


***

  
  


Regina watched Emma sleep laying on top of the bed. She had removed her shoes to save her precious wine red duvet. Sedated and breathing heavily, she hoped the rest would help. The next few days would be difficult. Readjusting to life together would seem easy, but she feared that only one of the two of them was a willing participant. Would Emma want to stay?

  
  


Emma began to shift around on the bed. A whimper escaped and suddenly she is sitting up, eyes wide open looking around the room.

  
  


“Hey”

  
  


She turned to face Regina as if she hadn’t noticed her presence before. “Where are we?”

  
  


“My home.”

  
  


“Oh.” Emma nodded knowingly, but her confused facial expression grew stormy. “Why does it look so different?”

  
  


“I moved.” She wetted her lips and took a deep breath. “Too many memories that hurt live in the old house. Had to move to escape your ghost.” She abandoned her chair and moved toward the bed. “It didn’t work though. I ached for you every single day.” She grabbed her former pet's hand to pull her to the edge. Emma dropped her legs to the floor.  She struggled to maintain eye contact.  She couldn’t fight the urge to avert her glance, but the gravity of Regina pulled her back. A strained smile fell from Regina's lips as she placed a tender kiss on a pale forehead and freed the rumpled tie from the groggy woman's neck. “I can’t believe how soundly you could sleep in this thing,” she half laughed the words but regretted the lack of any humor at the moment. She pushed the coat off of Emma’s shoulders and began on the vest buttons, but a cold hand stopped her progress. 

  
  


“I’m not. I can’t do this,” her finger points back and forth between their bodies, “yet.”

  
  


Regina’s reticent smile discounted her thoughts. “I thought you might want to wear something more comfortable. Or, maybe you would like to take a shower and wash DC off your skin.”

  
  


Emma blushed crimson momentarily. “I would love a shower. Thank you.” Once she reached the bathroom door, Emma leaned against the wood with her back to Regina. “I’m going to need clothes. I don’t want you to see the damage, yet.  Hell I’m still not able to face myself in a mirror.”

  
  


“Emma,” her voice low and seductive, “you are always beautiful. You may not know it or see it, but you are.” She ducked her head and walked to the bureau next to the closet. “I know a lot about what she did. I would like to see it when you are ready--in your time.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and sweatpants.

  
  


“Hey, aren’t these mine?” 

  
  


She shrugs with a smirk. “I believe possession is nine-tenths of the law. I’ve been wearing them regularly for the last two years give or take. You left them here after you moved in for a little while. So, I don’t know. Are they yours or mine?”

  
  


Emma grinned and then disappeared behind a closed door leaving an overly emotional Regina leaning against a wall. A second later she heard the lock engage. Even when things were at their worst, they had never locked the door. Most of the time, the door didn't shut; Emma took exhibitionism to new levels on more than one occasion. With a sinking feeling, Regina returned to her desk to finish up on the day’s files. The multitude of building permits engrossed her as she had to read every line before approving. The mayor hated preparing for community meetings but knew that not taking her time on permits and any other paperwork would mean a lot longer city council meeting Tuesday night. If she wanted a long weekend with Emma without the hassle of work, these had to get done now. The mayor needed to make Emma a priority; that thought kept bubbling to the surface as she read the tedious details of each document which in the long run had no meaning in the lives of anyone of consequence to her.

  
  
  


“Ahem.” 

  
  


Emma leaned in the doorway fully clothed but with her arms crossed defensively in front of her, palms covering forearms. “Do you have a long sleeve shirt I can borrow?”

  
  


“Afraid not. However…” Regina returned to the bureau where she had retrieved the other garments. She reached out a hand for Emma to come closer instinctively wrapping her hand around the blonde’s arm as she came close. When her fingers absently stroked over scar tissue, Emma leaped back out of range.

  
  


Recognizing her error, Regina threw her hands in the air. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think…” She reached into the drawer and pulled out Emma’s old silk robe. She held it open for Emma. In the past, the younger woman had worn it while naked. But, the brunette was willing to accept the change if it meant having Emma back in her life. 

  
  


As the robe covered her arms, she glimpsed the marred flesh. Emma busied herself with tying the robe and flinched when she felt arms encircle her body taking the silk ties from her hands. Regina brought their bodies flush together. Emma, taller by an inch or more since the brunette had removed her heels, felt the smaller woman bury her nose in her hair and inhale. “I can’t begin to tell you how much I have missed this. The way you feel. The way you smell. I love watching you sleep. I just…” words failed her. Emma peeled the arms away from her torso. It gave her the space to turn around and return the hug.

 

“Me too.”

  
  


“Knock, knock ladies. I hate to interrupt the love-fest, but Emma needs to take her medication now.” Annie leaned on the door frame holding a bottled water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. Her harsh voice erased the easy moment that had developed between them.

  
  


Emma pulled away and obediently waited in front of Annie as she dispensed the pills and handed her the water bottle. “Drink the whole thing. We missed a pill earlier, so that’s a double dose. We wouldn’t want a repeat of last time, would we?”

  
  


Emma shook her head like a little kid. “I’m still sorry, Annie. She felt real. Ingrid was sitting there at the table with us in Canada. I knew she couldn’t be there, but there she was. You know.” Her shoulders sagged with the weight of her guilt. She emptied the bottle and then eased out the bedroom door leaving Regina behind again.

  
  


“Sorry about that. I know you two need some time to reacquaint yourselves, but she can’t skip out on her meds. I mean not ever. It’s dangerous.” Not waiting for an invitation, Annie sat on the second chair in Regina’s workspace. “Exactly what has your mother told you about Emma?”

  
  


“You don’t waste much time do you.”

  
  


“Nope. I have too many other things to do than spend my time on niceties to please other people.” 

  
  


“But, you work for my mother.”

  
  


Annie rolled her eyes. “No, I work for the Department of Homeland Security. DHS assigned me to your mother because she needed someone with a particular skill-set to play glorified babysitter to your girl.” Annie kicked her feet out in front herself and leaned further back in her chair, propping her head on the wall. “When I too the transfer I didn’t realize that the most dangerous person I would be dealing with is the one I am sitting. Considering she and I have faced a couple of active terrorists and one serial rapist/killer, that is saying something.”

  
  


Taken aback by the agent’s words, she crosses the room to a large cabinet. “Whiskey?” Regina poured herself two fingers and downed it in one. Poured herself another and waited for a verbal response from Annie. 

  
  


“Not today. However, I can see that you can definitely give Emma competition on her drinking nights. They aren’t often, but she can put a serious hurtin’ on a fully stocked bar.”

  
  


“She still drinks?”  

  
  


“Not as much as she used to, we give her off days where she can drink, but stay monitored.  However, she is still very clever even drunk.  Managed to give me the slip in Le Mans, took me nearly a week to track her down.  Found her held up in a hostel trying to configure the coding on the servers back in the US.  Her mother made her do it.  Which leads me back to the question, what has Cora told you about Emma?”

  
  


“Not much, just to read the list of instructions and let you show me how to handle her.  I am not thrilled with the idea that you know better than me how I should handle my fiancé.”

  
  


“I understand it’s a fucked up situation, but the hell she went through before the rescue has changed her.  The new conditioning has changed her.  The girl you love is a small, fragile piece of who she is now.  Without her medication, she hears and sees Fisher,  the abuse she survived has left a devastating mark.”  A small frown pressed to her lips.

  
  
  


“What about the other personality?”  

  
  


“D stays under wraps, sometimes Emma will work without her, sometimes with her and other times we will require D’s complete participation.  Can’t say much more than that as much of what D was involved with is classified.”  

  
  


“So basically, what I understand at this point is that my fiance is only at my side now because my mother wants me to use her as a prop to propel my political career.”  Seething words flooded from her mouth and clenched her fist into a ball. 

  
  


“Interpret it any way you want, but I believe Emma needs you more than ever before.  So, learning her new habits takes front position on your task list.”  Hopping to her feet, Annie inspected her watch noting the time.  “Usually about 30 minutes after she has taken her meds she’ll hold up somewhere safe.  If you follow me, I’ll show you where you will most likely find her.”  

  
  


***

  
  


“You can’t be serious.”  Regina skeptically stated.

  
  


“Strangely, she finds these kinds of places safe.  Creature of habit.”  Opening the door to the utility room, Annie flicked on the lights exposing the blonde curled up in the corner,  “Sometimes she hides in closets.  She’ll probably be here for a couple of hours, and it’s best to let her be.”

  
  


“Why here?”

  
  


“Only way she can control the demon in her head.  Seems to calm the nightmares as well, your mother’s idea.”  

  
  


“Is this what Emma meant when she said ‘my hole’?”  Her voice trembled the question.

  
  


“Yes and no.  But I can’t talk about it.  There are certain things I can share other things will have to be disclosed by Senator Mills.  Now then, lead me to her room if you will please.”

  
  


“She’ll be sleeping with me.”

  
  


“I didn’t say bedroom. I said her room.  Haven’t you read the notes?” 

  
  


“I have been buried in paperwork.”  Letting out a frustrated sigh,  “I guess you should fill me in now.”

  
  
  


“Not here.”  Walking down the hallway, she slowed her pace ensuring the mayor would catch up.  Feeling they had put enough distance between them and the utility room she glanced over to Regina.  “I told you, Emma is very dangerous.  We’ve worked hard in reinforcing verbal queues to prevent anything from happening to her or anyone else.  Her room needs to be able to hold her if she were to have an episode.  If Emma says ‘wolf’ it means she is seeing Fisher, it sometimes happens even when she’s medicated.”

  
  


“Can you explain what you mean by dangerous?”

  
  


“Let’s just say it depends on what ‘Mother’ is telling her to do.  I am not sure I should even be telling you this, but I think you need to know.  Emma was used to kill people at some point in her life, how many is still not certain, but imagine the revelation of having that kind of blood on your hands and instantly remembering every single one after the fact.  That’s when McTwisp came into the picture, Cora wanted an obedient agent that could handle any task.  Breaking her mentally was a part of the process.  Now, Emma gets to relive every moment of the victims dying by her hands almost every day. Sometimes it causes her to shut down. Sometimes not.  The girl’s soul was innocent, but now…”

  
  


“I don’t believe you.  No way did Emma ever do anything like that.  She couldn’t hurt anyone.”  Riddled with overwhelming horror at the notion of the confident but kind blonde being a murderer was beyond her grasp of thought.  “That girl could never kill someone.”

  
  


“The monster and McTwisp have.  Emma, couldn’t.  I have witnessed it first hand.  Regina whatever you want to believe is fine with me, but Emma hasn’t had a normal or easy life.  She may never have an easy life, yet I see her light up a little around you.  No matter what happens going forward; if you love her, you must be the guiding hand she wants otherwise she’ll end up back in some cage doing the bidding of others.  And, quite frankly I am tired of chasing after her and watching a piece of the woman get torn away when a body drops.”

  
  


Her mind couldn’t believe the story, but then again a bit of her felt Annie wouldn’t lie to her either.  Paling at the image of her pet killing someone left her unbalanced, but it was the handler who calmed the concerns,  “I guess I will just talk in terms you can understand.  Emma needs her true Queen to command her and keep her safe.  Take comfort in knowing she will protect you with her dying breath; no one will ever harm you with her at your side.  This vicious killer obeys you and wants only you.  Maybe being with you, she will never have to do anything she doesn’t want to ever again.”

  
  


Regina’s mind argued against her.  She didn’t want to believe in the words from a stranger, she had no choice in the matter and chose to discover the truth herself.   “What does the room need to keep her in it?”  

  
  


***

  
  


Her bare feet tapped along the smooth surface of the tile, with the day gone much of the large house lie in darkness allowing the blonde to glide stealthily through the halls.  “Ke mne.”  She quietly called out into the dark.  Silence filled the void, “Ke mne.”  Calling again she heard nothing in response.  Confused where Emma was she had assumed it was Cora’s house and tried to bring the dogs to her.  They were a small comfort to her, petting them would help ground herself after a rough dream.

  
  


“Hier.”  The command broke through the emptiness beckoning her towards the voice.  Stalking out into a large space her eyes locked onto the lingering shadow, “Fuss.”  A stern voice boomed from the figure pulling Emma closer.  Carefully stepping around the outlines of furniture she found herself beside the person resting in a recliner.  “So ist brav.”  A hand petted her head.  “How could she have done this to you?”  The warm voice queried against the black.  “I’m sorry Emma, I should never have left you.”  Nuzzling the palm with her nose she took in the subtle, familiar scent.  “I never would have allowed this.”  The click of a button illuminated the room,  her pupils adjusted exposing Regina sitting in the armchair.

  
  


Turning her head away in shame, she couldn’t bear to be seen by her Queen.  “Emma, please talk to me.”  Fingers glided through her hair stimulating her scalp.  “Please.”  The brunette’s voice broke feeling the absence of her Swan’s answers.  “Lass das sein, talk to me. Gib Laut.”

  
  


“What would you like me to say?”  Emma quivered her question feeling ashamed and small.

  
  


“Did I do this to you?”

  
  


“No, I did this to myself.  Why are you awake?”

  
  


“Annie told me you would need someone to tend to you.  I wanted to make sure it was me.  How long did you stay at my mother’s house in Scottsdale?”  Pain tugged in her chest; it felt like there was a moment where she could have rescued the blonde.

  
  


“I’m not sure, maybe a week sometime well after we were making progress in my training.  Cora wanted me to break into the capital’s records…”  Trailing off, she turned her head away.  “I remember the smell of pumpkin pie and turkey. I got the scraps.” 

  
  


It became clear that Emma had been present in her mother’s house when she had been there.  This broke Regina’s heart, knowing that she was literally under her nose and she couldn’t save her. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry.”

  
  


“Don’t be.”  

  
  


Regina pulled her tired body up from the recliner where she may have been dozing off and on until the blonde found her. She put out her hand, “It’s time for bed.” Emma took her hand allowing her lover to provide direction. They hadn’t discussed their living arrangements in any meaningful way. 

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind, but I explored the house for a bit.”

  
  
“I expected that. How do you like it?”

  
  


“It feels less formal than your last home. And, I didn’t find a playroom.”

  
  


“And the truth comes out.” Regina’s smile permeated her voice. I have one reserved that conjoins my bedroom, but I never outfitted it. I didn’t have any reason to do so--I had lost my playmate. Her honest answer garnered a shy smile from the blonde, whose nerves peaked when they returned to Regina’s room. 

  
  


“Turn the lights off would you.” She enjoyed watching the silk robe descend the older woman’s arms and back. Lost in the moment, she waited for her lover to climb into the bed before flipping the switch.

  
  


Regina heard the padded footfalls next to the bed and waited for several long minutes. “Emma, why aren’t you in bed?”

  
  


The answer came up from the floor. “I’m only allowed to sleep in a  bed if we are at a hotel or government housing. At a residence, I stay at the foot of the bed. Like when I stay with Cora I have a small Persian rug with a pattern that resembles the constellation of Orion.”

  
  


“Dad was a Scorpio. That rug is in the house in Scottsdale. I can’t believe I didn’t see you at Thanksgiving. How did I not know you were there?”

  
  


‘’I heard your voice a time or two in the hallway, but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. It does that. I see Ingrid everywhere, and I don’t react well. It’s why I stay away from people.”

  
  


“Not here you don’t; get up here. Now.” Although she didn’t mean to snap at the blonde, anger flooded through Regina. In moments, the bed dipped, and she rolled to snuggle up behind the fragile woman beside her. Regina stroked her hand down the damaged flesh of Emma’s arm causing the blonde to flinch, taking it as a sign of distress, Regina wrapped her arm around the woman’s stomach and placed a hand on her lower abdomen. “This is how you sleep with me. It doesn’t matter if we are here, in Washington, Paris or wherever. You are to be with me. Okay?”

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


She thought for a moment that she had pushed too hard until Emma rolled over taking Regina to the flat of her back. She could feel the tension falling away when the blonde rubbed her face across Regina’s chest and then buried her nose in well-endowed cleavage. “Missed my favorite fluffy pillows.”

  
  


Regina laughed heartily for the first time in a very, very long time.


	3. Painting Flowers--All Time Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the NSFW chapters. Regina and Emma begin to reconnect on a much deeper level. They no longer hide their love from the world.
> 
> Xevn still writes awesome sex scenes...just saying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the easy to fix chapters. A few changes have been made. More than anything, bits have been erased. But, starting with the next there will be some serious rewriting and restructuring. Patience is appreciated.

Warm kisses fell across her forehead, but Emma just buried her face deeper into the sweet-smelling body beneath her. “Wake up, Emma.”

  
  


“Emma is not here right now. She’s sleeping. Unavailable until at least 9. Maybe 10.”

  
  


“I need to get up.”

  
  


“Do you need to pee?”

“No.”

  
  


“Then, you don’t need to get up.” Emma tightened her hold on Regina and placed the cold tip of her nose against Regina’s neck. “Mmm. You still smell good.” Emma stilled again. Her breath puffs blew lightly against hair tickling an olive-skinned neck resulting in a very girly giggle. “Wait. Are you ticklish? How did I not know this?” No longer groggy in the least, Emma straddled the smaller woman trailing fingertips lightly up her sides.

  
  


“Stop it.” snort. “God, please Emma stop it,” she squealed in happiness, in horror.  Emma leaned down over her grabbing Regina’s hands and pinned them above her head.

  
  


Nose to nose, the ghost of a kiss delivered and interrupted within milliseconds. “I always did prefer you first thing in the morning.” Emma isn’t sure if Regina intended the thought to slip out.

  
  


“Funny, I always just preferred you.” This kiss, Regina initiated and deepened. The blonde understood the intention--no need to worry about not being able to deliver when the offer wasn’t on the table--yet.

  
  


A warmth spread through the blonde’s body that hadn’t in a long time, even with the one night stands no one could ever light that flame quite the way Regina did.  The surge of heat burned between her thighs as her Queen stole her breath in another long kiss.  Emma’s hands held firm on the brunette’s wrists; everything felt familiar yet out of place.  The feel of leather on the blonde’s palm that interrupted her thoughts. “My Queen, did you tire of platinum, gold, and silver? I don’t remember leather as an appropriate bangle for you.” Sitting upright green eyes soaked in the exposed cleavage to the dusky nipples.  Her view continued to climb meeting soft brown then glanced over at Regina’s left arm.  Releasing her grip, she inspected the oddly familiar jewelry. 

  
  


“I only take it off when I shower.”  

  
  


Playing with the leather between her thumb and finger, she let a silent tear fall,  “After everything that I did. How can you?” 

  
  


Regina had prided herself on the ability to read Emma. Now, she cursed the talent. Devastation and embarrassment hid behind watery eyes.

  
  


“I know now what I didn’t see; you didn’t do anything.  It was your so-called mother.  You saved my life by burning the bridge. I saw the gun she had pointed at me.  I never cursed your name or doubted your intentions.  I held on to hope you would find your way back home to me.”  Running her fingers through the blonde locks, she could see the guilt-ridden gleam in Emma’s eyes.  “My feelings never changed. I love you, Emma Swan. I intend on marrying you if you’ll have me.”   Her pet seemed worried over the words, with a reaffirming grasp at the back of the blonde’s neck she was pulled down into another kiss.  

  
  


Keeping Emma’s mind busy with the mesmerizing feel of her lips Regina swiftly rolled her pet onto her back,  gently grinding her hips into the apex of the blonde’s sex.  Emma’s thoughts swelled in a flurry of arousal and concern, but she wasn’t able to discern which was the latter.  Her naked Queen assaulted her lips as hands smoothed down and over the marked skin of exposed wrists. When Regina felt the troubled woman tremble under each touch, she accepted that they would travel the long road ahead to heal her mental scars. Emma was worth it.  “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, but I want you.”  Both met eyes for a moment, desire lingered in the faint green.

  
  
  


“I am not ready to venture forward with you touching me.”  A rough but soft hand trailed down the middle of Regina’s stomach and pressed against the seeping core,  “May I please you?”  The question quivered from her lips in a stuttering gasp of pleasure.  Sticky heat pooled in her palm pushing Emma over an edge she hadn’t felt in a long time.  Her thoughts clouded over with an intoxication she missed.

  
  


“Is that what you want?”  

  
  


“Yes.”  Dipping a digit between the slick folds, she teased a moan from the brunette’s lips.  “I don’t want you to see the pain I’ve endured or the scars that continue to haunt me.  I can please you. I want to please you, and that will always be enough for me.”  Emma’s voice cracked as her finger buried deeper into her Queen earning a hissing breath from Regina.

  
  


“Emma, I don’t think you understand.”  Grinding her hips down into the skilled touch of her pet,  “I want all of you.  You are mine and no matter what you think I will always see the beauty in you.”  Regina rested her body against Emma’s,  “Remember my pet I prefer something more filling.”  The suggestion encouraged two more digits to delve deep into the hot slick center eliciting a throaty moan.  “I want to please you, play with you, and tame you.  I will not have it any other way.”

  
  


“But, she marked me.” Shame laced words fell from pale lips. Though Emma tried to focus on the moment, her lover’s insistence that she desired to see her body brought out her worst fears. “I was yours, and I let her mark me. How could you possibly…” wiping bitter, angry tears away. “I’m already tame. Mom broke me,’’ the in apologetic desperation the truth fell from Emma’s lips as she closed her eyes forcing all her attention on the one she had longed for every single day knowing that if their paths crossed again, someone new would have filled her shoes.  ‘I told you that she wouldn’t get over us so easily.’

  
  
  
  


“I saw the video. I know what happened.  You didn’t let Ingrid do anything.  She manipulated you and used you.”  The topic touched too much on feelings Emma longed to forget.  Thrusting her fingers deeper into the hot mass of clenching muscle and silky skin she pulled Regina’s attention towards the ecstasy.  She intended on emptying her Queen’s mind of all the painful thoughts.  

  
  


Images of Ingrid danced in her head along with flashes of her Darker Self bracing against the white sheets.  Tears welled in the corner of her eyes as the memories burned through her veins powering Emma’s movements. “Please, I want you to be the one that occupies my mind in these moments.”  The smell of sweet, but salty sweat kept Ingrid at the back, Regina’s wordless pants beckoned Emma to stay in the present.  Wrapping a hand around the back of her lover’s neck, she drew the brunette down into a hungry kiss.

  
  


Devouring Regina’s gasps, she quickly flipped the brunette on her back and rolled her hips hard in time with each pump of her hand.  Her Queen’s hands slipped under the robe and smoothed over the t-shirt before finding the edge of the fabric.  Each sloppy wet squish of Emma’s digits burrowing deep inside Regina echoed by a lustrous moan that vibrated against the blonde’s mouth.  Greedily Emma tasted the glistening column and teasingly bit a trail down to the woman’s shoulder.  The delicate skin of her lips relished the feel of raised bumps.  Licking over the supple flesh of the Queen’s breast she sucked in the perked nipple and dragged her teeth carefully over the nub.  Immediately fingers buried into the tuft of long locks as the others lightly traced a patch of exposed skin on the blonde’s lower back.

  
  


Like a bolt of lightning, Emma ripped the intruding hand from her back and pinned it to the bed.  Anger pounded her digits harder into the constrictive core with the tip of her middle finger pressed firmly against the squishy, yet taut skin.  Sharp gasps poured from Regina’s lips as her body tensed and clenched.  Subtle jolts threatened to rock her body with an orgasm she hadn’t had in a long time.  “I love you.”  Barely audible was the woman’s voice as it trembled with a touch of melancholy before releasing a long moan punctuating her climax.  

  
  


Exhaustion brought the blonde down to rest her head between the Queen’s breasts as she absently continued to rock her hips.  Each pass stimulated her arousal, but wouldn’t be enough to orgasm instead she soaked in the sweet pleasurable sounds Regina made.  Leaving her fingers inside she finally relaxed and listened to the woman’s heart.  “I love you too.”  Emma smiled softly finding comfort in her new reality.  She knew tears stung her fiance’s eyes but didn’t dare to look.  Right now, Emma just wanted to feel the essence of the bliss she created and pretend all was normal between the two.

 

***

  
  


Emma sat at the breakfast bar watching Regina happily flipping an omelet and one eyeing the morning news. “Emma, could you pour us some coffees? I think it has quit brewing.”

  
  


Emma traversed the kitchen. Smiling when she opened the correct cabinet on the first try only to realize that Regina had kept her favorite mugs from the condo. “Do you still take it black?”

  
  


“No. I had this lovely woman in my life that taught me that sometimes a whole lot of sugar in the morning could help create a good mood. Make it into one of your confections please.” Regina continued with plating their breakfasts but enjoyed watching the pink glow that inhabited her pet’s cheeks. 

 

“I gave up black coffee when I lost you. I needed something to cheer me in those countless hours working through the video footage with the boys. They make ghastly coffee. You have to doctor it severely to choke any of it down.”

  
  


She placed Regina’s cup within reaching distance and walked back to her stool. When she looked next to the television,  the screen displayed a photograph of her and Regina from a long time ago.

  
  


“Hey, what’s this?”

  
  


Regina turned up the volume with the remote.

  
  


**Breaking NEWS!** Flashed over the screen before fading to a live broadcast of the morning anchor.

  
  


**“This is Bryan St. James with today’s headlines. Today,  we have identified the woman in the photographs that surfaced of our newly elected mayor, Regina Mills in a BDSM relationship.  If you tuned in to watch the Senate Sub-Committee on Homeland Security, notice the blonde woman speaking. That heroic woman is named Emma Swan. She is the woman that Sarah Fisher had caged below her house. She is the woman who prevented the largest terrorist attack on our country since 911. Yes, folks, our mayor was in a relationship with an amazing hero. More details will come when we have them.”**

  
  


**“Reporter June Smith is outside the mayor’s house awaiting comment.  So June, what have you discovered.”**

  
  


**‘’As of yet, not much. The neighbors never met Miss Swan, and no one has seen her around here.”**

  
  


Regina sighed and looked at an alarmed Emma. “Do you want to go check the mail and grab the newspaper or would you prefer to hide for longer?”

  
  


“What? You can’t be serious. Do you want the world to know I am here with you?” Emma’s attempt at containing her eagerness to walk out the door failed. However, the mayor felt compelled to make sure this was what Emma wants.

  
  


“Do you mind having everyone know that I love you more than I love anything else in the whole world including my job? I don’t want to pressure you into going out there, but I don’t want to hide us anymore. What do you think?”

  
  


The blonde schooled her features, took an enormous sip of her coffee, fluffed her hair, tied her robe and started for the front door leaving a shocked Regina behind. ‘I didn’t think she’d actually do it,’ running through the brunette’s head.

  
  


Trying to decide whether to watch it on the news or live, Regina started by watching June talking to the anchor, but realized that listening to them blather on wasn’t what held her interest. She put down her coffee, checked her hair in the mirror and went to meet Emma on her way back in with morning paper.

  
  


**“Yes, Bryan, the neighbors said that for the most part, the mayor keeps to herself. But, she does work in her flower beds from time to time. One of her neighbors went so far as to say that the woman has quite the green thumb.”**

  
  


The sound of the mailbox slamming closed behind her caused June Smith to jump and look over her shoulder.

  
  


Emma smiled, “Good morning,” gave a little wave as she picked up the paper out of its slot and turned back toward the house leaving a stunned June in her wake.

  
  


“Oh, hey honey, I didn’t know you were awake. I was getting the paper for you,” declared Emma as loudly as she could without yelling.

  
  


“You don’t have to make it into a production.”  With a plastered smile on her face, she quietly spoke through her teeth.

  
  


A devilish glint gave Emma’s intention away as she stepped into Regina’s space and pulled her into the most passionate kiss they had shared in a very long time. “Oh, the hell I don’t. Breakfast?” She grabbed the stunned mayor by the waist, “Hop on.”

  
  


“Miss Swan, you can’t be serious.” Emma picked her up, wrapping Regina’s legs around her waist and kissing her again. “Oh, but I am so terribly, terribly serious.” Emma tickled her legs as she carried her laughing the whole way into the house and closed the door.

  
  


“That should give them plenty to discuss. What do you think?”

  
  


Regina dropped to the floor. “You have lost your mind? Have I mentioned that I love you?”

  
  


“I love you too. Now, food woman. I’m starving.”

  
  


***

  
  


“I know shopping isn’t one of your favorite things, but you need new clothes. This trip is necessary.” Regina dragged Emma into the upscale boutique. The blonde looked wide-eyed at the racks of clothing and the two overly perky sales assistance.

  
  


“Mayor Mills, is there anything we can get for you?”

  
  


“No, Tink, today is about Emma. And, I think I want to do this for her myself. Can you set aside a large dressing room, please?”

  
  


The blonde stood and watched her love become a human whirlwind grabbing items and hangars in places that she never noticed. It felt like seconds but was probably more like fifteen minutes when she pushed Emma into a plush dressing room. “Hang your clothes over that chair. And, we can get started.” Regina tugged on Emma’s belt feeling it give way quickly.

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
  


“Oh, don’t be silly. I’m helping.”

  
  


After the moments this morning, Emma had hoped she wouldn’t have to say it, but here it was. “Can you wait outside while I change? I’m not ready for you to see this.”

  
  


Hurt shown in brown eyes, but she didn’t know any other way to make this work. “I promise as soon as I change I will come out and show you.” Holding her tongue, Regina made her exit, attempting to control herself. Self-control had never been the Evil Queen’s friend. Although Emma appreciated Regina’s effort not to slam the dressing room door, the broken woman tried to hide that she felt the impact anyway. Regina hadn’t wanted to upset Emma any further, but she felt the request was ridiculous.  Moments of normalcy like this morning kept making her forget that her woman’s emotional issues had exponentially worsened in time. With these thoughts, she sat on the tacky sofa next to the large mirrors.  

  
  


“So, how does this look?” the blonde asked as she stepped in front of the mirrors. Regina watched Emma examine herself in the mirror nervously.

 

“I like the shirt, but those trousers. I don’t like the cut on you. I will find something else. Why don’t you try on the next outfit and I will see if they have something else that would work better.”

  
  


The blonde nodded and bent down to kiss her fiance’ on the cheek before departing. “I’m sorry that I’m like this. It’s just going to take time. Almost no one has seen me, please don’t take it as a slight.” The brunette bumped noses as a response and shook her head mildly.

  
  


“Go change. I will see what I can find.”

  
  


Sifting through the different style choices, Regina found several pairs that she believed would hug Emma’s physique the way she loved and a few more blouses. She stopped by and grabbed a few pairs of form-fitting yoga pants and t-shirts before wandering back only to find the blonde examining her current outfit in the mirror. She had her shirt hem pulled up inspecting her butt in the mirror.

  
  


“I assure you that your ass looks lovely in those pants.”

  
  


“Are you sure? I kinda think it makes it look bigger than it is.”

  
  


“This is a negative?” Emma answered with a smile and an eye roll while Regina hung the new clothes in the dressing room.

  
  


“Do you want any dresses or should we stick with pants for now?”

  
  


Emma’s eyes grew comically large for a moment. “I’ll take that as a no.”  Regina nearly chuckled her words.

  
  


Regina returned to her spot by the mirrors and began flipping through her phone. She suspected their foray into the news must not have been too disastrous as her press agent had yet to call. He texted several messages, but nothing decried imminent doom.

  
  


Next Emma tried a femme cut double-breasted suit; it fit perfectly. “I think we forgot to pick out a tie. The blonde unbuttoned the jacket to let it hang naturally and get a better look at the cut on the pants, “I think if you could find me a long sleeved dress, as long as it isn’t ridiculously short I could try it.” Regina took the olive branch for what it was. Neither of them found this to be easy, but both were willing to put in an effort.

  
  


“Okay, I will see what I can find. And, that suit is coming home with us. Yes, yes. The things I could do to you in that one. Mhmm.” She sauntered away with a little extra swing her hips knowing her lover would enjoy the view.

  
  


Emma smirked at the wanton display and appreciated her lover’s seductive nature. She returned to her dressing room, stripped off the suit, and hung up each piece with care. She unbuttoned her shirt and had begun to slide it down her arms when the dressing room door swung open giving Regina an unobstructed view of her scarred shoulder. Though the bite mark was now a discolored swath of puckered flesh, the word MINE had never successfully been removed. All the air left Emma’s lungs as she turned her head to the wall shaking. She could feel the remorse falling off Regina in waves, but her lover didn’t retreat. Instead, she hung whatever she had brought on the hook, pulled Emma’s shirt tighter around her body and stepped in close. Warm arms wrapped around, one fist clasping the shirt closed for Emma as she appeared to be struggling to stay upright. Bodies pressed tightly together, Regina held her from behind and swayed them to the music piping in from the speaker from above. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it. I should’ve but, I was so pleased with what I’d found it didn’t occur to me you might be changing clothes.” The blonde kept her eyes squeezed shut and let the security of the moment carry her.

  
  


“I know. I was afraid something like this might happen.”

  
  


“Do you need for me to leave?”

  
  


Emma turned her head so that she could bring their heads together. “No, I’m not ready for you to let me go. Can we stay like this for a little longer?” The timidity of Emma’s voice squeezed at Regina’s heart, the fear of rejection palpable but unspoken.

  
  


“Yes, my love, we can stay just like this as long as you wish. Regardless of what you think, you are no less beautiful than when I first laid eyes on you. This changes nothing.” She felt the blonde head nodding against her own.

  
  


Two quick knocks on the door interrupted their solitude. “Everything alright in there?”

  
  


“Yes, we're okay.” They heard the sales rep walking away. “God only knows what she thought we were doing.”

  
  


“Don’t worry about it. All else fails my constituents will think I am so in love I needed a quickie on a shopping trip. So, I lose a few votes.  In 4 years no one will remember anymore because happily married people are boring to the press.  Instead of impetuous and in love, we will be content and stable. Don’t worry about today. It will take care of itself.”

  
  


Regina eased her way to Emma’s front while still holding the shirt closed. “I must say it’s nice to see your legs. But, I know you aren’t ready for this. So, what if...what if I”

  
  


“No, Regina, you shouldn’t have to deal with me like this. I want you. I love you, but this stripped down version of me we used to share--she might not ever be back,” the stressful idea broke her voice.

  
  


She takes Emma’s hand and wraps it around the end of the shirt to keep it closed, “Like I was saying, what if I step out of this room. You put your clothes back on. We will buy what you liked. We still pick up a couple of pairs of your favorite jeans because both of us know what size you wear, and then we will stop at the lingerie shop where again, your size is enough. Then, we will take all of our packages home, and we'll talk about needs, expectations and the future. Believe me when I say that we can do this.”

  
  


Emma nodded, “I think home is for the best. I’m reaching my limit.”

  
  


Forty-five minutes and countless shopping bags later, the two ladies stepped out into the bright afternoon sunlight with their arms filled. Regina slips on her shades while Emma wished she knew where she had left hers. Staying as close together as they can while traversing the busy shopping entrance, Emma looked out across the crowded parking lot and froze in her tracks; Ingrid’s image pantomimed a cutting motion across her throat. Emma squeezed her eyes shut; she had hoped their excursion wouldn’t lead to this moment. 

 

“She isn’t real. She isn’t real,” she whispered to herself over and over trying to get control over her legs. 

 

**_‘You wouldn’t have had to hide your scars if our mother had brought us shopping.’_ **

  
  


Emma didn’t feel the need to answer D, they both knew that Regina would be dead and there was a high chance so would they if Ingrid was standing across the parking lot like Emma’s eyes had said.

  
  


“Emma, what’s wrong?”

  
  


She shook off her fear the best she could although her smile remained forced, “It’s nothing. Let’s get going.”

  
  


Regina removed her eyeglasses. “Bullshit,” wasn’t overtly said. But, Emma could feel it in the look she received. They dropped their bags in the trunk, and then the silence enveloped them in the Mercedes. Where the conversation on the way hadn’t been free-flowing, now silence reigned.

  
  


For five solid minutes, Regina let Emma stare out the window and avoid eye contact, but as time ticked by her fears bubbled over and out of her mouth. “Who did you see?”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


She took a deep breath and let it out while trying to determine what her girlfriend, could or couldn’t handle answering. “You said, ‘she isn’t here.’ So, who did you see?”

  
  


Emma’s stuttering took over as she tried to formulate an excuse. “It. It. ah.  It wasn’t anybody.”

 

Hurt and rejection showed on the mayor’s face. “Someday you will learn to trust me. I learned I should have believed every single word you ever said to me. I can’t fix the past, but I can listen now. Who is it, Emma?”

  
  


Emma squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head vehemently. 

  
  


“You saw Ingrid, didn’t you?”

  
  


Emma’s eyes opened, and her jaw dropped. She didn’t confirm or deny her suspicions. “Cora doesn’t like it if I see things. They increase my dosage. Change my pills. I usually wind up in the secure facility for days. I hate it.”

  
  


Regina nodded her head. “So, you just saw a familiar face today. No need to discuss it. Right?”

  
  


The blonde let out a breath in relief. “Please don’t mention that to Annie because if you tell her, you might as well tell Cora.”

  
  


“Okay. But, I need you to tell me if you do see your mother.”

  
  


“I can do that.”

  
  


***

  
  


The late afternoon had given way to night. Dinner was perfect until Emma had to take her medicine. Then, like before she vanished. Trying to be patient, Regina looked at the clock as it began to strike ten. With a frustrated sigh, she left her chair to head for a shower. She would resume her vigil when she smelled better, felt better.’

  
  


She headed up the stairs into her master bath leaving the doors cracked so that Emma felt welcomed even though it was a foregone conclusion that her nudity had disturbed the younger woman earlier. The scent of Emma’s skin tantalized, but to know she couldn’t have it made her crave it all the more.  

 

***

  
  


Dark green peeled open at the sound of pressurized water passing through the water softener. 

 

**_‘Why?’_ **

 

The oppressive feel of sleep weighed down her thoughts, but it wasn’t going to last long.  ‘Because she needs us, I can’t.  You can.’  A smirk tugged at the cold features,  ****

 

**_‘I appreciate the offer, but I am not doing anything with our Queen without you being present.’_ ** She outwardly chuckled hearing the frustrated sigh of her counterpart.   **_‘You don’t have to feel anything, just be present.  Baby steps.’_ **

  
  


‘Fine, but you know how I feel about being seen, touched…’  

  
* **

  
  


Walking up the stairs, she focused on the sound of water striking tile and pushed her way through the bedroom door.  Peeling the long sleeve t-shirt off, she let it fall onto the bathroom floor.  Tugging the leather belt free from its hold, she stepped out of the loose fitted jeans.  Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she again hated the scarification her mother left. Regina’s relaxed sigh pulled her back. 

  
  


'Disgusting trash, she can't love the mess that I am.’ Letting out a weak tearful whimper, she drew back a step in an attempt to retreat.

  
  


Regaining control again, D stood firm and traced over the rough texture below her collarbone.  “It’s just skin Emma, nothing wrong with it other than our withering physique beneath it.  She’s not going to care beyond feeling awful about the torment you’ve endured.  Relax, I will keep her mind busy.”   Discarding her briefs, she turned her attention to the steam filled shower.  Stalking around the large tub that sat at the front she moved towards one of the side glass doors.

  
  


Salivating at the sight of voluptuous curves faintly outlined in the steamy shower,  she felt her pulse quicken.  Regina was caught up in the luxurious feel of hot water jets massaging the stress away from her back.  The black sandstone tile glistened under the warm light illuminating from the ceiling.  D smirked in thought over the expansive shower wondering if Regina had intended there to be more than enough room for several occupants.  Making a secretive entrance, she pulled open the door and slipped inside feeling the steam cling to her body.  The sweet scent of apple spice hung in the air with a stream of suds pooling towards the large drain in the center.

  
  


Mischievous green caressed every wet curve of the woman’s body. Her eyes lingered on Regina’s exposed neck.  D licked her lips, thirsty for the beads of water running down her Queen’s throat.  Silently she closed the gap and embraced the startled brunette while her tongue tasted the length of flesh.  “Emma”  Moaning the name like it was a title for an exquisite dessert Regina’s hands buried into the wet blonde hair.  Kissing down the slick skin, she captured a mouthful of the woman’s breast and kneaded flesh between tender bites ensuring to leave a light mark.  The calloused hands drifted lower cupping the juicy ass with a possessive squeeze.  

  
  


Sinking to her knees the blonde teased a path with kisses and nibbles on her journey down feeling nails biting gently into her scalp.  Tracing her tongue across the ridge of Regina’s hip, she sucked in the supple skin and clenched her teeth to leave another mark.  A hungry moan rumbled above her as her Queen pressed into the bite.  “You know I don’t like it when you mark me.”  The sharp digits scraped through the golden hair promising to sting later.

  
  


“I’m only claiming what’s mine.”  She purred.  Scooping the brunette up, she braced Regina’s back against the wall and draped the divine thighs over her shoulders.  Immediately Regina reached for the button switching the jets off as her pet delved her face into her throbbing core.  

  
  


“Toy?”  Moaning her question her mind was already swimming in bliss, but now it was all clicking.  With her nose buried in the hot folds, the darker counterpart lapped up the sticky sweet slick that oozed with want.  

  
  


Making rough passes with her tongue D drank her fill before acknowledging the question.  “Yes, my Queen.”  Meeting seductive chocolate with a pleased smirk,  “I am your present for the patience you endure.  I am to ravish you until you are sated.”  

  
  


“Emma?”  

  
  


“Watching, she needs to know that we aren’t the disfigured monster she thinks we are.”  Pressing a kiss to her Queen’s thigh to placate any concerns Regina had, she closed her eyes savoring the taste before looking up again. 

 

“She agreed. So this is us pleasing you in any way of your choosing.”  The dignified features softened into a relieved, but happy smile that warmed D’s body. “You are so beautiful when you smile.” Breathing the words the blonde admired her Queen.

  
  


The statement was vastly different than the cold, calculated words she expected to hear from the alter-ego.  The notion that maybe the two were slowly merging crossed her thoughts.  She threaded her fingers through the long locks,  “I love you so much.”  As if it were some verbal command D pressed her lips into Regina’s sex and explored every delicate fold.  Lavishing the sensitive skin; she circled the stiff clit with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth.  Teeth pinched and toyed with the hardened nub soliciting hot pants from the woman.

  
  


Curiosity struck the blonde with a fun idea; her index finger teased the rim of flesh surrounding Regina’s ass.  “God, what are you doing?”  The Queen’s thighs clenched around D’s head as most of her body melted into the feeling.  Slowly and gently the blonde penetrated the constrictive hole drawing out an elongated moan that finished with a seductive purr.  Pressing her finger in past the first joint, she felt the skin flex and adjust to the pleasant intrusion.  With each millimeter that slipped past the tight entrance came a gasping pant.

  
  


A surge of arousal spewed from Regina’s sex spurring on her toy’s ministrations.  Her tongue assaulted the mess drawing her Queen closer to the edge as her finger sunk deeper into the greedy hole.  Regina could feel the features of a smug grin trapped between her legs but was unable to verbalize a coherent sentence past the sounds of her own moans.  Sheathing the digit knuckle deep D found the right rhythm flicking her tongue over the engorged bundle of nerves.  Wiggling her fingertip, her Dark Swan stimulated the current building to a climax that screamed through the Queen’s lips.  

  
  


Regina instantly reached out to find a firm grip on the metal bar that currently held a damp washcloth.  Her body contracted in spasms as her toy didn’t stop the sweet torture and forced another wave of pleasure to burn through the brunette’s body.  Her toes curled as every muscle tensed and strained to keep the torrent of pleasure to a manageable level.  As she clamped down on the punished clit, her toy demanded one last encore performance and released a flood of the Queen’s delicious nectar.  

  
  


Exhausted Regina slumped over. Her deadweight shifted the balance forcing D to pull the brunette down into her lap.  Resting the side of her face against the scarred exterior of her pet’s shoulder, Regina panted, her breaths coming in tiny gasps. The blonde’s arms wrapped around her supporting her limp bones.   The stream of water had gone cold in the midst of their play but only now become apparent and uncomfortable.  Leaning forward keeping a firm hold on her Queen D reached for the faucet and turned it until warmth splashed over them.  “I love you too.”  D’s eyes squeezed shut as she hoped that Emma didn’t have to fear her mother anymore; maybe someday she could let her goof her longing for her too. 

  
  


Soothing warmth washed away the fear encompassing her mind as slick, silky skin rested and clung to hers.  Plucking her lover into her arms, she effortlessly turned the water off and carried Regina out of the shower.  Treading from the bathroom, she brought her Queen to the bed and laid her down.  

  
  


Coming off the high she had experienced, cohesive thought returned,  “Baby that was…”  

  
  


“Just foreplay.”  Flashing a promising smile, she bent down to kiss the sinfully soft lips.  

  
  


Energized by the thought, Regina forced her tongue into her pet’s mouth and dominated the kiss.  Raising up, she swallowed each breath given to her before parting for a fresh taste of air.  Brown eyes sized up her toy inspecting the damage Emma refused to show, but knew saying anything to address it or even show a sign of pity would ruin this moment.  Instead, she thought about what D enjoys knowing Emma was in there spectating. It needed to be mutual.  “In the cherry armoire, there is a present for you.”  She directed D’s attention towards the furniture she mentioned.  “You’ll know what is yours when you open it.”

  
  


Silently her blonde lover trekked across the room exposing her tattered backside, but something caught Regina’s eye.  Purple and black letters in the form of a stamp spelled out: Regina’s Property in a bold font.  Beneath that was fine print:  Return to the owner if found.  The tattoo had been etched into the supple pale skin of Emma’s left cheek that flexed as if the blonde felt her eyes studying the artwork.  This surprise ignited the possessive feelings she hadn’t experienced until now.  Her pet, much like Regina, had a reminder of the love they shared and captured its essence perfectly within the lettering.  She admired the ink as D collected the object from the doors of the cabinet.  “I wanted Emma to feel what I felt without the worry of being touched.”  

  
  


Carrying a double ended phallic toy in her right hand, she clutched the small wireless remote in the other.  “She appreciates the thought, as much as I do.”  Misty green was wiped clean with the back of the blonde’s hand.  Shaking her head clear she stopped beside her Queen handing over the small white remote.  Spitting into her hand, she stroked the short side lubricating the silicon surface.  “Would my owner like to assist me?”

  
  


Wetting the palm of her hand with a diligent lick she smirked up at her pet,  “Sounds like my property thinks she has a choice in the matter.”  Wringing her hand over the moistened end, she guided the tip in between the blonde’s swollen sex earning a low groan.  “Mmm, I love that sound.”

  
  


Green rolled into white as her body trembled ecstatically from the filling pressure.  “What position would you prefer, my Queen?”  The words breathed lustfully from her pet’s mouth with the turn of a hungry gaze staring through her itching to play.

  
  


“Under me, of course.”  Her lip twitched from the statement highlighting the subtle scar above her lip.  It was the first time Emma noticed the gentle flaw tempting her to come forward.

  
  


“Love, wherever you want me I will surely occupy that space.”  Tumbling over the brunette, she pulled her lover on top of her moaning when the prosthetic phallus pressed hard into the flesh masking her pelvis.  “Regina, my Queen, I never want to part from your side.  Please keep me.”

  
  


Regina snaked her hand between them and grasped the stiff member,  “Til death do us part, my beautiful pet.”  She whispered before lining herself up with the long, girthy toy.  Sliding down the thick length hitting deep within her core she let out a soft gasp.  “You were the last I had and the only one I wanted.  Emma, D, without you I was empty.”   Hips rocked together without conscious thought. Their bodies remembered the dance and its pace. Driving deeply, the Queen’s thrusts lost their languor as the blonde rocked their bodies together. Soft fingers trailed over the blonde’s abdomen causing a stutter in her movements. Pleading green eyes met the closed eyelids of her lover, head thrown back in rapture. As Regina’s hands continued skating across the soft expanse of skin beneath her, the body beneath her stilled. Opening her eyes as a tentative hand stroked lovingly across mutilated flesh.  Frightened eyes bore into caring brown pools. “Emma?” Regina stroked one hand up from the abdomen, feeling the sweat-soaked skin up her chest to a pale neck before she leaned forward to steal any protest forthcoming from the blonde.

  
  


“Please, I can’t…”  Though it seemed she was speaking to Regina, her plea called to her silent counterpart that had drifted to the back of her mind.  A small struggle filled the green orbs as any words spoken from her lover’s lips was lost.  The brunette started to pull back worried she had pushed her pet too far, but firm hands captured her wrists trapping her in place.  “Has my Queen gone soft in my absence?”  A devious smirk curled at the petite lips.  “Come on, what does my Queen want to do to me?”  A mocking chuckling posed the question as D thrust her hips up stealing a desirable gasp from the older woman.

  
  


Concerned features sharpened as the Queen was reeled in by the irresistible offer.  It had been too long since she was able to let loose with her toy and the pent-up need quickly trickled down to her burning slit.  As much as the brunette wanted to be asking the many questions bubbling at the forefront of her mind, it was those damn delicious hips pressing hard into hers that drew her into a cruel rhythm.  “Your Queen demands to feel that precious cock of yours dig deeper and harder.”  Growling her command, she pressed a button on the remote.  Subtle vibrations carried up through the silicon dick, glaring into the glassed-over eyes of her toy she happily knew the blonde was feeling them better than she was.

  
  


Slapping her core hard into the writhing body beneath her, the Queen flashed a wicked smile as she dialed up the speed on the pulsating dick.  “Seems to me you’ve forgotten how to fuck me.”  

  
  


“And you’ve lost that vicious touch.”  jeered through clench teeth, her toy continued to manipulate her.  “Afraid to play with me?  My Queen would never let such a slight go without correction.  Mother left a lasting impression, you--”  A painful bite sunk deep into the marked flesh cutting off any further words and drew out a long moan from her pet.  Agonizing power pumped hard as Regina neared her climax.  Growling through loud pants, she didn’t release the clump of flesh tasting a twang of metal she rolled deeper into the dildo.  

  
  


Each sloppy suck on the phallus splashed warm liquid of want onto her pet.  An unquenchable need burned between the two as D thrust vigorously, impossibly penetrating deeper until there was no more length.  One more click of the remote drove them over the edge spilling into Emma who bucked relentlessly against Regina.  The pleasure was so intense that she collapsed in on herself and allowed the tide to drag her out into bliss.  The pain from the bite stung throughout her body, but paralyzed under D’s hold she lingered at the front.  

  
  


After the waves settled, Regina finally released her hold and rested her head against the blonde.  Both trembled, but it was the weak breath of her pet that ended any thoughts of another round, “Toy.”  

  
  


Moving instantly with the word a strong arm wrapped around the brunette’s neck,   **_‘She needs this, just stay.’_ **  D held her Queen close. She shut down Emma's protest. Weak and exhausted, she fought to keep the shattered blonde in place.   **_‘This is for the best; you need to feel this.  Feel her.  Stop fighting.’_ **

  
  
  


“I love you Emma Swan and all that you are.”  Regina’s voice broke, but the words remained true.  

  
  


***

  
  


Regina awoke to an empty bed just as the sun crested the horizon. After the night they had shared, she felt sure that the two of them would wake entangled and naked--one step closer to where she wanted to be with Emma. But, the bed next to her remained empty and cold.  She forced her tired body out of the sheets, and though she skipped putting on pajamas last night, they felt more welcoming now than actual clothing.

  
  


When she stepped into the kitchen, she was pleased to see the freshly brewed coffee, but the wrong person sat at the breakfast bar reading a newspaper.

  
  


“Good morning, Annie.”

  
  


“It’s too early to be good. But, it is morning. I can agree to that. Before you get worried, Emma went out for a run nearly an hour ago. I suspect she should be returning. She said something about their physique has fallen into disrepair--whatever the hell that means.” Her voice dripped with disgust. “I tried for more than a year to get her to go to a gym. But, of course, she wouldn’t because that would require her to change clothes in front of someone. The only person I know that wore long sleeves at the freaking beach.”

  
  


She watched the tension flowing off Annie. At six oçlock in the morning on a Saturday, and the agent dressed for the business of any day: strawberry blonde bun, button down, slacks, blazer, and boots. The seasoned officer didn’t take to essentially to babysitting well according to Cora.  Her mother had forewarned her that Annie only did well with Emma as long as she was working. When they were idle, tempers flared.

  
  


“While I am over here to fix my coffee, can I get you anything?”

  
  


Annie loudly flipped the page with a loud sigh.

  
  


“I know my mother has assigned you to Emma indefinitely and I can tell that you resent it. Why don’t you request a reassignment? Why are you stuck as her handler? I am sure you have a lot of other offers, other avenues you wish to pursue. Why did you become an agent? ”

  
  


The agent dropped the paper and turned to wait out Regina’s probing questions.

  
  


“So, I guess this is where I am supposed to tell you my life story. We bond. We cry. We do each other’s hair, and we all live happily ever after. I think not.” Annie dramatically reopened her paper to a new page with a pop, blocking out any further need for conversation.

  
  


Not willing to accept the defeat, she sucked her teeth for a calming moment and went to grab her favorite mug. Today’s coffee was a rich black, and she was going to drink it that way. Bitter. Angry.

  
  


“Agent, this is my home. If you think for even a second that you can dismiss me like I am not important to your life, you can think again. It is both rude and inconsiderate. So, let’s try this one more time. Annie, can you tell me why you are so dissatisfied with your job? Is it that you have no other options or is it just my presence?”

  
  


Regina stepped across from Annie at the breakfast bar and effortlessly plucked the offending newspaper from the agent’s hands. A cold calm permeated the brunette staring at the fiery-eyed agent.

  
  


“Hey, lady. I wasn’t dismissing you. I was choosing not to answer. I am in your home at the directive of a U.S. Senator who happens to be able to make or break almost any career she wants. My fate is tied to whatever she deems fit. And, if you want to get into rude and inconsiderate let’s discuss the noise level of this house last night. Hmm. How about that. You do remember you offered me the guest room on the first floor which judging by what I listened to for most of the night must be directly under your bedroom. I tell you what. You want to get to know me a little better. Here goes. You think you are doing so awesome and amazing together, but where have you been for the last year and a half? Where were you when she had to get drunk just to talk to another human being that she wasn’t assigned to do so? Hmm. Where were you when she suddenly decided that she needed to move on and she picked up this sweet girl in a bar? The scars on her wrists are the fallout from the following morning. Where were you when she decided breathing was unnecessary? Where the fuck were you for all those countless days where she’s been afraid of shadows on the wall?”

  
  


Anger seethed in the brunette’s veins. She formed an answer, but it wasn’t one she was willing to share with the agent.

  
  


Burning blue cut deep into the velvety warm brown eyes. “I didn’t think you’d have an answer. Just ask yourself this, if today was a bad day-- a day where we have to lock her away from every sharp object and the outside world, where will you be that day? Will you choose to go work? Will you be waiting at your office? Outside the door? Will you be one of us trying to talk to her through the door?”

  
  


Regina sat blinking and confused, “You do know that I’ve had no idea where she has been for the last year. I wasn’t even sure she was alive. My mother told me she didn’t know where she had been sent. Emma has corrected me on some of what has transpired, but you can’t blame me for information that I didn’t have the access. You know getting anything out of my mother is harder than stealing from a Swiss bank. And, as for where I will be. I guess I will be wherever she thinks is best. I just got her back, and I never want to let her go again. I don’t know what you do or don’t know about my relationship with Ms. Swan, but I owe her everything. And, I want to be her everything again.”

  
  


Neither Regina nor the agent noticed a sweat-soaked Emma stepping into the room while her lover tried to go on the defensive.

  
  


“Whoa, tension much. Hey, what did I miss?” The blonde circumnavigated the two on her way for water.

  
  


Annie took the paper and headed for the door. “Nuh un agent, park it.” Confidence rolled off of Emma. “We are all going to sit down and talk, but the two of you are going to have to deal with my smell.”

  
  


“Miss Swan, I don’t mind talking, but you and your gamey gloriously tight pants and dripping under armor shirt can find my shower. I promise if you are back in 15 there will be an excellent breakfast with coffee for three waiting. I love you, but your smell is turning my stomach. Go.”

  
  


Emma put her hand up and said, “I get it. I’m taking my own breath away here, but I don’t want the two of you going at it again. Wait until I get back.”

  
  


Annie plucked her paper out of Regina’s hands and mumbled, “I’m willing to wait if you are.”

  
  


***

 

Emma’s stomach announced her presence at almost the same moment as Regina was setting plates on the table. The blonde wasn’t sure which sight she appreciated more: the view she received from Regina’s cleavage as she leaned down or, the stuffed crepes, eggs and bacon.

  
  


“I did miss your cooking, especially breakfast.” She hummed her happiness as she glanced at the table nervously waiting for a directive on where to sit.

  
  


Annie stepped around Emma growling a little as she went to the far end which seemed to clarify things for Emma.

  
  


The agent’s voice carried her annoyance, “You know you don’t have to defer to us to sit. You are an adult. You can sit anywhere.”

  
  


The blonde dropped her eyes to the table as she darted a glance at the head of the table where Regina belonged. “It’s not about where I am allowed to sit; it’s about where I belong. Sometimes I have a hard time seeing it. Always have.” The statement, though said without embarrassment, came out in a little above a whisper.

  
  


Regina held her tongue even though Annie’s lack of understanding agitated her. Their relationship dynamic needed clarification. The agent had not articulated her condemnation, but both ladies felt it. The brunette sat down after ensuring everyone had coffee and water.

  
  


“Now, agent. I don’t know what you think you know about our relationship, but I don’t like how you seem to be making derogatory implications about our lifestyle. What Emma and I have may not be conventional, but it suits the two of us. If you have questions, ask. If you doubt my love for her, I will prove it to you. But, I am tired of damnation when you know almost nothing about our relationship.”

  
  


Emma looked nervously between the two heads of the table as she chewed her first bite. “I don’t know what I missed while I was out, but you two need to drop it. Who can tell me how this started?”

  
  


Annie rolled her eyes rather than speaking. “I guess you could say that it started with an empty bed leading to the first cup of coffee. Your agent was less than friendly when I entered the room.”

  
  


“Hey, I made the coffee.”

  
  


The brunette’s ire erupted, “No, you brewed a pot of coffee. I poured my own cup. Then, I simply attempted small talk, but instead of politely participating you went on the offense and insinuated that I didn’t care enough about Emma to find her for the last year and a half.”

  
  


“Woah. Hey. Both of you. Really?” Emma turned her head looking back and forth between the two ends where the anger continued to build. “Regina didn’t know where I was because I asked Cora not to tell her. If Ingrid was alive, Regina was in danger. It was that simple. If Ingrid got loose, I can’t even…” her voice gave out as the idea made itself known. Emma closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to fight back the looming attack. She felt soft fingers brush over her left hand.

  
  


Emerald green met coffee brown in understanding. The blonde appreciated Regina’s support, but part of her didn’t feel deserving.

  
  


“I am sorry. I assumed Emma’s wishes were because she wanted out of this relationship. I saw the footage of her choosing Ingrid. I didn’t even know about the collar situation until I saw the photograph on the news. That photograph was all over Instagram. I should’ve asked.”

  
  


The blonde looked apologetically at Annie. “If I didn’t love her, would I have fallen apart the way I did?”

  
  


“I didn’t doubt that you loved her. I doubted that she loved you. I thought you were just ‘her pet’ or arm candy-- you know like those young women that date old rich guys. They don’t care about those girls.” Annie glanced from Emma over to Regina and couldn’t help, but sputter. “Shit, I didn’t mean you were old. I just was referring to the position of power over Emma.”

  
  


Regina rolled her eyes. “I didn’t take exception to the statement about age, but my position of power over Emma is what made us meet. It isn’t what made her choose to serve. That was a choice presented and made. All you had to do is ask her. I am sure she would gladly have told you the whole sordid story.”

  
  


“It all started with a parking space,” Emma cut in with a radiant smile. “Who knew oversleeping would pay off?”

 

Regina took another bite and returned her hand to touch the blonde’s arm. “Annie made some insinuations earlier about what she’s had to do for you in the last year or so. But, she hasn’t clarified why she’s the right one for the job. What I still don’t understand in all of this is why Annie does a job she hates?”

  
  


Emma and Regina both turned to Annie who took another bite of her breakfast and contemplated how to answer. “I don’t hate my job. I hate having nothing to do. Emma is almost self-sufficient if we aren’t in the field. But, in a week or two, whenever Emma gets acclimated to being here my job will be done. Then, I will get reassigned.”

  
  


“I used to have such a sense of security. I knew where I belonged. I had a source of comfort and someone who looked out for my best interests.” Regina laced her fingers with the blonde’s as she spoke, “She made me slow down when I worked too hard. She gave me strength when I lost faith. It won’t be long, and I will find myself again. At least, I hope I do.”

  
  


“You know you don’t have to wear a collar for us to have that again. I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives.”

  
  


Annie watched the blonde as her demeanor noticeably shifted to a more open and vulnerable woman. “Do you think I can sit with you while you work this morning?”

  
  


The connection between the women intrigued Annie. ‘I guess I need to see it to get it.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Put Your Arms Around Me - Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite once you get beyond the first 150+ words. Regina and Emma are searching to find who they are once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no promises how fast this will go. The chapters will be shorter as they are less difficult to work on, but I can also say that we are much more interested now that we realized where we lost our way. Thanks again for the support.

Annie couldn’t help but stare into Regina’s home office. She had an unobstructed view from her lounge chair in the den. Although she had been invited to join them, the intimate moment developing between the former mistress and her pet needed privacy. Even from here, she felt like a voyeur or a third wheel.

 

The two women seemingly lost in their own worlds connected profoundly. For more than an hour, no one uttered a word, but they were in constant communication. Annie had never seen anything like it before. Regina busied herself with her work files, reading and making notations. But, with Emma’s head almost in her lap, the littlest movements of her fingertips had the two of them smiling quietly. Shy glances passed back forth. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she had seen Emma press kisses to the outside of the other woman’s thigh.

 

What would it be like to have someone so in tune with you? Annie realized the emotion welling inside her wasn’t annoyance or disgust; it was relief. Her days here shortened dramatically with this little window into their world. Regina cared for Emma without reservation. Without notifying the women, she decided today would be an excellent time to begin the process of withdrawing from Emma’s life. She made herself scarce by heading out the door for a long walk.

 

***

 

Regina sat on a sofa with files piled in front of her on the coffee table. She steadily read one as Emma sat at her feet with her head leaning against the brunette’s thigh. Sharp nails scratched at her scalp sending delightful tingles down the blonde’s spine.  “How are you feeling?”

 

A small smile graced the thin pink lips of her pet, “I’m the best I’ve been in a very long time. I’m having a hard time believing I’m here with you. I keep thinking that this is a dream and I’m going to wake up back in that cage.” She kissed the thigh she leaned against and closed her eyes again absorbing the moment. Increasingly more timid fingers continued stroking through long strands. “Whatever you want to ask, I can handle it. We don’t have to pretend. You know the worst there is to know about me, and I know your worst too.”

 

Regina’s hand stilled. She placed the file she had been reading to the side. Curiosity caused green eyes to open and peer upward. “I wanted to say thank you, but I don’t know how well received this conversation will be.”

 

“Thank you for what?”

 

Trying to control her emotions, the mayor blew out a strong stream of air from her nose, “You cannot pretend you don’t know what last night meant to me.”

 

Mild tremors spread from pale hands as they encircled an olive-skinned foot. Light kisses fell across toes leading up across the tendons toward a delicate ankle. Feather-light caresses continued up the brunette’s leg as the blonde migrated to between her legs. Lifting up onto her knees so that they could be nose to nose, she beckoned Regina with a finger. Their lips crashed, Emma dominating and guiding their movements. Oxygen-depleted. Lungs burned. Foreheads bumped as Emma stopped the kiss for want of air, not lack of passion.

 

“Never doubt how much it meant for us either. I’m sorry I can’t be the woman you remember. But…” Strong arms pulled Emma onto Regina’s lap. “I can love you with everything that I am. I know you saw the scars. I know you felt me there, but I’m not ready to be there on my own.” She cupped Regina’s face in her hands. “I used to dream about singing you those sappy lyrics from John Legend’s All of Me because I could have written that freaking song about you. But, I don’t write songs. And, you don’t want to hear me sing. You may be an alto, but I sing like a frog.”  Matching grins acknowledged the self-deprecating truth.

 

She ran a thumb across plump red lips. “D misses Ingrid so much, but she’s beginning to question whether mother loved her at all. D held her respect, but Ingrid only gave her cruelty and pain. She doesn’t want to talk about it, but she never felt real love in her life until we met you. I need you to show her all the love you’ve given me.” She traced her fingers lightly over the mayor’s features, closing her eyes as if she was memorizing them. “I knew she had the strength to be with you, to show you how beautiful you are even though I’m too hung up on what I’m not.”

 

Their bodies melded as they traded gentle kisses only to be interrupted by the growl of Emma’s stomach.

 

“You and your stomach.” Regina propped her feet up on the coffee table to help balance the additional weight on her lap. “What do you say we pretend I am making you eat healthy and order pizza?”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Regina Mills?” asked the blonde in mock exaggeration.

 

“What?”

 

“Either you are a cleverly disguised replicant or a pod person from Invasion of the Body Snatchers.Not only did you suggest pizza, but you have your feet on the coffee table.And, to top it off, you forgot to use a coaster for your drink.”

 

Giggles fall from red lips. “Miss Swan, I assure you that this will not be a habit. My feet are up here for your safety. And, I have learned to appreciate pizza.”

 

“Uh huh, I am bringing you to the dark side a little bit at a time. Before you know it, you are going to realize the greatness that is the bear claw.”

 

The brunette playfully shoved the blonde in response.

 

***

 

Letting out a weary sigh, Annie entered the house ready to bare witness to another awkward moment.  However, this was not the case, “No you go blow your MOM!”  Emma’s shout echoed down the hallway putting urgency in the redhead’s steps.  Nearly sliding off the tile floor and into the living room she was halted in place at an unusual sight.  Emma sat on the floor between the couch and coffee table wearing less clothing than normal.  Just an oversized t-shirt and boxers with more skin showing than she thought the blonde capable of handling in the presence of others.

 

“What the crap?”  She scoffed, her thoughts scurrying to assess the situation.  An empty bottle of beer sat within reach next to a freshly opened one.  A box of half-eaten pizza sat on the other side, with a trail of crumbs dusting off the table and onto the carpet beside her.  

 

“Listen, Squeaker; your balls won’t drop for another 7 years and even by then I will have screwed your mom, father, and older sister not in that order.  Before you think you can t-bag me just imagine the sounds coming from your parent’s bedroom while you masturbate yourself to sleep in shame.”  Speaking coldly into her headset, she painted an unpleasant picture in the other player’s mind as she loomed over the checkpoint.  With her scope up she lined up her shot waiting for the right moment to use her ultimate.  With the points gathering quickly to the goal count she used Widowmaker’s Infra-sight to light up the opponents.  One by one her teammates and herself eliminated the other team allowing them to capture the checkpoint.  Now all they had to do was hold their position and picking the other players off one by one until the timer ran out.  Easy when you have the right sniper’s perch facing the chokepoint leading into the area.  Leaning forward she intently focused on the screen, nailing the first two with lightning fast precision.  “You’re just a chicken cunt flopping around the screen with no skill, your team would have a better chance if you sat on your own riptire and rode around the entire time than thinking you can actually help.  Fuck you too ass-monkey!”  

 

Seeing Emma was getting too worked up Annie intervened, tearing the plug from the outlet she watched with a stoic veneer as what was once a cold calculated demeanor turn rageful red.  “WHAT THE FUCK ANNIE!”

 

Anger permeated the edges of cold thin lips. She snatched the controller out of Emma’s hands, “Need I remind you that overstimulation causes episodes. Do remember the third night of the world series. You were shouting at the tv, and then you were hyperventilating and tore your skin off with your nails. If this is what your queen deems taking care of you, this isn’t going to work.”

 

“I was about to fucking win!  This is different, you stupid fucking asshat!  I was just fine without you!”

 

“Are you meaning now, or then? Because if I remember correctly, the time after that you slit both your wrists open. And, do I need to go on about the time after that. You cannot handle this kind of excitement, Emma. You aren’t normal. You will NEVER be normal again. I thought you fucking understood that. Or, at least your beloved mistress should. But, I guess I was wrong on both counts.”

 

“Oh my fucking god, not this stupid argument again.  I swear if you don’t stop pushing me I am going to kick the snot out of you until you leave me the fuck alone.”

 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Annie reached into her coat pocket and removed a syringe. “I didn’t want to have to do this to you.” She slipped the cover off the needle.

 

“Don’t you dare try it, I am warning you, Annie, back the fuck off.”

 

She huffed in exasperation, “Seriously? You want to fight me now. Emma, do you realize how fucked your situation is? We can’t take you back to Control. We have been DISAVOWED. Your lucky the Senator had supplies shipped so that you don’t have to go without anytime soon. God, why am I wasting my breath on arguing with you when you are like this?”

 

Annie carefully placed the syringe between her teeth. Bending her knees and putting her arms up, she assumed her defensive position. She wished she and Emma never had physical disagreements. Unfortunately, they both suffered from being too stubborn to back down. With a feint to the right, Annie swept her left leg behind Emma’s right hoping to knock the woman off balance. Startled by a noise behind her, Annie glanced over her shoulder giving Emma opportunity. The first slap dislodged the needle from her teeth; the second rattled her teeth in its ferocity.

 

One painful lunge pinned Annie to the floor. The furious blonde ignored caution. She forced her forearm under the agent’s chin cutting off her air. Annie bucked to knock her loose, but as white dots invaded Annie’s vision. The sound of buckles tightening followed by a shocked gasp eluded to the reason  Emma stopped.

 

Annie’s eyes gained focus slowly.

 

“I don’t know what in God’s name you believe gave you the right to be disrespectful in my house, but your Queen is going to remind you of the rules.” Regina locked the leash in place as she bent forward enunciating each word carefully.

 

Annie idly thanked whatever God was listening that Regina focussed her anger on her pet.

 

Adjusting her stance, Regina snapped her fingers and pointed at the floor. “Vermin crawl, but you are less than, slither Pet.”

 

Foolishly, Emma wrapped her hands around the collar and felt for the buckle.

 

Regina whipped her left leg into her pet’s abdomen, stealing her air. “You should know better than to challenge me.” She stepped blithely behind her pet and used one heeled foot to drive her body to the floor. “I said slither.”

 

Angrily dragging her body across the biting tile, she raised an errant shoulder too high only to feel the spike of a heel shove downward.

 

  
“Faster, princess. Your disciplining awaits.”

 

The blonde grunted her pain but continued to move forward. “Which way do you want me to go?”

 

The leash around Emma’s throat hauled her back forcefully. Bending up at the waist, she had a wad of smooth material shoved in her mouth. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.” Fingers snapped again. “Down.” A stern tug on the leash brought compliance.

 

The blonde quit fighting as her body adjusted to familiar physical cues. Regina’s scent filled her nose as involuntary tears rolled from green eyes.

 

“Annie, when I am done with Emma I expect a departure time frame for your flight back.”  With her usual politician’s tone, Regina made sure she was heard.

 

“Yes, Ms. Mills.”  Audibly gulping, Annie couldn’t help but feel relieved once the two were out her sight.  The Senator’s daughter was more terrifying than she had anticipated.

 

***

 

Regina spared her mutt some dignity when it came to the stairs allowing Emma to use her hands and knees.  Had she more time, she would have drawn out the humiliation a little longer, but if she were to deliver a punishment before going to work, she needed every spare minute.  The Queen didn’t want to rush their first time and make sloppy mistakes, what she was about to do had to stick.  She felt confident when Emma paused in the midst of her assault on Annie after collaring her, but she still had to be careful.  

 

The old Emma had briefly shined through when she asked to play video games instead of being locked up.  Unsure if it was wise to miss a dose, some of the research she did on the medications told her that her mother was keeping the blonde malleable and not healing the broken mind.  She already lined up a few appointments with doctors she trusted to evaluate her later on in the week, but she couldn’t forego waiting any longer to start curving this irrational behavior.

 

“Stay.”  She tugged back on the leash at the bedroom’s threshold,  “On your knees.”  She snapped.

 

Annoyance flooded her posture as Emma settled on her knees keeping a slight slouch to her shoulders.  ‘Annie caused the fight, and yet I am the one being punished for it.  This is bullshit.’  Though it was an inner monologue, her Queen caught the eye roll.

 

“You know better.”  Regina hissed.  “Sit up.”  Grabbing Emma’s chin with a firm hold she straightened her pet’s spine,  “I don’t care who started the fight, you are my pet, and you have rules.  Right?”  She raised a brow waiting for a response.  It was a subtle nod, but it sufficed for the answer she was looking for.  “Right.”  Releasing her grasp she turned and stalked over to the lock on the opposite side of the room.

 

Collecting a key from her desk along the journey, she opened the door and flicked on the light switch.  “Come here.”  She patted her thigh calling Emma over, “Don’t make me wait.”  The Queen warned.

 

Already raw from rug burn she fought through the pain and crawled to her Queen’s side, Emma’s actions showed her intention to avoid wasting her Mistress’s time.  She kneeled once again in the expected position and waited.  Her eyes surveyed the room noticing how sparse it was in comparison to the previous dungeon her Queen once had.  Though a few objects stuck out to her, it seemed Regina was slowly piecing together her old collection.  There wasn’t any furniture yet, but Emma could see a few places where she might find herself tied up.

 

“Go to the post.”  She waited for the blonde to enter before following her in and locking the door behind them.  While her pet sat at the post, Regina gathered a pair of cuffs and her cane; it was the very same one she introduced Emma to back in the very beginning.  Strangely nostalgic over the tool she never could part from it.  “Wrists.”  She commanded standing on the opposite side.

 

Once tethered to the post she backed away and out of sight,  “There will be some leniency this time around, but make no mistake next time you come in here it will be without the clothes.”  This was all about testing the blonde’s limits, she had to be cautious not to push her over the edge, but with the building desire between her thighs, she was feeling less considerate.  “Stand up.”  She tapped her pet’s shoulder with the rod encouraging the blonde to heed her orders quickly.

 

Clamping down on the soft fabric in her mouth she followed instructions but leaned into the wooden pole.  A sharp sting of the cane across her back had her hissing against the cloth.  “Stand up straight.”  Growling out Regina walked back around and grabbed the links of chain connecting the padded leather.  Pulling Emma’s arms up with them she strung the metal over a hook at the top keeping her pet on the tips of her toes.  “Seems we have lots to work on.”  Smirking her statement, she traced the cane along the outstretched forearm teasing a trail of pin pricks down to her bicep.  She circled studying the slim frame imagining the different muscles tensing under the rod’s touch.  

 

“I wonder if that intern I met long ago is still in there?”  She smacked the post watching Emma jerk at the sound,  “She was intrigued by what I can do.”  Striking the opposite side, she purposefully grazed the blonde’s thigh earning a muffled hiss.  “Curious about the pleasure I could inflict with the precise amount of pain.”  She landed a blow across the backs of her pet’s thighs garnering a groan as her pet’s body twitched. Errant eyes challenged the Queen as the blonde twisted her neck to stare at her captor.

 

The Queen stepped behind her pet. Emma listened to the brief rustle as Regina looked for whatever she desired. The room stilled.

 

Emma waited.

 

And, waited.

 

Anxiety filtered into her bloodstream with her back held stiff and straight. ‘Did she leave me here?’ As doubt crept under her skin as a velvety soft cloth encircled her head; warm lips brushed her ear, “Years have passed, but the rules remain. My possessions obey me and respect me. Their lives are meaningless within these walls or any walls for that matter. You are mine. You will always be mine. Unnecessary fractious behavior will not be tolerated.” Though her tone stayed even and calm, her pet sensed the tenuous hold. "Distractions such as that will not be tolerated again, am I clear?"

 

She nodded vehemently.

  


“No. I want verbal responses. Use your words.”

 

“Clear.” Emma squeaked out. “I mean your command is clear, my Queen.”

 

Naked breasts pressed into her clothed back as the mayor wrapped her body around her pet. “Can you feel my hard points pressing into your back? What about the warmth of my skin? No, you have a hint of them because you insist on keeping something between us. Next time we enter, you will have nothing on but my collar. But, this time, I let you enter with it to calm your nerves.” Firm hands checked the tightness of her restraints and trekked down until they met fabric.

 

Regina clicked her tongue in agitation and stepped away. “Who do you serve?”

 

The blunt tip of the cane traced in an arc down the t-shirt. The bamboo caught an imperfection and snagged. A quick twist jabbed the hard surface into a shoulder blade and tore the material. A band of skin from Emma’s left shoulder to her spine felt the breeze from the air vent caressing her bare skin.

 

“You,” another squeak fell from pale lips.

 

A warm tongue soothed the exposed flesh. Tension decreased as her pet leaned toward her trying to gain more contact.

 

“Who am I to you? Why do I get such a privilege?”

 

“You are my Queen.” The words rang with a confident tone; the first since they entered the room.

 

Again the cane pushed against her body; this time directing her head to the side. Luscious lips dominated the younger woman. A hint of the mayor’s arousal wafted around her nose. Regina’s silky skin rubbed along Emma’s as her body withdrew.

 

Her Queen’s breath tickled her ear. “Do you remember when I said that I liked my playthings to wear suits because I liked discovering every layer?” Assertive fingers plucked the neck of the shirt away from shivering, excited skin. Surfacing from beneath rippling tides of self-loathing and fear, Emma exhaled slowly. Her jaw loosely worked against her thoughts searching her memory. “Yes, ma’am. I do. That night I felt your bite for the first time.”

 

“True. I marked you as mine. I left beautiful black and blue welts all over that pink backside.” Snip. Snip. Snip. Metal brushed the back of her neck as a finger found purchase in the hole in the fabric. The finger and fabric strained downward together, shredding and separating as they went.

 

Dizzy. Euphoric.Panic-stricken. Emma’s knees buckled as the shirt fell open across her back. Her lips and jaw worked furiously to force sound out of constricting pipes. “You said next time,” came out in little more than a whisper.

 

Regina’s arm found its home beneath the blonde’s breasts under the loose film of her shirt. She pulled their warm bodies together back to front. “I said next time you enter you will be naked. I said nothing of today’s visit or exit.”

 

Giving a dark chuckle, Regina slowly peeled her body away to remove the remnants of the t-shirt. "It's the layers, Miss Swan. I find removing them satisfying even when the layers are psychological or spiritual. We need to reconnect down to our aches and pains." Running her tongue along the side of Emma's neck she dragged the last scrap free. "Beneath this are my favorite person's secrets and insecurities." After the fabric hit the floor, Regina’s naked body aligned with her pet’s again. Holding her close, she whispered. "I relish these intimate discoveries; I treasure every single thing about you. But, for us to work you have to help me too. How many do you deserve, my love?”

 

“Twenty.”

 


	5. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins as Dom Regina finishes her session with Emma. They haven't played in years so it means a lot to both women, but life continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took so long. Xevn moved. I had surgery on my wrist and my muse has but uncooperative. That may be as much caused by Hydrocodone as the lack of inspiration. Who knows?

“Thank you, my queen.” Emma panted out between clenched teeth. Her head lolled back; her body refused to function. The ache in her skin filled in the cracks in her soul. Emma’s body had missed her sessions with her mistress as much as she had longed for her lover. Emma steadied her thoughts; someday she would have the strength to tell Regina she was the only important thing in her life. Without her, Emma’s life stayed in a constant state of harrowing boredom and loneliness.

 

Lost in the ebb and flow of self-evaluation, time lost meaning while Regina worked whether she used a whip, a cane or a feather. She knew how to read her pet; Emma panted, cried, screamed and blissfully whispered her appreciation incessantly in their new playroom as Emma’s mind let go of her deepest fears and emotional trauma. The blonde’s wrists and shoulders screamed from holding her full body weight. Her sweat soaked skin glistened under the spotlights. Regina had coated her body with small reminders of what it meant to be the queen’s possession. In a monumental effort to control her limbs, Emma attempted to transfer some of the weight to her feet only to comprehend her mistake immediately. Pain radiated out and down highlighting every strike of the cane. She reveled in the sensations; she had longed for Regina’s attention on countless nights, some in cages, some in beds. Today fulfilled all her long-held desires and then some.

  
  


Standing to the side sipping her wine, Regina assessed her pet and decided to end the scene. Beautifully broken down walls would rebuild quickly if she didn’t move them into aftercare. Emma’s intelligence and pride created stumbling blocks. She had to be exhausted and sated to make progress, but every session had to borderline on abuse to achieve the necessary effect.

  
  


“Shhhh. Quiet your mind.”

  
  


Warm breath ruffled wild blonde tendrils surrounding her ear. Releasing the chain that held her arms in place, Regina caught her pet as Emma’s muscles refused to participate.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” The apology fell unbidden from the blonde’s lips. Reddening cheeks told her story. Although she knew her mistress did not mind her sweaty body pressed into hers, Emma wanted this first time to be perfect and unmarred by something as simple as sweat-stained clothing.

  
  


“I believe I commanded you to hush. Now, stop thinking. I want you present in the moment, not questioning if I am dissatisfied or comparing today to what we used to have.” Allowing her pet’s body to support itself with hers, she slowly stood to take the bulk of both of their weights. They crossed the threshold into the bedroom where she laid Emma on a soft blanket perched on top of the bed.

  
  


“Flat on your stomach, please. I need to care for your wounds first.” 

  
  


Doing as instructed, Emma’s legs carried her leaden body. Instead of using her arms to crawl across the space, she walked to the end of the bed and rolled onto the waiting blanket. Her antics earned an amused eye roll from her mistress. 

  
  


First, Regina discarded her silk blouse; Emma thoroughly appreciated the unobstructed view of Regina gorgeous chest as she leaned over to wipe her pet’s skin. Using a wet washcloth, Regina cleaned the sweat from the tenderized skin. Then, she treated the scrapes and bruises with an ointment. Emma hummed in contentment as her eyes drifted closed, her mind quiet; her queen worked the knots from her pet’s strained arms and shoulder muscles. 

  
  


She felt the whisper of a kiss on the back of her neck while the last vestige of tension leaked from her body. Emma succumbed to sleep, but she missed the weight of a body beside her.

  
  


***

  
  


Like a morning a few years before, Emma woke from her nap to a sick feeling; it crawled in her throat preventing even a dry, raspy whisper.  Wrapped in sheets that clung to her moist and cold skin, she felt the labor of her breath. Caught someplace between anxious and exhilarated her back felt deliciously raw and bruised.  Her brain began to process the day’s events; the regrets from this afternoon cascaded through her mind until the clicking of laptop keys interrupted them.

  
  


The blonde rolled onto her side hoping to get a glimpse of the brunette at work. Instead, Regina carried a tray toward the bed leaving her abandoned laptop.

  
  


“Sorry. I had to do a tiny bit of housekeeping for work. Although this isn’t how I planned to spend my day, I’m not complaining about the outcome. Would you?” Her confidence wavered when asking her question. Rather than responding, a pale hand pushed an errant brown curl behind Regina’s ear. A bright toothy grin appeared on her face, though sadness still sat heavily in her green eyes.

  
  


“Drink. You should be more than a little dehydrated. And, then I will give you snack.”

  
  


“I’m not six. You don’t have to act like I’m an invalid.” 

  
  


A dark brown eyebrow quirked in irritation, but the blonde noticed inadequacy lay underneath. “No one said you are either. But, your childlike whine isn’t very appealing. More than anything I hoped to stave off sub drop. You haven’t played with me in a long time. I am fairly certain my mother’s control of you could be categorized the same way, but…” She hesitated to bring up Ingrid. ‘Would it do more harm than good?’ She sighed before pulling the covered dish from the tray. “I suppose I am going to have to eat this huge warm brownie all by myself then.”

  
  


Stunned by the statement, Emma sat quietly waiting for her mistress to make the next move. She stared at the gooey brown deliciousness and licked her lips.

  
  


“I did command you to drink, did I not?”  

  
  


Pink lips wrapped around her straw. Cold water helped soothe her scratchy throat. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Chagrined but playful, Emma tried the honest approach.  “I never would turn down anything you offered, especially chocolate. Actually, anything you cooked.”

 

Setting the glass aside the queen dropped her robe to the floor and slipped her naked body in behind the blonde,  “True, but I am not about to punish the small indiscretions just yet.” Placing the dish beside them, she broke off a small piece of the treat and presented it to her pet.  “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and if I am to show you off, I would prefer you energized and ready.” Feeling the soft wet lips brush over her fingers she dipped the piece inside Emma’s mouth.  Tasting the digits before carefully plucking the bite from Regina’s delicate hold she teased over the first set of knuckles. “Don’t play with your food, dear.”

  
  


Emma swallowed the mashed treat before speaking,  “I can’t help that you are so delectable.”

  
  


“Cute, but focus on eating. There will be plenty of time for dessert.”  Her voice dropped to a seductive octave. “If you behave yourself, that is.”

  
  


“No worries, I know this song and dance.  I spent plenty of time on your mom’s arm to learn how to be seen and not heard.”

  
  


The statement stung even if it wasn’t meant to, but Regina again felt the boiling anger wishing to remove every trace of her mother’s influence from the blonde’s mind.  “You’re mine, and I expect you to be more than a piece of arm candy. That brilliance of yours can be useful. Do you remember Chicago? I thought I wanted you quiet and then you couldn’t contain your brash intelligence. You dumbfounded the entirety of the bank’s elite. That day you proved your value. I will never forget it. The moment you upstaged Robin and beautifully defended my people allowed me to see the truth behind the sweet and innocent girl you pretended to be.”

  
  


“You mean, Dark Swan’s brilliance?”  In a heavy-handed retort, Emma’s discomfort showed. But, Regina could sense the hope in the question.

  
  


“Emma, not once have I asked for the other part of you. I was more than surprised to have you present during our session.  The exceptionally astute party I speak of is you, and I want it to be you. I don’t even know how to say this without hurting you, but I like the genuine you and not some shell that takes a beating. Punishing you is something more than what it could ever be with D.  She pushes me past my limits and brings out a side I am not comfortable with unleashing. I would rather our sessions be punishment, something we both enjoy and not abuse.” She pressed her lips against Emma’s shoulder in silent prayer. Regina enjoyed the feel of Emma’s warm skin against her lips.

  
  


“D’s been absent a lot of late, watching, but quiet.  She’s been less talkative, pushing me to deal with things.  Even if I wanted to switch, I don’t think I can. I am even less sure if she will let me.  I don’t understand why either. It's been a drastic, maybe even unsettling. I noticed the change since being back in the states.”  Emma seemed hesitant to speak about her internal thoughts. But, a warm set of lips and a tongue kept short-circuiting any growing doubt. Regina’s continuing efforts to not treat her like a broken doll helped to give Emma the strength to speak about the things she normally wouldn’t.

  
  


“But the other day--” Regina verbally prodded while her lips still raked over the scarred tissue on Emma’s shoulder.

  
  


“I pushed. I continued to do so until D came out.  I wasn’t ready to give you more. But, you needed it--we needed that physical connection. She relented.  For her being out is a painstaking chore, but she agreed that you are worth it. Instead of blacking out, she forced me to stay present like she wanted me there for a reason--to share in the experience. In the past, she never allowed me to watch through her eyes. Most days, whatever she’s doing its a well-kept secret from me.”

  
  


“Should I be worried?”  Regina asked after rewarding her pet with another bite then smoothing over the rough skin with soft kisses.

  
  


“Strangely, no.”  An appreciative hum fell from the blonde’s lips until an unwelcome realization bubbled to the surface. “Don’t my scars bother you?” Regina’s nose delicately traced the edges of the raised pink tissue.

  
  


“Only if they upset you.” The soft touches and delicate puffs of breath raised goose pimples across her flesh.

  
  


“I hate her marks. Do you…” the blonde drew in a shaky breath. Her mistress felt the hum of her nervousness. “Could we see if they can be removed? I want her memory erased from my skin even if we can’t delete my memories. I don’t need a visual reminder of her in my life.”

  
  


Gentle kisses pressed over the rounded edge of her shoulder where the clear flesh began again. “I will make it happen for you, but you realize they have to see it to treat it. No more hiding.”

  
  


Weary green eyes locked onto pools of warm chocolate. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

  
  


***

  
  


There was some delay in her morning routines, finding an arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Sometime during the night, the queen had ceased to be the big spoon. Emma’s nose pressed into the soft skin in the crook of her neck, one leg draped across hers, but the blonde’s arm held her in place like an anchor. She glanced at the clock and chose to ignore reality for a few more minutes. For the first time in ages, her life might be on the path she had chosen for herself. Her fingers found purchase in loose blonde curls. She indulged every fantasy she held dear when she rolled onto her side and woke the blonde by placing gentle kisses all over her face. The blonde drew their naked bodies together and hummed in contentment.

  
  


“Good morning, my love.”

  
  


“Morning.” The word breathed into Regina’s skin causing a pleasurable shiver. Emma must have noticed the reaction. First, her nose nuzzled into the warm skin then she left open mouth kisses going down her queen’s neck.

  
  


“As much as I love this attention, we don’t have the time this morning. Put a pause on that thought for later.” The warmth of her words prevented Emma from feeling chastised. “You go shower. I will select your clothes for the day.”

  
  


Two coffees and several hours later Emma sat at the table in the back of Regina’s office transcribing the mayor’s notes while the meeting with Winchester Marshall, III continued to expound on his current topic of derision. 

  
  


“You may be the mayor, but I am telling you that no one will support this. We cannot have a halfway house for runaway teens. We especially can’t afford for you to cater to transgender teens. This is political suicide woman. Do you not get that?” Infuriated the man stood from his chair but lost his momentum. Then, the flustered man wiped the sweat from his brown using his handkerchief. He straightened his tie and corrected the creases in his jacket that he had acquired while the mayor had lined out her latest pet project.

  
  


“I don’t think you understand. You are a city councilman. You have less power than I do. Feel free to make this a war, but I think you will find I am much more adept at the games than you are. If you remember correctly I managed to oust a state senator from his seat, don’t make me go after yours.”

  
  


Red-faced, he turned to eyeball Emma from his current position. “You’ve already committed political suicide, just wait until the next election. You will see. No one wants a dyke and her toy running the city.” 

  
  


Fury burned in Regina’s veins. She snatched her phone from its cradle preparing to call security.

  
  


Before the man could blink, Emma occupied the space a hair’s breadth in front of his nose. Her fists clenched and waiting for use. “You will not speak to her that way,” she whispered dangerously. “Do you not understand who I am? I know your name, address, height, and weight. If I take an interest in you, I can find out anything about you, and I do mean anything. For example, I find it interesting that your second wife and your first wife both died by drowning even though one of them had been a competitive swimmer in college. You dress wearing expensive clothes, yet your house is going into foreclosure soon, and your company is looking at filing chapter 13 status. It will get you out of debt with most of your creditors, but the boys in Vegas will still expect their payment. Shall I continue or do you grasp what I am trying to make you see?”

  
  


“Swan, this is not your matter to resolve.” Regina’s icy tone dug into her well-kept facade, but the sub chose to ignore the directive. Her heels clicked decisively as she made her way from behind the desk and between the opposing parties.

  
  


“If you can’t find your manners, I will find something juicy to light up the local message boards. You reek of shady deals, cheap hookers, and strippers. You may have the good ol’ boy network and the bible thumpers’ votes, but I can help them see the error of their ways. Respect must be given, or I will take it through subterfuge or force; the choice is yours.” The last sentence launched out from between gritted teeth as her eyes bore holes into her victim. 

  
  


“Toy. You are out of line.” The mayor’s firm grip wrapped around Emma’s throat and squeezed slowing her pet’s airflow. Emma’s cheeks reddened with embarrassment and frustration. Did her queen expect her to allow this man to disrespect her?

  
  


White spots appeared in her vision; Emma fought to remain standing. “Councilman, you are dismissed. Do not take her threats lightly. She can do any and all the things she has threatened. My love can find one tiny data point left out of a 15-mile long code. If she can do that, she can do something as simple as finding dirt on you. I don’t plan on encouraging this behavior of hers, but you must also stop inspiring it too. Don’t give her cause. Get out of my sight for now. Stay out of the news. As a group, we will discuss this in our closed door research meeting next week. When we are done, we will present the public with a sound decision with evidence to back our stance.” 

 

His strawberry toupee shifted oddly on his head as he took large, ungainly steps to exit the room as fast as his body could propel him.

  
  


“What were my instructions?” Irritation laced the words as her anger receded. 

  
  


“I am not D.” Emma’s hurt and angry eyes shifted away from her queen.

  
  


“That’s not the point. What were my instructions?”

  
  


The blonde’s chin dipped as disappointment surged forward. “You told me to listen to what he had to say so that we could strategize how to take apart his objections in next week’s council meeting. Study sessions are closed to the public. You could better sway him without an audience, but it could possibly help unite the council in their current campaign to solve the runaway youth problem.” Emma wiped a stray tear that had escaped.

  
  


Regina lifted her pet’s chin. “When you behave as D, don’t be shocked when I call you by her name because in that moment you earned it. She’s a brute and a bully at times. I need your agile mind, not a quick takedown.” 

 

  
Emma read the truth in her words. Self-recrimination followed closely behind.

  
  


“I apologize for my behavior, your majesty. I spoke out of line. You don’t want or need my help.”

  
  


Regina chewed her lower lip while her pet avoided eye contact. Emma’s lover wanted to console her; her owner wanted to pull her across her lap and spank her until she couldn’t sit for the foreseeable future. The dom examined the defeated stance and noticed how her pet appeared to be withdrawing mentally from the space.

  
  


“What are you thinking, pet?”

  
  


A childlike, dramatic sigh that brought to mind love-sick teenagers escaped her sub’s lips. “Senator Mills is right. I don’t need my tongue for speaking. My thoughts are dangerous and even foolish. I am detrimental to you; I should be seen, not heard.”

  
  


The intercom on the mayor’s desk buzzed to life. “Your eleven o’clock is here. Should I send her in?” Ruby asked over the line.

 

  
“Tell Mrs. Peterson I will see her in a few minutes.” When the static sound ceased, Regina snapped her fingers and pointed toward the floor. “Crawl.” Regina sauntered swaying her hips across the room to her private study built into the side of her office. She opened the door and allowed Emma’s entrance. The lamp in the corner produced plenty of light in the smaller space. “Kneel here.” She placed Emma at the foot of what must be her queen’s reading chair. “I have a meeting. You need to sit and dwell upon what you might have done differently.”

  
  


Four-inch heels clicked the hardwood. Regina’s hand wrapped around the knob drawing the door closed. A moment later she stuck her head through a small opening to impart one last command. 

  
  


“I don’t want you believing that I don’t need you. Nor do I believe your thoughts are not important enough to be voiced or heard. But, you need to consider your audience. I gave you an order. While I am in here, you should be able to hear my voice filtering through the door. If being alone invokes your demons, knock on the floor three times. I will be here in seconds.” Emma nodded her head in acknowledgment but did not turn to address her queen. The sagging weight of her shoulders drove a twinge under Regina’s skin.

  
  


Emma squeezed her eyes closed. Her hands clenched tightly into fists. The temptation to sneak out the window and pummel the man in the parking lot receded. Her heartbeat slowed listening to the sultry tone of Regina’s voice. Mrs. Peterson could barely be heard, yet the lower note of her love’s voice traveled through the door.

  
  


Her love. Would she still love her after her outburst? Did she ruin their chance? Her kneecaps throbbed from kneeling on the oriental carpet. Her mind seethed over details that Emma had learned to be dangerous. Dwelling on the negative would not lead her in a direction the queen would find acceptable. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released the air and studied the contents of the room. Two stately wingback chairs flanked a small granite fireplace. A handwoven blanket flopped gracelessly over a velvety chair at her back. She suspected Regina found this little space to be drafty in the winter.

  
  


**_“Well, now your bitch certainly knows how to decorate, even the mirrors have filigree edging. My Swan, what are you going to do? Are willing to let her remove my markings? Are you finally her creature?”_ **

  
  


The little hairs on the back of Emma’s neck stood at attention. “You aren’t real.” She closed and counted backward from ten, slowly.

  
  


**_“Uh-uh. We both know that trick never worked for you. Try again. Why are you running from me? We were happy together. You thrived on the pain I gave you.”_ **

  
  


Ragged breaths escaped her mouth as the blonde turned to see a very pale Ingrid sitting in Regina’s chair. Her pulse raced. The woman, menacing as ever leaned forward exposing the gaping wound in her throat.

  
  


**_“With the bitch out there, D in hiding and Annie packing, who is going to protect you from me?”_ **

  
  


Emma gulped loudly. “What happened to your throat?”

  
  


The baleful expression on the woman’s face spoke volumes.  _ “Feigned ignorance doesn’t work on me girly. Of all people, you should remember that. How many mothers have their pride and joy slit their throat with a whispered I love you, and I hate you. You stood over me as my I struggled for breath. You left me bleeding out on the floor of my cell. You left me for her.” _

 

The apparition pointed toward the closed door of Regina’s office.

  
  


***

  
  


“Emma?” 

  
  


A comforting hand carded through her curls. Her eyes blinked open. Regina laid next to her as a mirror image on the carpet, nose to nose, knee to knee. 

  
  


“Hi.”

  
  


A brilliant smile tugged at the younger woman’s lips as Regina’s hand continued to stroke her curls. ‘’I’m sorry. I didn’t know I fell asleep.”

  
  


Worry furrowed the brunette’s brow. “You might have passed out first. When Mrs. Peterson was leaving, I heard a whimpering noise. When I found you here, you whispered, ‘but I killed you.’ And, then I woke you or at least tried to wake you. It has taken several minutes.”

  
  


“I’m sorry. But, my mistress and I had so much fun yesterday that it made me more than a little tired.” The cheeky jab caused a dark eyebrow to rise. “You know I’m kidding. Yesterday was perfect.”

  
  


Bringing her hand out of blonde tresses, she caressed her way up to a cheek. Regina’s questioning stare withered away at Emma’s gentle quietude. “Okay. I saw her. She appeared in your chair. She accused me of killing her and abandoning her for you.”

  
  


Chocolate eyes widened in alarm. A placating hand made its way into dark tresses. “I’m okay. I think I might have killed her. And, she’s right. I do choose you over her. I did it before, and I certainly do now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Things We Don't Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma deal with Cora's disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True story. This chapter started off entitled "Things We Don't Regert." I seriously considered calling it that but then realized how many people would tell me I had a typo in the title.
> 
> Thank you for those who have dropped a line of support. It is nice to know someone is still reading. Xevn and I started writing together on Career Path around chapter 10--I was invited into Xevn's world at that point. My foray into writing for OUAT grew from a friendship built from supportive, but lengthy commentary. I feel blessed by the friendship AO3 has brought me. I hope all of you find the same.

Preston met eyes with the irritated redhead.  “Trust me it’s better this way. Goodbyes suck, especially when you are close to your charge.” He shook off memories of chasing Emma at her worst. Sometimes he still hated himself for not seeing Ingrid in the equation.

  
  


“We weren’t close.”  Grumbling Annie slung her duffle bag over her shoulder hoping to shrug off the topic.  “Just a young annoying, bratty child with a short attention span and bad manners.”

  
  


Preston rolled his eyes and sighed. Stomping her feet slightly with each step, the image mirrored a younger, volatile Emma at work. He grinned at the similarities and attempted to keep his mouth closed.

  
  


When Annie slammed his trunk closed, his mouth rebelled. “Sounds more like an annoying little sister to me.”  Grabbing the rest of her luggage, Preston walked behind her into the terminal preparing for another volley lobbed in his direction. 

  
  


Tension escalated as the two walked in silence. Preston avoided rubbing salt in the open wound; Annie’s ego recovered slowly as he had. His failure to keep Emma safe when she needed him the most still haunted him.  He suspected Annie knew the feeling all too well.

  
  


Pausing at the gate, she let out a defeated sigh, “Just make sure to keep her safe, especially from herself.”  She reached out to shake his hand feeling confident things were better this way, but still wondered if she could have done more for the blonde.

  
  


“My history with her gives me faith that Emma is capable of handling herself. But, I will be there if things get hard. I hope to hell that she finally permits herself to heal.  I assume it will be a long journey finding herself again. I hope yours isn’t.” 

  
  


“Just a five-hour trip back to sanity and an empty apartment.  I’ll be fine, thank you.”

  
  


Annie had never been the affectionate type so he offered her a handshake knowing that her biggest battle would be the moment she realized how deafening the silence is at home.

  
  


***

  
  


“What the hell do you think you are doing?”  Cora pushed past her daughter’s front door.

  
  


“Hello to you too, Mother.”  Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance.  “I guess you will be staying for dinner?”  Drawing out her sarcastic tone, she watched as the woman whipped around fury shining in her coal black eyes.

  
  


“Annie isn’t yours to dismiss.”  Hissing her words she glared threateningly,  “Whatever game you are playing it ends now, or else I’m--”

  
  


Regina held up a hand to stop her mother’s onslaught of threats.

  
  


“Or else what?  Are you going to lock her up and experiment with her more? Are you going to continue to lie to her about what is in those injections she receives?  I am sure the council members would love to hear that you aren’t obeying orders either. You wouldn’t survive a night in prison. Or, at least you wouldn’t like it once a few select people know you are there.”  The alarm on Cora’s face confirmed that Regina had managed to silence her mother, “Now, you will behave yourself and have dinner with me like a normal family member or I will share everything I have on your pet project with the media.”

  
  


“You don’t have anything, remember dear, when making a threat ensure you can follow through with it.”

  
  


“Maybe you should see what the first course is then.”  She pointed to the dining table with a few files stacked by a plate.  “I am sure it would whet anyone’s appetite. Emma knows her way around firewalls, but then again you knew that. It barely took ten minutes before she found this small treasure trove.  Have a seat, Mother.”

  
  


Cora gave very little away, however, her daughter knew her tells. The rigidity of her posture and the slight tremor to her hands told the story; she knew that even if Regina and Emma had not accessed anything of consequence yet only time would be on her side. Emma could hack into anything; she had done it on many occasions at Cora’s command. With the poise of a queen, the senator claimed the head of the table across from her daughter.

  
  


“You should know better than to believe everything you read.”

  
  


Familiar with her mother’s diversionary tactics, Regina’s smirk grew. “You should know better than to play chicken with your daughter.” Scooping the heavy stack off the dining table, Regina tossed a directive toward the kitchen. “We have company. Bring another place setting.” Emma in a tight black vest and black slacks carried the napkin and silverware to the table expertly laying the utensils. She pivoted on her heel and disappeared without commentary. 

  
  


“This little show means nothing. You do know that, don’t you?”

  
  


The mayor ignored her mother as she poured two glasses of wine. “You still prefer Sangiovese; is that correct?”  

  
  


Knowingly, her mother tipped her head forward in a non-answer. “See. When I told Annie to leave, I suspected you would be arriving. I am thankful that the agent followed my instructions before she called you. I half expected you on my doorstep this morning. I prepared a meal that I knew you would enjoy. Emma should have pulled the lamb out of the oven about the time I opened the front door. As if by clockwork, the blonde enters carrying a serving tray with two plated dinners.  She sat the serving tray on the sideboard along the back wall. Picking up one plate in each hand, the sub gently laid each in front of the women at opposite ends of the table. Taking her stance to the side and behind Regina, Emma waited for her next command. Cora failed to hide her genuine smile. Emma’s efforts met a higher standard than the woman believed her capable.

  
  


“Take your place.”

  
  


The blonde stepped forward and dropped to her knees in her assigned place on the floor beside her queen.

  
  


“I take it that you don’t trust her to carry serving dishes.”  

  
  


Regina ignored her mother’s jibe and cut her lamb chop into bite-size pieces, then scooping a bit of lamb and her side spinach dish onto her fork. Savoring the first bite, she chewed slowly. Regina cleared her palate with a sip of the wine before responding.

  
  


“I don’t waste time on creating extra dishes to wash when I know that I am feeding uninvited guests.”  

  
  


Cora took her first bite of the meal, expecting blandness but Regina’s culinary skills have continued to blossom in her absence. While she is quietly thinking and chewing, she notices that the second bite from the mayor’s plate is fed to her pet. Her old ears barely discerned the quiet thank you that fell from the sub’s lips.

  
  


“I must admit she is adapting to this life better than I had hoped. What’s your secret, Regina? Why does she do so well for you?”

  
  


The brunette plunged a hand into blonde curls. “You know the answer. You couldn’t tame Emma because she has always been mine. She can’t serve two mistresses and be happy. She chose me. The sooner you recognize that and leave us be, the sooner you can forget about your misguided attempts to use the love of my life like a programmed attack dog.” The possessive anger seethed into her words, but her touch remained gentle. Emma thrived at her feet. 

  
  


“Don't lump me in with your lifestyle choice, Emma was an asset, not some submissive whore.”

  
  


“Should we discuss where she was last Thanksgiving? You do remember that you fed her our table scraps on the carpet at the end of your bed where you had her chained in position. And, you choose to condemn me for how we relate to each other. I don’t need narcotics to keep her in line.”

  
  


“Would you’d rather I had her chained to a bed at the facility on an IV drip versus trying to deprogram the mess Ingrid left?  What I did was implement some familiarity, and she needed the medication to keep her head on straight. Which brings me to another issue, Annie says you aren't giving her required doses anymore?”

  
  


‘’Those aren’t antipsychotics. The drugs you’ve been forcing into her veins only make her docile and easier to control. They do not help her with anything. She has suffered a few minor withdrawal symptoms, but overall she functions better. She’s happier. You relied on the drugs to keep her from noticing that they weren’t necessary. The withdrawal created the mood swings which helped you convince her that they were a necessity. But, you and I both know that you used it to tame her.”

  
  


“Not tame her, it was to keep Ingrid pushed to the back of her mind. You haven't a clue what kind of ticking time bomb you have in there.”

  
  


Regina laughed; it lacked the sweet sincerity Emma had grown comfortable with hearing. She watched the two women arguing about her as if she wasn’t able to participate in the conversation. But, a gentle caress reminded her that Regina knew her mother. This confrontation had more to do with the company than Emma. “Oh. I am well aware of her seeing the ghost of her mother. But, you and I both know that Ingrid is dead. Emma knows it. The last time she spoke to her hallucination, it told her about Ingrid’s death. Emma’s mind is healing itself. Annie had to fight to keep Emma under control. When Emma had an episode, it was all Annie could do to inject her. I have been with Emma through four different episodes now. She has not fought me. She has not injured me. She has not injured herself. What better evidence do I need?”  

  
  


Cora’s casual disdain for Regina’s methodology showed on her face.

  
  


“Emma, love, tell my mother what you think about your situation.”

  
  


Warily Emma eyed both women before speaking. “There was a time I believed the medications mattered, but I lived in terror. Ingrid could be behind every door I opened. But, now I know she’s gone. I have nothing to fear. It’s time for me to start living again. I can’t do that when I am so knocked out on drugs that I don’t remember my own name.”

  
  


She leaned up off her chair like a lioness ready to kill her prey,  “What’s to stop you from turning on Regina when every memory you’ve kept locked away resurfaces?  While I know there is this silly string of emotions tying you two together, the same thing could be said about Ingrid, and you almost severed her head from the neck.  Closure was what I had hoped to give you, and yet you murder the woman! YOU ARE A KILLER.” She enunciated the last statement in a cold, unfeeling breath. “If you do care about my daughter, you will put yourself back on the meds and continue to work with a handler until I deem you safe.”

  
  
  


It was the gentle tickle of nails across her scalp keeping the blonde rooted.  A cold sweat broke over her brow as a sinister thrill trickled down her spine. A horrible gurgling noise echoed in her thoughts turning her stomach.  

  
  


“Where her mother was a nightmare, I am her peace.  Emma isn’t being used or abused; she holds all of the control in this relationship.  She gives it to me when it’s too much, and I give it back when she needs it. Nothing I do is without her consent.  I am sorry it wasn’t me that killed that wicked woman but glad the bitch is gone permanently. It doesn’t change anything. I trust her with my life and will continue to help her recover from Ingrid’s and your abuse.”

  
  
  


Regina felt the blonde relax into her touch as for a moment she slouched letting go of the memory that must have been playing out in her mind.  She carefully weighed her options, dealing with this memory head-on before it could destroy the work they’ve accomplished or consulted with an expert first.  She couldn’t allow this seed to grow any further.

  
  


“Fine.  I will back off for now and let this little experiment of yours continue to play out.  But when this does blow up in your face, I will make sure to be there to tell you I told you so.”  

  
  


“Well, Mother, I can’t wait to see that look of disappointment on your face when you finally accept Emma is better without your manipulation.”

  
  


“Well since you have your heart set on keeping her, when do I get to start planning the wedding?”  

  
  


***

  
  


Emma loved the way that Regina’s fingers toyed with her hair as she flipped through the files. Cora had retired to the guest room leaving Emma curled at her fiance’s feet in front of a warm fire. The blonde’s head perched on the mayor’s thigh. Feeling the queen’s hand still, she waited for what would come next.

  
  


“Pet, do you want to discuss her now or later?”

  
  


Emma lifted her head enough to turn to look her owner in the eye. “My mother or yours?” The cheeky upturn of her lips calmed the queen’s nerves.

  
  


“I deem either to be an acceptable topic of discussion. We can clear away your ghosts without talking.”

  
  


A slight huff against her leg signaled the blonde’s annoyance. “True. Can we start with yours and work over to mine when Cora is out of the house? I never shared many of my teen experiences with the Senator. She doesn’t need to know everything.”

  
  


Regina’s eyebrows shot up; she hadn’t considered how much, or little Emma might have told Cora. She had assumed that since she had been her keeper that by default she was privy to all things Ingrid related. She lifted Emma’s chin higher as she leaned down to steal a kiss. A warm smile breached. “I’m relieved that my mother didn’t have everything.” The possessiveness hinted at greater worries.

  
  


Vulnerable green eyes searched her face. “She kept me chained and often barely clothed, but your mother didn’t touch me other than a slap or a shock.” A harsh scowl crossed Regina’s features. “Her Zeus wand is not nearly as much fun as yours. She wasn’t toying with me when she used it. She never  _ toyed _ with me. But, she did try to break me much like she did her Doberman’s.”

  
  


Emma cleared her throat; Regina’s hand moved to Emma’s cheek as she watched as the light in Emma’s eyes dimmed, her sight turned inward. “Cora knows about Ingrid’s business affairs. She has specific details of what skills Ingrid taught me like how to break into large fortresslike databases and how to find the weak spots in our opponents. She understands the great lengths we were told to go to achieve her ends. I didn’t ever tell her about mother’s punishments. She had enough evidence to guess well enough. Why relive something for her that ultimately couldn’t be fixed or changed. It wasn’t hers to know. I am not hers to know like that.”

  
  


“Are you mine?” 

  
  


The temerity of the question returned her to the present. “I’ve been yours since the moment you angrily marched into a staff meeting fuming because I stole your parking space.” Her hand encircled the mayor’s delicate wrist. Frequently, Regina held her thoughts in reserve at the beginning of their relationship; Emma promised to work harder to ensure they didn’t return to that awkward push and pull to get the truth out of each other. The tears that her lover held at bay glistened, but a regal sniff gave her away. “My Queen, may we retire to bed? I want to hold you while we deconstruct whatever it is that you are worried might happen. I am here with you right now, and I am not going anywhere without you.”

  
  


“As long as all you plan on doing with that talented mouth of yours is talking, then yes, I would love that. But, if you try to seduce me, you will be sleeping on the floor for a long time.”

  
  
  
  


***

  
  


Regina held her sleeping savior in her arms as the blonde slept. Fatigued yet unable to rest her mind churned over everything the woman had shared in the last few days. When she had brought Emma home at Cora’s command she didn’t believe Emma came by choice; she thought the reason lie somewhere between duty and mandate. How wrong she had been.

  
  


_ “The first thing I remember is being terrified. I had been in the basement for a long time. Ingrid kept me a dog crate underground. She brought upstairs to train or serve her in some way, usually work related and then sent me back down to the darkness. My food would be dropped on the ground in front of me. I don’t remember much as she kept me sedated.”  Emma snuggled closer to Regina’s chest. The growing pool of wetness testified to the difficulty of what she had to say. In a move that she had not dared to try since her return, the blonde slipped fingers into the ticklish flesh at the side of Regina’s ribcage. “You know I prefer when the fluid leaking out of me isn’t tears _ .”

  
  


The brunette hummed calming the whimpers that fell from the blonde’s lips. When the woman calmed, she turned on the reading lamp next to the bed and picked up the file from the bottom of the pile. Part of her felt like knowing the contents of the file would be a betrayal, but Emma had assured her that she could read it.

  
  
  


_ Project SwanSong -- Extraction  _

 

_ 3 casualties  _

_ 1 arrest-- Ingrid Fisher _

_ 1 survivor _

 

_ Subject-- Emma Swan  _

 

_ Subject was reported missing 127 days ago. I found her locked in a dog kennel in the basement, naked. Based on blood test results and malnourishment, she may not have been fed for a week or more. She was lying in a cage in her own filth dehydrated, starved and scared. Feral. Subject screamed when strapped to the gurney by EMTs. Sedated, but awake she then showed more signs of distress when she caught sight of her mother being led away. _

 

_ Her body showed signs of prolonged torture. Many of the lacerations on the limbs and torso showed signs of infections. Judging by the pattern of said marks, one can conclude that Ingrid used pain as a means of control. With the exception of terrified screams, subject has remained mute for 72 hours. _

 

_ Please advise. _

  
  
  


The mayor’s teeth clenched in anger at the near constant abuse of her beloved. She opened her bedside drawer and dropped the file inside. Emma shouldn’t have to face it first thing in the morning. Feeling lucky to have the beautiful blonde back in her bed, Regina flipped off her light and became the big spoon. Their naked thighs pressed together beneath the sleep shirts. A contented silence filled the room as her mind quieted enough for sleep.

  
  


***

  
  


The tantalizing rich smell of fresh coffee wafted in the air as Regina came into the kitchen. Cora sat at the breakfast table hiding behind the New York Times while Emma tied her running shoes.

  
  


“Good morning.” The blonde greeted with a wide grin. “I’ve never seen you sleep this late without provocation.” Although the woman didn’t wink at her, the flirty nature of the comment caused her mother to pop the paper in her hands.

  
  


“Must the two of you be vulgar first thing in the morning?”

  
  


Emma shrugged, stood up and walked over for a better greeting for her mistress. She brushed her lips against Regina’s. She caught her lower lip and deepened it into a proper greeting. Ä little embarrassed, the brunette ended it earlier than either of them wanted.

  
  


“I’m heading out for a run. I can’t keep neglecting my body the way I have been. I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

  
  


Pouring a cup of coffee, Regina gave her a half-hearted wave as she enjoyed the tightness of the leggings watching Emma stride for the door.  The tight band that held her phone on her arm helped emphasize the muscles that she found sexy. 

  
  


Cora rolled her eyes and closed her paper. “I’m trying to decide if I am happy for you or nauseous at how overly affectionate the two of you are. I must admit Emma appears to be doing better than I had hoped. She has never given me any reason to believe that she could function this well in normal life.”

  
  


“Thank you. I am glad you can see she is making an effort.”

  
  


“Efforts don’t alway pay off. Don’t be surprised when she proves my fears were sound.”

  
  


Regina scoffed at her mother and tossed a dish towel on the counter before turning to find something for breakfast.

  
  


***

  
  


_ Two Hours Later _

  
  


Regina paced her home office trying to convince herself that she should give Emma more time.

  
  


“Really, you should go ahead and admit it. She is off the rails. Whatever she is doing it won’t be good.” 

  
  


Cora’s negative comments grew stronger as the time for Emma’s return had come and gone.

  
  


“Mother, it started raining more than an hour ago. Weather or road conditions might have slowed her down. I left her a message when she didn’t answer. I can only hope that she has a signal. She used to like to run down near the reservoir. There isn’t any cell service in that area.”

  
  


As if Emma could hear her, Regina’s phone flashed Emma’s picture with the incoming call. Regina couldn’t determine if it was rain or static that made it so hard to hear, but she understood a few words. “I …. ankle. I managed….in….factory. Can ….me?”

  
  


“I can’t hear you, Emma. Turn on your GPS signal on your phone. I will come get you.” 

  
  


Ignoring her mother’s disapproving look, she closed the file that had been on her desk. Turned off the desk lamp and straightened the ink blotter. More concerned than worried, Regina grabbed her phone, car keys and her coat. “I’m going to get Preston to assist me. I will be back soon with Emma.”

  
  


***

  
  


“I can’t thank you enough for this, Preston,” Regina said in greeting as she stepped out of her car carrying an umbrella. The temperature was dropping as the rain had been the beginning of a cold front.  “I haven’t been able to get Emma on the phone since she called. It must be dead. The GPS placed her here, but this abandoned factory is huge. It’s too much for me to search by myself.”

  
  


He put a hand up to stop a further explanation, “I get it. I do. I don’t mind helping. If she were running and might be injured, she will at least be down on the first floor. So she should be in here somewhere” He pointed at the derelict factory building. “I met her in this parking lot a long time ago. She passed us some evidence on her way to follow Ingrid’s orders. It may have been the night she broke into Cora’s.”

  
  


He grabbed a flashlight. “Let’s go. I doubt she’s outside. Out here all alone, I can’t imagine that she would like wide open spaces very much. This place has frequent traffic of the kind no one likes to run into especially in the dark.”

  
  


The door at the back of the building opened easily. But, it was in an expansive processing plant. The massive machinery silent, but still place. Other than the faint squeaking of rats, no life could be detected. Regina shined her flashlight on the wall. “The sign says the offices are this way.” She quickly covered the space still checking right and left, knowing the blonde wouldn’t be out in the open, but upon entering the office space, she pointed to dusty footprints leading further in. 

  
  


Preston entered the machine shop while Regina continued through the small offices and locker rooms. She found bloody fingerprints smeared on the wall causing her to move faster through the locker room. Broken glass littered floor at one end. The drying blood droplets surrounding left little question as to whether someone had been here recently.

  
  


Her phone rang as she entered yet another employee locker room following bloody tracks.

  
  


“She’s here. She’s hurt, but it isn’t serious. However, mentally she is  not doing to well.”

  
  


“I’m on my way.”

  
  


***

 

**_The darkness enshrouded the cell deep inside Homeland Security. D examine Ingrid from the comfort of the security feed before programming the cameras to run on a loop for the next hour. Ingrid’s luxurious quarters provided more amenities than she deserved. The thick carpeting around the bed dulled the sound of her footsteps._ **

  
  


**_Blue-grey eyes blew wide with fear as she woke to the feel of steel against her neck._ **

  
  


**_“Hello, mother dearest. Don’t you think it’s time we had one last chat?”_ **

  
  


**_The older woman pulled against the silk ties holding her to the bed. “You can’t do this you ungrateful brat. I made you.”_ **

  
  


**_D clicked her tongue. The violent glint in her eyes sent a ripple of fear down her mother’s spine. “I tire of your games. Truthfully, I‘m just tired. If we hadn’t met Regina, I might have been able to come back to you. I wouldn’t know what it meant to be treasured. Emma needs her. But, for her to be happy, you have to let her go.”_ **

  
  


**_Pale lips sneered cruelly, “She’s mine. That witch will never be able to tame her after all I’ve done to her. Who would want such a broken little puppy?”_ **

  
  


**_D narrowed her eyes and leaned over her mother. “If you had only been as possessive of me as you were her.” She sighed and brushed her mother’s hair across her forehead lovingly. “Your cruelty made me fear to love. But, she healed Emma, and me. The stars are aligning, and I think I can get Dorothy back to Kansas, but doing that I have to sever ties with you.”_ **

  
  


**_D pressed her lips to Ingrid’s, “There was a time when I thought I needed you. It’s time for you to let go, mother.”_ **

  
  


**_“What about you?” Ingrid’s utterance cut off with a sharp gurgle. D understood the last word only because she anticipated the question._ **

  
  


**_“Don’t worry. Emma’s going to have to let me go too. I’ve lost my strength to continue. I’m so cold and tired.”_ **

  
  


“Emma?!”  Shivering in the darkness, Emma heard a familiar but frightening voice called to her dissolving the ghost tormenting her.  Hurried footsteps slapped hard against the dirt covered floor causing her to scurry further under the workbench. The man towered in the darkness. The glow from his flashlight cast a monstrous shadow. He growled commands her terrified mind couldn’t decipher.Trembling and flinching from his shouts, she covered her ears and began rocking as panic took hold.

  
  


“It’s okay. Emma, it’s Preston. You’re hurt. Regina and I are here to help.”

  
  


“Regina?” The name pierced the clouds in in her mind. Emma drew a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She wet her lips with her tongue; her voice cracked as she spoke. “I’m not coming out until I see her.”

  
  


She heard him speaking into his phone. “She’ll be in here in just a minute. Why didn’t you answer your phone?” As his voice lowered, she recognized the gravel of her old friend’s tenor.

  
  


Emma’s teeth chattered, but she still managed to chuckle. “Apparently, it isn’t waterproof. I managed one call, but I couldn’t understand most of what Regina said. I just hoped she heard enough to come find me.”

 

She heard the tale tell clicking of Regina’s heels. 

  
  


“Emma, why are you under there?”  Regina sat her flashlight on top of a nearby table illuminating the room. 

  
  


“I couldn’t see anything but that hulk of a man that I couldn’t recognize in the dark. I remember Preston, but I…”  She lost track of how she could explain her unfounded fear.

  
  


Preston waved it off with a hand. “I scare my mother sometimes. Don’t worry about it.”

  
  


Emma carefully slid out from under the table with a grimace on her face. “I think I broke my ankle.” Blood streaked down her led where abrasions lined her knee and shin. The swelling of her left foot and ankle alarmed forced Preston to carry Emma to the car.

  
  


“How did you get so far in here?”

  
  


“I was fine until the thunder started.” 

  
  
  



	7. Close Your Eyes and Count to F*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning leads to some unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY managed to get Xevn to sit down and write together. He has a good idea for how the next chapter should start. I hope he begins it soon because I have no clue where he wants to go with the Emma situation. Sigh. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone still reading. Xevn has started his T-injections and is working two jobs. Needless to say, writing hasn't been on his list of things to do for awhile. I am writing the other two stories solo since this one is the basically the series that started our partnership...this one has his attention. Again, until next time...absolutely no promises as to how soon that will be. It isn't up to me in anyway shape or form.

“Regina, look at this one. I believe this would be the best coordinator. He does some celebrity weddings. I believe that he handled the sweet sixteen party for the Obama girls as well.” Cora flipped the portfolio to its midpoint. He has someone that makes ice sculpture centerpieces for the service tables at the reception. A four or five-star chef of your choice caters the bridal luncheon. The selection of names is phenomenal.”

 

Emma diligently studied the wear pattern of the carpet in Regina’s study as she listened intently. The delicate fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of her neck soothed her fraying nerves.

 

“Mother. This wedding should be beautiful and memorable, but I don’t know that our guests care if we have ice sculptures melting while we dance. Wouldn’t it be rather gauche to have a soggy cake due to a melting decoration? How could this man fit my image? I am more like the Met Gala, and he is the Martha Stewart of event coordination.” 

 

Regina’s mother stiffened her posture. “I should have known you would make this difficult. Emma, fetch me some more coffee while I gather the next set of portfolios for your future owner to insult.”

 

The blonde uncoiled her body and swiftly left the room. As she entered the kitchen, she heard the biting tone the senator used for correction. “You forgot something.” Irritated at her simple mistake, Emma pivoted on her foot and returned to gather the cups and saucers without breaking stride. The blonde fought off her scowl but could feel Cora’s keen eyes cataloging her mistakes.

 

She emptied the stone cold remains of the first pot of coffee and the copper strainer basket. After washing them thoroughly in the sink, she made a fresh carafe to Regina’s specifications. Admittedly, she couldn’t please both her future wife and her mother-in-law at once for this one; she decided to keep her lover happy to be the preferred choice.

 

Retrieving two fresh cups and saucers, Emma made Cora’s customary black coffee and then steamed milk to finish Regina’s cafe’ au lait before returning to the two women. She carefully handed her former owner her coffee first, as a guest she knew it would be expected, and then placed Regina’s on the side table next to her love’s fingers.

 

She took her service stance at the edge of the carpet near the kitchen awaiting their next order. As the sun sank lower, the itch crawled beneath Emma’s skin raising chill bumps yet sweating. Pins and needles teased at the edge of her consciousness. Her body’s addiction waned, but certain times of day she felt its absence more than others.

 

“What about a destination wedding? The two of you could have the wedding everyone talks about for years to come. I know several estates in England we could use. Or, if you would prefer, the French Riviera is lovely this time of year. We should avoid a tropical wedding; they are so passe’. And, quite frankly I find them tacky.”

 

Regina sighed and snapped her fingers. With Emma’s attention gathered, a singular hand motion redirected her back to the floor at the queen’s feet. “Mother, I don’t believe you understand what I said before. Not all of my guests will be politically important. Our wedding will include many people who cannot afford to travel that far whether due to finances or time off that they cannot take. We need to keep them.”

 

Cora scoffed. “You can’t seriously be expecting poor people to attend your wedding. It should be an extravagant affair. The press and paparazzi will be dying to see who arrives. We can’t have your employees or Emma’s” she paused in disgust “old friends in attendance.”

 

The blonde bit her lower lip. Anger seeped into her veins. Regina tugged sharply on her collar, the signal that a quiet growl had been heard. “Emma’s friends are welcome at our wedding. She has as much right to have friends there as I do. She is going to be my wife.”

 

Cora rolled her eyes. “Stop this ludicrous charade. She’s your pet; she’s less than a partner. You can feed her dinner scraps off the floor and be content. She did it for me for close to a year. This event will be black tie only. Your guests will be a veritable who’s who in politics and entertainment. Her friends and associates aren’t fit to work the event much less attend.”

 

Long fingernails grazed the back of Emma’s scalp, a quiet reminder of her position.

 

“Mother, you can’t be serious about the guests. Do you have any other portfolios than these? Those three are a definite no. That one is a maybe, but I’m not sold on her either.”

 

The sub focused on the caressing movements of her mistress’s fingers. “I thought you liked her work. Why do you sound so doubtful?”

 

“Her decorations look like they belong at Le Cirque. I’m thinking more tasteful, but less traditional. My wedding shouldn’t feel like an extravagant Mardi Gras ball.”

 

The mayor quickly thumbed through the folder. Once her fingers landed on the wanted image, she flipped it around to her mother. “Anyone who designs this won’t work for me. Even Elvis Presley had a better color scheme at Graceland than this. And, she believes it’s her best work.” The scoffing tone chafed Cora’s sensibilities.

 

The blonde’s eyes followed the older woman’s movements. The gnashing of her teeth behind a baleful smile didn’t fool anyone. 

 

“I know you want to make Emma into your dashing gentleman complete with a tux and tails. I’m willing to concede that, but you must make this an event no one wants to miss. It’s your ticket to fill my seat when I am forced to resign which we both know is coming sooner rather than later thanks to that silly inquisition. The tide is turning against me.”

 

Emma heard the exasperated sigh fall from her lover, but her Queen held her tongue again. ‘Why won’t she tell her mother what she wants?’ The thought aggravated the sub.

 

Cora finally sipped her coffee and immediately put it back down. “Dog, I taught you better. This is lukewarm swill. Prepare me another. Now.”

 

She blanched under the command knowing that the fault lies elsewhere. The coffee steamed when she exited the kitchen. The lady’s inattention allowed the concoction to cool. “Make a new pot. And, don’t you dare think of microwaving my coffee, like you did the first time when you were with me as now there is no forgiveness in blatant stupidity. ” Regina could correct every misdeed the latter has and or could do, but Cora ignored her limits. Emma growled quietly hoping the other women couldn’t hear. The senator overstepped with her words; Emma felt impotent in their wake.

 

Seething and embarrassed, Emma took both cups with her noting that Regina’s had been emptied. She repeated the process as before. Dumping the old cups, placing them in the dishwasher, washing the pot and the strainer, and then making yet another pot of brew. She sighed listening to the gurgling noises of the Breville. After considering her choices, she chose a cappuccino mug for Regina while still serving the elder Mills her black cup.

 

She made haste in carrying both into the women. Placed them each beside the women they belonged to and knelt at her lady love’s side. 

 

“No, Regina, that’s ridiculous. The two of you can’t have something trendy and cliche’. I won’t allow it. It’s beneath a Mills. Have you forgotten that this marriage is a farce? Next thing you know you will suggest something like Emma should have her own car.”

 

“She can and will.” The rough gravelly edge to the mayor’s voice deepened with reigning in her anger.

 

Cora sat forward and stomped a foot. “No, she won’t. And, you won’t wreck your chances for my office by this silliness. You will hire one of these two. I don’t care which. You will pick a proper venue and--”

 

“And this isn’t your fucking wedding!” The clearly enunciated obscenity came unbidden out of the blonde’s mouth. Cora’s constant need to belittle and cajole stirred the silent party playing witness into action. 

 

“Emma.” Regina corrected in a sharp scolding tone.

 

“Heel, you filthy mutt!” Her command was crisp as Cora’s demeanor shifted like she was ready to curb Emma’s behavior with a precise strike.

 

Emboldened by her anger, Emma’s stare penetrated the depths of Cora’s black orbs without flinching. “If Regina still dreams of her outdoor wedding at Martha’s Vineyard with the two of us in white dresses side by side on an early autumn evening, I would gladly do it.”

 

“Emma, close your mouth now.” Her fiance pleaded.

 

“We can still have all of your fancy friends there. Our dresses can be one of a kind. The four or five star chef is more than welcome to help us with the festivities, but the choice should be hers. She deserves the wedding she’s always dreamed of without you. Believe it or not, some people’s weddings are for their own happiness, not a political statement. You cannot dictate everyone’s lives forever.”

 

“Enough, Emma. You are dismissed. Go to your room.” Seething, Regina’s words cut through the room leaving a hole in the blonde’s pride.

 

Shaking with anger, and the need to protect her future wife she hesitated at the room’s edge.

 

“Now, Emma. You will await punishment.” The tired hint to Regina’s voice broke through her posturing. ‘D, what did you do?’ Emma stalked down the hallway freezing mid-step. D hadn’t been angry. D didn’t argue. D didn’t say anything. D wasn’t involved. D wasn’t there. D hadn’t answered either.

 

She opened the door to her room and lie down on the carpet in the middle counting out her breaths feeling the edges of reality wavering in time with the air escaping her lungs, fighting off the panic attack.  ‘D, are you there?’ The minutes ticked by without a response. The darkness kept her company as she waited.

 

****

 

The half-hour of verbal dispute after the sub’s departure reached epic proportions, leaving Regina fuming and Cora far removed from the house.  Trekking upstairs with balled fists, she readied her mind to correct Emma within an inch of her life. Though a thought halted her steps, ‘Emma knows better; D challenges my limits.’  Shaking her head, she collected herself before venturing forward.

 

Flicking the lights on, she watched the blonde slam her eyes closed as her jaw clenched in irritation.  Mentally cursing, Emma refrained from further provoking Regina in her unstable mood. After blinking away the sting from her eyes, she focused her attention on her Queen’s rigid stance.  An apology wouldn’t suffice, she knew it and trying to do so would only incur more wrath. 

 

“Did I say you could lay down?”  The brunette snarled out in a low, threatening breath. The rhetorical question had Emma springing upright onto her knees.  

 

Clicking her tongue in a mental note, she knew the sound would stir the blonde’s worry as she traced a finger over the arrangement of impact tools studiously placed, curious which one would fit her mood.  The Queen wanted her pet to feel this punishment for days, a painful reminder she could use against her when she tested her boundaries. 

 

Heat pooled between the blonde’s thighs as her Queen plucked up the tawse, ‘She means business, why the fuck am I excited about this?’  A thrill electrified her skin when Regina collected the rubber wrapped metal bit. 

 

“Why are you still in your clothes?”  Raising a sculpted brow, she watched Emma process her question yet conflicted on what to do.  “If I have to remind you then already consider your punishment worse.”

 

Scrambling to her feet, Emma’s fingers swiftly worked on the button-up only to be stopped three buttons in.  “Way too enthusiastic, Miss Swan.”

 

‘Oh god, she hasn’t used my last name in ages.  She’s beyond pissed.’ Visibly choking down her consternation, Emma tensed under her Queen’s glare.

 

Grasping her pet’s chin in a vice-like grip, Regina stretched Emma’s neck upwards exposing soft skin.  “Unless I say otherwise you are to delicately remove your clothes and only I may dictate the pace.” Dragging her teeth over the pale flesh, she purred the words relishing the slight tremble from her pet.  “Thoughts?” Sinking a bite cruelly into the coiled muscle, she elicited a weak whimper.

 

Continuing to clamp down with her teeth she removed another button, struggling the blonde wriggled under the intense pressure.  When she would relax into it, Regina found purchase on another spot earning more gasps and winces of pain that soothed into contentment. 

 

After discarding the dress shirt she relieved her pet of her pants, trailing bites down her abdomen leaving marks that would last for days in her wake.  Emma flexed under her wicked ministrations soft moans poured from her lips as Regina teased unabused flesh. Dragging the tomboy briefs down toned thighs, she lavished bites over the blonde’s hips pleased to feel her toy shudder and to hear the stifled groans.

 

Satisfaction dwindled when Regina slowed her actions, abandoning Emma to the chilled air before assaulting previously tortured skin.  Her Queen knew better than to continue teasing untouched flesh; this was a punishment. Attacking the same spots eventually hurt in a way that lost its gratification. Wearing down the barrier between pleasure and pain, though tedious,  adequately furthered her goal for their session.

 

Boredom slowly trickled into her efforts, after losing headway Regina decided to change tactics.  She wanted her toy to be a whimpering mess or at least give a justification for the correction to intensify.  Cora had successfully gotten under her skin; she needed to expel all of her mother’s influence from her mind. The Queen tested her Toy’s endurance hoping she caved from pain or exhaustion.  She wouldn’t stop until achieving one of the two outcomes.

 

Grabbing her pet by the throat, she locked eyes with the blonde, “Bend over and brace yourself against the post.”  Heeding her command without hesitation, but something about the depth of the green shining through Emma’s eyes unsettled the brunette.  Her Dark Swan was silent, no goading comebacks or distasteful rebukes. ‘Something’s different, but what?’

 

Collecting another object from the racks that lined the walls, Regina kicked the blonde’s legs apart and pressed her torso parallel to the floor with an open hand.  “Don’t you dare think of moving.” She hissed through her teeth before working the stiff silicone plug passed the tight ring of skin encompassing her Toy’s anal cavity.  A subtle jerk earned a stern slap across the left cheek leaving an angry red patch of raised skin. “Don’t move, next time it will be my fist.” The warning kept Emma in her place while she forced the last of the four slickened inches into the uncooperative clenching hole.  

 

“You may wrap your hands around the post, but remove them without permission, and I will add another 10 strikes to your punishment. Say you understand.”

 

“Yes, my Queen.” Emma’s words quaked.

 

Forcing the bit into her pet’s mouth, she rewarded the blonde with a gentle stroke along her cheek bone, “Good girl, now if this becomes too much knock twice against the wood and I will stop.  Nod if you understand.” Emma nodded, her fingers tensing against the pole turning her knuckles white.

 

The first powerful swat of the tawse bruised the skin purple, stealing a pained gasp from her pet.  The second and third burned; jamming the plug precisely earned an encouraging moan. “Such a brat, getting off on your punishment will elect more torture.”  Smirking the words, she delivered four swats in rapid succession that had the blonde fighting the urge to move. Just the tremble in her thighs and the ripple of muscle along her back spoke of the lost motive.

 

Five whacks more had the muscles flinching from each contact of the thick wood, but Emma remained in place. The sweaty sheen provided evidence that the mayor had made her point clear.  Her pet’s restraint held until she slammed another five, then Emma vocalized her pain. Yet, she hadn’t knocked, not even a tentative signal to express any discomfort.

 

Reaching her mark of thirty, Regina pressed on adding ten more, breaking a sweat herself and even taking in deeper breaths to keep her momentum.  She knew by the subtle shuddering of her pet that the plug elicited a desirable result. Five strikes had the blonde panting, but still refraining from showing discomfort. Happy she could prolong the session, the Queen smiled.  “Such a good Toy.” Breathing the title, she slammed her fist down onto the fleshy meat over the right hip dropping Emma to her knees.

 

Tossing the long board to the side, she buried her hand in blonde locks and jerked Emma onto her feet.  “Stand still.” She growled into a pale pink ear before biting the squishy lobe promising to draw blood.  Tension coiled around the younger woman’s shoulders.

 

Leaving Emma alone for a brief moment, she grabbed the blinders and fastened them tightly over her pet’s eyes.  Placing her palm squarely over the back of her pet’s head, she pushed forward until the blonde’s forehead met the pole careful to avoid actual injury.  Running an open palm over Emma's sex, she felt the wet heat of arousal coating her swollen folds. “Mmh, seems you think this is foreplay.” Possessively grasping onto the area, she purred her thoughts inspecting the light flush that spread over her pet.  “Foreplay is all you are going to get.” Strapping her Toy with a seven and a half inch dick, she tightened it around Emma’s cunt allowing the fabric to bite into to the curve of her derriere eliciting a surprised gasp.

 

Using the leash, she guided her blind pet to the bedroom, pausing whenever Emma tripped or stumbled. “Stop stalling.  I swear I will make sure you can’t sleep on your back for a week.” She intended to rend the skin raw regardless, but her theatrical threat heightened the experience for the blonde.

 

Shoving Emma onto the bed, she clambered up behind her in a less dignified matter, yet pleased her pet couldn’t witness her uncoordinated movements.  “On your knees.” She slapped the blinded face until Emma found the correct position with her hands placed purposefully behind her back. “You do know better.” Regina sarcastically praised cuffing her Toy’s wrists to the headboard.  She looped the leash around the horizontal bar but kept the end wrapped in her hand. “You are going to fuck me until I am fulfilled.” Salaciously licking along the sharp features of Emma’s nose and cheekbone, she bit the skin that sunk into her cheek leaving it red and raw.

 

A small muffled groan escaped from Emma as she pulled the leash forward efficiently choking the blonde.  Trailing light kisses over the rubber bit, she let out a satisfied chuckle, “you’ve always enjoyed towing the line of pleasure on a shallow breath, but I wonder if it bores you now.”  Drawing the leather taut, she mused over the minute details, anything that was a symptom of Emma’s intention to conceal her discomfort. Tension coiled through the strained neck, but the woman didn't struggle instead her jaw slid forward as if she chased her queen’s lips.  “Is it still delightful? Does my Toy love it when I hold her life in my hand and tease her with a false promise to crush it, or is it the high you experience when your brain is deprived of oxygen, taking you farther from your body's prison where there is no feeling?” 

 

While the blonde listened to the brunette speak, she stiffened when the woman addressed her Toy. Soon, she leaned forward seeking out her Queen's warmth, yet rewarded with a firm strike across her face that rippled over the numbed skin.  Her head slouched weakly as blackness pooled in her mind and as the slow rush of unfathomable space claimed her. Feeling slowly trickled in as hands held her face, fingers lovingly caressing her cheeks. A gentle kiss pressed against her temple reviving her frail cognition and soothed over the initial shock.  

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Emma responded with a subtle nod, never had she felt so untethered before, but not an unwelcome feeling. Instead, she felt the weight she had carried all her life stripped away with her loss of consciousness.  Though she had asphyxiated moments ago, sweet air filled her lungs; the purity surpassing any she could remember. Energy pulsed through her extremities, igniting a sense of purpose. No more manipulation, or instilled behaviors she had desperately clung to for her adulthood. The manifestation of will she Ingrid had deprived of for all these years sprung to life in the soul cleansing quiet of Regina’s arms.

 

“Can you continue?”

 

Testing her constraints, she deliberately moved forward. Her eyes trained on the voice like she could see through the dark leather concealing her sight.  Hot lips pressed over her gag in a passionate kiss teasing the fringes of delicate skin. She may have been cuffed and locked into place, but she freedom pulsed through her veins.

 

Regina guided her pet back into position; she quieted the thoughts swirling around in her mind.  Later. She would address them, but now her focus was on some well-deserved attention. 

 

Needing to be filled, Regina poured a generous amount of warming lubricant onto the rigid rubber phallus before lathering her hands.  She meticulously worked the liquid until it covered every millimeter. Pumping her hand in a teasing pace, she was rewarded with sharp gasps from her pet with every downstroke that pressed the thick round base into her lover’s sex.  Emma's hips chased after the pleasure when her Queen would make another upward pass. Her fingers playing over the rippled exterior like strings on a zither. “Patience is a virtue I don't practice often.” She breathed into the shell of her pet’s ear.  

 

Moaning her contentment when she guided the tip into her wanting heat, Emma went still waiting for her Queen to adjust to the pleasant intrusion. The brunette purred her appeasement once the last inch settled deep inside her constricting core.  “Much better.”

 

With a slight shift of her thighs, she felt a pleasurable pulse tingle through her body as the tip nestled sweetly into the rousing slick skin. Stealing a low moan that had Regina springing forward in search of an anchor to ground herself.  Teeth captured the deliciously delicate meat of Emma’s shoulder in an attempt to stifle further escaping sounds, elated to feel her pet flex and groan under her. Hands clasped the sweaty thick hair and nails burrowed into her pet’s scalp as she cautiously challenged her body’s resolve. ‘Not yet… but soon.’  She mused but surprised by how precariously close to the edge she was as her arousal threatened to consume her with little ambition in her movements. 

 

“You’ve never tasted as great as you do now.” Regina hummed into the skin before dragging her tongue over the old scars for another taste.  She soaked in the subtleties relinquished under each bite, tensed muscles, trembling breaths, subconscious twitches; all paid homage. 

 

Confident she had her lust-tainted body in check; the Queen adjusted her position so that she rested on her knees straddling her pet’s lap.  

 

Jerking her hips forward in a deliberate move, she rocked Emma backward just enough for her ass to clench harder around the stiff plug as a low growl poured from the bit.  “Mhm, do you like that?” Trailing hungry open mouth kisses up the blonde’s straining neck, Regina released her hold and wrapped her arms around Emma’s back. With the leather leash still wound around her hand, she raked her nails down the pale expanse etching painfully deep reminders. The stinging kindled a series of uncoordinated thrusts, surprising the brunette, but not halting her ruthless ministrations.  “Someone's eager.” She whispered thickly into her pet’s ear allowing her lips to brush over the shell with sadistic laughter when wanton hips stilled in frustration.

 

Pulling on the leather, she stretched the blonde backward sufficiently displaying the supple pale globes with rosy pink peaks that pleaded for the brunette's attention. A tarnished canvas riddled with inelegant strokes shuddered under the labored gags for air; the talentless mess aggravated her.  'Mine.’ Never again would she mistakenly allow her girl to be touched by another- her possessions aren't meant for others to treasure or ruin. Darting her tongue out between sharp perfectly white teeth, she circled the pebbled bud, tasting the salty sheen before scrapping the flesh into a dull pinching bite.  

 

The blonde arched towards the bite seeking more feeling from the wet heated breath tantalizing her breast.  A low guttural moan thrummed under the Queen's lips, stirring her ministrations in a ravenous mess of sucking and biting.  Her hand held tightly onto the leather quelling any intentions on escape as the other continued to drift down her pet's back. Skilled fingers slipped under the tight black fabric straps and pressed wickedly against the silicone base protruding from her Toy’s ass.  

 

Jamming the plug deeper into Emma’s clenching hole had the younger woman writhing greedily in search for more friction, but with a sharp yank of the leash, her attempts were rendered futile.  

 

“This isn’t about your needs.”  The Queen growled, but she continued to press the toy rhythmically until her pet found her pace.  Slowly following the physical instruction, she rolled in time with each thrust driving the shaft further into Regina’s sex.  Nails grazed over raised ridges that mapped previously explored territory, eliciting uncalculated motions to delay her release.  The Queen was savouring their dance, tasting her limitless partner, seeking to defined the boundaries that were once so clearly there.  Smirking to herself she couldn’t be more thrilled to know this new Emma who didn’t yield to programmed behavior or wear an artificial set of emotions--this was purely Emma as she was from the moment of her first breath, untainted, unbroken, unmanipulated: the girl with a choice.    

 

Desperate to see the girl behind the mask, Regina paused her actions and sought to remove gag in a rushed grasp that yanked the tight material free from the clenched jaw.  Capturing her pet’s mouth with hers, she swallowed the soft uncertain sound before it could escape Emma’s lips. The leash discarded, the brunette pushed the blindfold up and away from the beautiful emerald eyes.  Darkly colored in arousal-her eyes no longer enshrouded in a carefully constructed lie gleamed with a heightened cognizance.

 

“Emma…” She tasted the name, breathing over the petite lips before draping herself around the blonde in a loving embrace.  Curvaceously plush breasts meshed in a slippery fashion against the pet’s smaller chest in a staggered pace. It stimulated the sensitive peaks with smoothly textured sweeps that sent a fluttering heat to Emma’s sex and bringing forth languid moans from the latter’s throat.  

 

Neither hesitated in finding their previously lost rhythm as both collaborated to reach their mutually desired end.  Intoxicatingly demanding kisses shared breath, sapping needed oxygen briefly before gifting fresh gasps of air when teeth scraped over the lithe features of Emma’s trembling chin.  

 

Straining muscles and burning cries worked against Emma’s efforts to draw her arms forward.  Being denied the right to return her lover’s hold was the real punishment, and oh how she longed to wrap her arms around the eloquent Queen and drink in every inch of olive tone skin.  Her fingers tingled in memory of supple flesh pressed beneath her calloused pads, pinpricks raised by her delicate and appreciative strokes. 

 

Bound and denied what she craves, she weakly whimpered her request, “Please…”

 

“No.” Though gentle, the force of castigation held true.  With her sense intact, Regina couldn’t allow the earlier dismissal of her orders to be forgotten. This small denial would reign in Emma’s disobedient behavior, if not D’s. Though the correction should have only impacted her pet, Regina missed the blonde’s touch. But, there would be many other occasions the two could share desperate affections during their primitive ventures.

 

Canting her hips hurriedly, she sprinted towards her climax, dragging Emma with her. Ecstasy washed over her skin in an electrifying thrill, muscles spasmed, as ragged breaths reduced to pants. Every thrust from her lover drove the phallus deeper, but pulsing walls clenched, opposing each pass to dangle over the edge leaving her wanting.

 

Copious desire pooled from Regina’s core, drenching the blonde’s lap in sticky, warm mess.  Emma’s stuttering moans filled her ears with evidence of a pained orgasm wreaking havoc on the latter’s nerves.  With her desire unquelled, the Queen ground her sex hard, feeling the pleasurable spike messaging her core, but she needed more friction.  

 

Teeth sank maliciously into the corded throat, instigating a frantic bout of movement.  Emma pounded her synthetic cock harder and faster earning muffled screams from her lover.  Regina carelessly clenched her jaw, drawing warm metallic liquid as her orgasm claimed her body.  

 

Regina held onto Emma tightly through the pull of a strong current threatening to pull her under the waves surging from her core. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Awareness tickled the edges of her body. The dead weight of fatigue held her tightly wrapped in a warm blanket. Silky lips brushed against her forehead. The tentative nature of her owner’s service always surprised her in the aftermath. A gentle hand brushed through her damp hair.

 

“Emma, I need you to sit up.”

 

Jade green eyes peered up from her prone position. But, as they blinked open, the blonde managed to push up onto an elbow. She anticipated the next command.

 

“Drink.” 

 

A dopey grin answered, but pink lips willingly wrapped around the straw. The blonde reached her hand out beseechingly. Regina hesitantly entwined their fingers as she slid onto the bed next to her lover leaving some space between them. “I need you closer.” Shaky hands unfurled the edges of the blanket, an open invitation. The mayor discarded her silk robe before curling her body around that of her pet. Emma happily hummed in response and rolled throwing an arm over the curve of Regina’s hip bringing their bodies flush together.

 

“Can you tell me where it went wrong?” The delicate whisper tore at Emma’s heart strings.

 

The blonde raised an eyebrow before licking her lips lazily trying to discern how to talk without offending. “I can take her calling me dog even though it does annoy me. I’m not her dog, and I’ve never been hers. I behaved and served because out of necessity, but I wasn’t hers. But, this is our wedding. We are only doing this once, so it needs to be the one that you want. Do you remember that day in my condo after you put the collar on me we lay together for hours, and you told me that you wanted a quaint, semi-private wedding at the vineyard amongst friends and family. You wanted to leave the crown behind for the day. I would do anything for you to have that including arguing with Cora.” The blonde sighed and tucked her nose into Regina’s neck. “My stupidity before nearly lost that one for you. I can’t let it go again.”

 

Stunned by the revelation, the mayor absorbed the blonde’s words. She enjoyed the pale lips brushing the length of her neck then they stilled before a light puff of air teased the tiny hairs along her neck.  Timid, fearing the answer, Regina chewed on her lips debating the intelligence of asking the question before quietly uttering the words. “Where’s D?”

 

“Hmmm?” Drifting in and out of twilight, one green eye opened to peer at her owner.

 

“D. I don’t believe she made an appearance today. Where is my Toy?”

 

The blonde lifted her head and shifted their bodies apart. “Does it really matter where she is?”  Her tone was slightly hurt, but more sarcastic to conceal her feelings on the topic.

 

An olive arm wrapped around the pale torso pulling them back together. “I liked having you present. I’ve missed this. We used to play, and I had to try not to bring her out. D often makes me too aggressive. I lose control or get to the edge of it. I don’t want to hurt you. Ever.” She pressed a soft kiss to Emma’s shoulder. “But, I have to ask, did you snap at my mother or was that D’s doing? I have to punish the guilty party.”

 

“Why not punish the one pushing your buttons, verses the one defending you?”  Avoiding the question with her retort, Emma tensed in Regina’s hold.

 

“My pet should serve my wishes. I don’t want or need a defender from my mother. However, if you want to stand up for my desires, you should be doing it at my side, not my feet.” Regina withdrew her arm and rolled to her back before rubbing both hands over her tired eyes. “I would have you either place. I thought you wanted this lifestyle, but if you don’t, we can try to be more traditional.”

 

“Why does it have to be either this or that?  You can’t just let me do what's needed when you yourself don’t know how to handle the problem--”

 

“What makes you think I don’t know what I want? Mother treats the world as her gigantic chess game. I have to manipulate her, or it costs me. I know this. My whole life has been one concession or another to her. I know the costs. That is why I needed you to serve and support me by helping me ground my temper. I didn’t need you spouting off about what I really want. Now, she will make sure that in the end, that is what I will never have.” She lamented and sat up. “In time I could have worn her down to the point she removed herself from the planning. That is when you and I would plan the wedding I want. But, she has smelled the blood in the water. She knows where to strike.” Regina’s shoulders dropped with fatigue. “Why does she have to be so controlling?” World-weary, the mayor diminished before Emma’s eyes.

 

Letting out a remorseful sigh, Emma reached out and placed a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “I am sorry.  It’s just challenging to think beyond what I can see at the moment and watching how Cora gets under your skin didn’t sit well with me.  I don’t like watching someone belittle you. It’s not right…” Her words trailed off in thought.

 

“I hate hearing her call you dog. Or, her correcting you for her coffee when she waited for it to cool in order to have something to yell at you. But, I have to remember this is the price tag I paid to get you away from Ingrid. Mom saved you. Her political power brought your mother to her knees.”

 

“No!  YOU saved me.  She was just an extension of your will!  Stop feeling like you owe her! She wouldn’t have even lifted a finger to do shit about me if you hadn’t asked her.”

 

Regina nodded. “But, that’s just it. I asked. It’s on me to pay her back for the favor. That is how politics work. You do something for me. I do something for you. Mom saved you. I stay in politics and follow in her footsteps. She decides when it ends, not me. I gave her my word when she said she would make sure that you were out of Ingrid’s clutches.”

 

“I would have rather been stuck with Ingrid than have you beholden to your mother. Right now I am thinking of all the ways I can tear Cora apart, and I am not speaking metaphorically.  Leave me and her alone in a room together for 5 minutes and the woman will be dead.”

 

“Why? She took care of you. She helped restore your mind. She had you pulled from a cage and you were given some of your humanity back. You had the right to eat food from a table and drink clean water or have a beer. How can you think for even one second you that you would rather be with Ingrid than owe my mother? If it weren’t for her, you wouldn’t be here right now.” Regina’s voice cracked as the final words fell from her mouth. Her eyes flooded with tears that refused to fall.

 

“Because I was content with knowing you were fine. With Cora-- It's not fine.  I knew what I was getting into with Ingrid, used to her in ways I could deal with.”

 

“But, I wasn’t fine with it. How do you think I felt seeing what your mother did to you BEFORE she took you away? I knew that once you were gone, it had to get worse. She wasn’t going to be nicer to you. How did you expect me to live in a world with no possibility that my swan would come back to me?” Angry tears rolled slowly down dripping from her lower lip to the carpeting below.

 

“Then you don’t know me or what I am capable of.  I would have found a way. I did escape her once before, and I would have again.” 

 

In a watery voice, “I’m afraid we are going to have to agree to disagree on that one. You were near death when they plucked you from your cage. The reports state you would have been dead within the week from malnutrition and living conditions. You saved me in a thousand different ways. Why isn’t okay that I returned the favor, once?.”

 

“I can’t do this right now.  I can’t stand the thoughts of what could or could not have happened.”  Overwhelmed with the chaos unleashed inside her she took it upon herself to end the conversation, guilty though, as she knew walking out would unnecessarily destroy Regina.  But it had to be done. How could she continue to talk when there was so much uncertainty?

 

Feeling the rejection building in the space between them, Regina slid under the covers and stifled the sobs that fought their way to the surface. She wouldn’t break until Emma disappeared again.

 

Hurriedly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, the blonde sucked in a worried breath as the beep of the security system notified the house of her exit.  


	8. Where Do I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the last chapter, Emma realized Cora's hold on Regina had worsened because of herself. She couldn't live with that knowledge. That is where this chapter begins with Emma mulling over a future indebted to the woman.
> 
> Warning SQers this chapter isn't a happy one, but the next one which is already started will be getting closer to where they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Regina is with a man in this chapter. No, it isn't heavily described but you will flinch a bit if you aren't happy with either of their decisions. I know I did.

Overwhelmed, cold, and miserable the blonde sat at the top of the fort in the middle of the playground. More than a decade had aged the structure since she last sat in this spot. Darkness concealed her presence, not a person or creature to distract her from her thoughts. “Was it always like this?” She asked aloud wondering how she had been so blind. Try as she might, she couldn’t remember the last time someone loved her without complication or demand.  
Her mind rode the rollercoaster of memory recalling the tiniest moments prior to her foster homes. After three years of living with her grandmother, only a little recollection of the woman remained, the fleeting haze of her grandmother’s loving smile danced before her eyes before evaporating.

Her mind dwelled on the despair, pain, loneliness, and emptiness that her adolescence and adulthood became. Ingrid’s wicked smirk beamed in the darkened reflection. “Give me a goddamn break.” She sighed defeatedly attempting to cast off the revenant of her adoptive mother.

Rifling through her pockets, she pulled her phone out and pushed the power button. Text after text loaded. She knew Regina had sent out messages for days. Emma’s hitchhiking trip home to Maine coincided with a radio silence of her own making.

**_ES: I wear your collar. I WILL NOT wear Cora’s._ **   
**_ES: When will you tell her your debt is paid?_ **

Three dots bounced in place as her queen read and typed a response. Minutes ticked by as the bubbles arrived, disappeared and returned.

Emma stretched waiting for her answer, dreading what she knew the next words would be.

_**RM: It never will be. Pet, come home.** _

Shoulders shook as the blonde dropped the meaningless piece of technology to the ground. Her heel smashed it to bits under the waning moon. She picked the SIM card from the wreckage before walking across the street to an atm and withdrew her debit card’s limit. “Alright, Swan, if I am going to do this right, I am going to have to be careful.” She repeated the process at four more machines before being denied access. She taped the SIM card to the back of her debit card before wedging them into the brick wall behind a dumpster.

A half-smile formed thinking of Graham fighting to explain to Regina why she would have done such a thing. Spending a week away from Regina’s side had done her some good. It allowed her to reclaim her thoughts; the burden of Cora weighed heavier than she believed. The blonde realized she wasn’t willing to give up her own freedom to bring Cora happiness.

Love and all the emotions that came with it blinded her until she had given herself space As painful as it was, Emma needed to go without the brunette that claimed her heart’s beating. To return to Cora’s clutches would destroy everything she had worked to regain.

‘What now?’ The thought ping-ponged around in her head until settling on another question voiced, “Who am I, without her?”

***

**3 years and 9 months later**

A purposeful pace had the young brown-haired teen moving towards the kitchen. Concern weighed heavy on his youthful face as he navigated through the staff carrying trays. Rounding the service line counter, he stopped, “Erin, table 38 is asking to see the chef.” He called over the jumbled noises of a scrambling workforce cooking and plating dishes.

Tossing a skillet filled with sauteing vegetables over the gas-lite industrial size stove, the obsidian locks bound in a ponytail whipped around as the assistant chef met eyes with the waiter. “We’re in the middle of a rush and Peter is not working tonight, so I am head chef! Where’s Hange?” She shouted back then looked around the kitchen, “Anyone seen Hange?” Unsure glances answered her query.

 

“I think she’s on break.” One of the waiters gave a guess while collecting his order from the counter.

“Probably out smoking in the alley.” Annoyance burned through every syllable spoken.

Turning back to her work, she poured more garlic sauce into the skillet with flames licking at her hand. “Mickey, collect her ass and make her play assistance manager. Advise her that if she wants to remain in management, it’s in her favor to do her job without breaks during the evening rush.”

“You got it!” Bobbing out of the kitchen to the back door, he wore an all to happy smirk.

Half an hour later the surge dwindled down to a trickle of orders allowing Erin to excuse herself to her office. Retrieving a small tumbler and bottle of whiskey from her desk cabinet, she poured a little shot. Sweat dripped from her brow and exhaustion clung to her body like a bad cold; she rested on her chair letting out a sigh of relief.

“Just another stressful work week with little to nothing accomplished.” Speaking to an aged photograph pinned to the wall, she raised her glass to the woman in the image. “I hope you found more happiness than I have.” Pressing the glass to her lips, she paused to the sound of a knock on her door.

“Table 38 is demanding to see you.” A garbled voice of irritation filter through the door.

Slamming the drink down, “Dammit, Hange. What did you do to piss them off?”

“I didn’t do anything! They were annoyed it was the assistant manager that met with them instead of you.”

“Sure it was.” Mumbling the retort under her breath, she slid to her feet and composed herself. Leaving her office in a huff, she knocked the woman from the doorway without a word of apology and expected her to follow in tow. “Any ideas as to why they insist on speaking with me?”

“None. To be honest, they keep asking for you. Nothing was wrong with their order, and they even tipped Mickey well above twenty-five percent.”

Peering out of the porthole window, the assistant chef scanned the dining room spying the table guests in question. “Great. It’s not about the food.” Apprehension borderlining on indignation flickered in her words.

“Would you like me to make up an excuse?” Sensing her boss’s displeasure, the assistant manager tried to offer her aid.

“No. Just make sure to get the kitchen in order before you take another leave or take another unnecessary break. I would like to go home on time tonight.” Adjusting her tie, Erin wiped her forehead clean on her sleeve before entering the dining room. Shoulders squared, and with her head held high, she counted her footsteps to the table bracing herself for a conversation she didn’t want to have. The two seated women evaluated every move she made.

Clearing her throat, she donned her professional demeanor and greeted her guest, “You wished to speak with me?” Settling her faux brown eyes on her quarry, the chef glanced at the vindictive smile lacing petite red lips. And, the concern-filled furrowed brow of her companion.

Greyish blue hues sparkled back in answer. “Yes, Emma I do.” Maleficent’s velvety tone answered. “She’s not getting any better in my care. Regina needs you home.”

Scoffing at the absurdity of the statement, "My name is Erin. This is my home. The pathetic excuse for a life that Emma was is not worth my time or hers. Regina needed to be in her mother’s good graces far more than she loved me. Cora wanted to control every facet of our lives. It took me a while to get it, but I finally understood I would never be acceptable. I wasn’t good enough. I wasn’t born to their station in life. Regina’s better off without me fucking up her mother’s grand schemes. She needs to move on. It’s for the best.”

A sharp wolfish chin rested on a fisted hand. “You can’t believe that, Emma. How would you know what Regina wants or needs? You haven’t seen her.”

Calculated steps carried Emma to a chair.

Maleficent spoke softly. “You wouldn’t recognize who she’s become. She’s dying inside. Regina needs you more than she ever has.”

Emma shook her head. “Two years ago, you promised me that you would take care of her.”

“I said I would keep your whereabouts a secret but if I came back with a request for you to return you would. She needs you. What more is there to know?”

Pulling the band from around her black ponytail, Emma freed her ebony strands. Frustrated and fatigued she set her jaw. “We close at 1. Mind waiting around for a bit?”

“Of course. Tend to your job.” Mal waved the younger woman off as she sipped her drink.

 

Briskly walking her way back to the kitchen she deflected the inquiry from Hange, “Make sure they have whatever they want. Both will be staying until I’m ready to leave.”

Hours ticked by with dullness, just the anxiety of what was to come kept Emma company. Already weary from the non-stop week of opening and closing the restaurant she longed for the feel of clean sheets and soft mattress back at her apartment. Finding a routine in her new life without her Queen brought about the simple pleasures to get her by. No extravagant arrangements or fiendish plots. Her life became: work, home, sleep, repeat. To the trained eye, her spartan existence resembled that of a monk.

Her life became a well-oiled machine of living. Something she never had before Regina. Peace among the monotony that others strive to avoid. Excellence lost meaning. She was content with her life's story about being ordinary. Casting out the demons of her past gave her a chance to be average; she found that she preferred it.

Impossible to let go of the beautiful brunette who held her heart captive, Emma realized only distance could keep them apart. Neither could move forward in their relationship with the constraints placed upon them by Cora. And with her presence, Regina would continue to yield to her mother’s demands. Emma lived knowing that Regina could find happiness with someone suitable. Yet, she knew she doomed herself to live a life devoid of color and warmth.

Shattering as it was to see Maleficent occupying a seat in her restaurant, the fear of her reasons for her arrival gnawed at Emma’s resignation to let Regina go. Emma braced for the worst, a mentally distraught Regina withering away without the blonde in her life. A childish notion that bubbled to the surface.

“Hange, go ahead, I’ll lock up when I am done.” Releasing the last of her staff, she went back to the stove and retrieved the small scraps of a meal she threw together an hour ago. With a plate in one hand and a chilled unopened bottle of cabrona in another, she left the kitchen.

“What’s the plan? I really don’t see this going well. She’s not going to fling her arms around me and forgive me for abandoning her.” Emma stated too plainly. The older blonde had remained though Ruby had disappeared.

“You’re absolutely right about that, except the flinging her arms around you part.” Maleficent’s tone faded off into secrecy. A thought she lingered on saying simmered in the older woman's throat.

“What?” Distressed at the disquieted look on the regal woman’s face. Then, an impish grin blossomed. "You're right. She'd wrap them around my throat to strangle me."

“She’s getting married.” Allowing the news to settle in she remained silent and watched anger boil over in the younger blonde’s appearance. Tears threatened to spill from the artificial brown eyes, but stifling her grief, Emma popped the cork from the bottle and poured herself a glass and filled Maleficent’s emptied one. She proceeded to eat and drink, but not acknowledging the news further stewing silently for the time. Emma knew this day would come. She hadn’t expected it this soon. Was it soon? She’d left years ago.

“No thoughts to share about this revelation?” Quirking a brow, Maleficent sipped on the wine studiously watching Emma’s features.

“You said she needed me. I think you are just trying to get a rise out me and get me into your bed. If she has moved on, then good for her, so have I.” Monotonically speaking she never looked away from her dish.

“Oh dear, that’s old hat. I’ve got Lily; she does more for me than you could ever strive to achieve.” The sting from her mocking retort created a visible flinch in the unusually stoic chef. Part of the older woman relished in drawing it out of her; another hated herself a bit more for adding to the injury.

“No, I’m quite serious about Regina needing you. The man she’s shacked up with is one that Cora thrust upon her in your absence. Cora’s orchestrated the whole thing behind the curtain and played puppeteer to his strings. She crafted your replacement, and I mean that literally.” Sliding her iPhone into view, an image of a blonde man strikingly similar to Emma’s appearance illuminated the screen. “He’s pretty and petty. She believes the lies he feeds her. He appeared to be a young, naive boy working in her office, who happens to know where to be when needed and how to be to get close.”

“Again, I do not see a problem with this. She’s happy, right?”

“If you call this sham, happy, then your a bigger fool than she is.” White teeth gnash together in frustration. She placed her empty glass down on the table. “You used to be so much smarter.”

“Mal, I’m done playing games. She has to move on sometime and find her path. I can’t save her from her mother’s schemes; she won’t let me. Why do you think I left in the first place? Regina does not want to be saved. It’s that simple.”

Tiring of the sub's resistance, her snark and snap came into her voice. She snapped. “None of this is ever going to be simple or easy. I swear to you, Miss Swan, the only place you belong in this world is with her. If she knew where you were, she would be here in a heartbeat asking for your forgiveness.”

“I doubt that. If you were able to track me, so could Regina. Then, why isn’t she here?” Her stoic veneer began to crack as her tone wavered in hurt.

“Because you asked me to keep your secret, and much as it pains me to do so, I owed you to do so for my mistakes. I know you love her. She loves you too, but it’s the poison her mother has been feeding her that keeps her docile. Your absence has weakened her so much that she cares less to live for herself.” Downing the last drop from her glass, she collected her belongings and made to leave. “The true evil is the one lingering in your heart. Pride prevents apologies and burns bridges. She will never live without you, and the same can be said about you too.”

Mal stood and pulled her coat around her shoulders. She appraised the woman before her one last time before heading for the door. “Ruby wanted to see you. I’m sorry that she didn’t feel like staying once she realized you chose to cut her out of your life.” It was another jab, a dirty one that hopefully resonated somewhere in the insufferable girl.

“Wait.” Uttering the word through clenched teeth, Emma watched the woman pause at the door.

“Last time, when you found me? How did you?”

“You didn’t think a talented new chef appearing out of nowhere with no training wouldn’t catch someone’s attention. Emma, you achieve greatness without trying. As much as you want to, you will never blend in.”

The one flaw in her plan, Lily knew her too well to let Maleficent overlook Emma's reappearance. Shaken and confused by the revelation, thick lips whispered. “What am I to do?”

“I’m leaving on a flight back to Phoenix around 10, show up if you care about her. Otherwise, continue to live in your empty, colorless existence.” Exiting, she left the former blonde in silence.

The door to an idling car opened, “Well?” Ruby popped her head out from the backseat, meeting the flustrated stare from Maleficent. “Is she coming?”

“The brat is too absorbed in her grief to think clearly. I suspect maybe tomorrow she’ll show up, but I have my doubts.”

“Both of them are too emotionally fucked up to see past their personal crap and live.” Fostering the same frustration, Ruby ducked back inside with a grumble of annoyance. “It’s Em though. She’s not one to give up when it matters.”

“She’s not the same girl. Whatever happened to her that night has left an impression. Emma and Regina made too many missteps in their relationship. I fear there isn’t anything that can correct their course.”

“Stranger things have happened. Don’t discount her tenacity for Regina. Speaking about Cassian may have lit a fire in Emma that she believed to be dead.”

“It’ll take more than an inferno to fix this, but she felt the burn beneath the surface more than she was willing to show.” Reminiscing over the way Emma had taken the news to Cassian’s involvement with Regina, she felt a flicker of hope stir inside her. “We’ll have to wait and see.”

***

Exiting the theater along with the throngs of people, the svelte man held the door open with a smile pressed to his lips, “After you, my lady.” Pretty to a fault, she longed for a wayward curl that needed tucking behind an ear. She missed the minute wrinkles that appeared in finely pressed suits. Forcing her melancholy thoughts away, she adored his charming behavior. Regina kissed his cheek before taking the lead.

“Flattery, I take it you’re pleased with our outing?”

Heels clicked along the concrete in a slow pace as an arm wrapped around her waist. Warmth radiated from his tenderness, soothing away thoughts she dared to linger on of old memories in similar situations with her.

“Pleased is an understatement. I am happy we were able to leave the house for a while. I almost forgot how the wind felt on my face.”

He rested his head along her shoulder, matching her pace to the parking lot.

“Though I am missing our bed quite a bit.”

“Are you sure it’s not something else you are missing?” Her hand teased his beltline and painted over the fly of his pants.

“Oh don’t tease, I don’t need a bed to worship you.” He promised.

“Really?” Grasping the fabric, she rubbed soft circles with her fingers around the growing flesh beneath the surface. “We’ll have to test your devotion then.” Purring the words enticingly, she felt a small pang of regret raise along the back of her neck as if accusatory eyes watched her every move. “Catch me if you can.” She whispered the taunt before fleeing with him in close pursuit.

Both ended back at the car with his arms braced over it and Regina trapped between them. Lips locked in a passionate mess of kisses cleared her mind of heart-wrenching doubts. The coarse tease of his stubble assured her this was not the same lover, but the familiarity in his touch dulled the ache in the void left in her soul. Even if it was a temporary relief, she could lie to herself for the time and take what she needed to survive.

Threading her fingers through his short hair, she guided him lower, presenting her neck for him to cherish with his lips. Cassian’s hands traveled from the glossy black veneer to the hem of Regina’s pencil skirt. Pulling the material up enough to slip his thigh between hers, he ground pleasurably into her apex, rousing a delightful moan from the brunette.

“Tell me, again.” He whispered, his warm breath wafting around her ear, electrify her skin with raised bumps.

“I love you.” She answered his request in a guilty admission. The words tasted foul and dead over her tongue. She hid her wince by burying her face in his neck.

Lost in their dance of public indecency, they parted when rain peppered them cold, and traction slipped against the wet metal holding them up. Unaware their scene played out in front of an audience, the couple collected themselves and got into their vehicle. Seatbelts clicked and side mirrors checked, Regina glanced into the rearview mirror to find a figure behind the car staring her down.

Bile rose in her throat as this black haired figure seemed oddly familiar. Her hesitation to move didn’t go unnoticed, “Gina, you alright?” Fixated on something behind them, he twisted in his seat to get an idea, “What is it, my love?” But there was nothing there.

Regina sat horror-struck, unable to move or speak she had watched the all too familiar frame quickly slip away from her sight. Even the graceful movements filled her with an indescribable longing. ‘It couldn’t be her.’ She told herself. “Nothing dear, just thought I saw something. The rain must be playing tricks on me.”

Driving away from the theater, they didn’t notice the black haired Emma getting into the car of her hired private security officer. “I told you it was a bad idea.” Graham quickly threw the stick shift into gear.

“I had to witness it. I needed to know if Mal and Ruby were truthful with me. Or, maybe it was wishful thinking. Regina could be happy with that guy.” The even tone removed the woman’s emotions from her response.

“My wife doesn’t lie.” He grumbled.

“Didn’t say she did. I merely stated that sometimes she withholds some of the truth. Or, her mind could have twisted the facts.”

“So what do think of that display?” He asked cautiously.

“Appearances are deceiving; it was her tone of voice that told me what I needed to know.” Still processing her thoughts, Emma was far from any recognizable solution that fits.

“You call that an answer?” He side eyed her trying to read anything from the face he used to know.

“Get back to me on it. I’m not entirely sure where I stand yet. Blame the jet lag for now.”

“Why am I getting the feeling you’re crashing on my couch longer than a night?” His half-cocked grin belied his snarky question.

“Do you want to argue with your wife some more on it?”

“Touche.”

“I’ll cook you dinner. Consider it a payment plan for the couch rental.” Emma rolled her sleeves. “Besides, when was the last time you had a Michelin four-star chef in your house?”

Pulling out her cell phone, she thumbed the photo gallery open to the most recent image. Her stand-in lip-locked with her Queen. Hurt sprouted from her heart, but rage had checked out on the long flight back to this troubled town. Unsurprised by her calmness, she attributed it to her mental growth and time alone. ‘She’s obviously not moved on, but I’m not sure if she’s ready for me to be back either.’ Curious, she thought it best to test the waters.

**Unknown: Seems I have forgotten my place. Madam Director, what would you do to a subordinate who steps out of line?**

Typing out the message brought her right back to their first meeting. Not quite the exact wording, but similar enough to suffice in the context she was trying to stir. Daring to venture further, her finger hovered over the attachment option. ‘It would kick the hornet’s nest.’ Thinking better not to include the candid photo she snapped earlier, Emma pressed the little paper airplane and sent the text to the unsaved number in her phone.

Part of her dreaded a quick reply, but another wished not to be kept waiting either. Pocketing her phone, she attempted to relieve herself of the temptation to watch for a response. She concentrated on the road ahead of them, and she prayed Regina wouldn’t take the time to view the message at the next stop light. She wanted her to be home, comfortable and focused. The text deserved at least that much.

“Any chance you drop me off at the house? I don’t think I can stomach sitting in the car much longer.”

“Of course, besides you have a payment to make for mine.” Graham rubbed his belly in thought. “I am hopeful your cooking skills have improved.”

“Regina taught me a lot about the fine art of cooking after that night. Plus, I ran a fricken’4-star restaurant for the past three years. Dude, you are in a for a treat, trust me.”

“The last time you asked me to trust you, I ended up with food poisoning.”

“Yeah well, you wanted to try my ‘last night’s leftovers’ dish.” Reminiscing with Graham brought a touch of nostalgia to her mind. Maybe things were on the right track now; she just needed to put in the effort.

“Forgive me, but no one forgets food poisoning. I’m willing to test your culinary skills again, but if it doesn’t work out, you’re going to be the one calling Preston to cover my shift.”

She laughed. Her eyes danced with happiness surprising her companion. “Oh God, really he is still working for Regina?”

“Good help never leaves. You were just a handful.” He smiled back at her.

“I was a kid with issues.”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately?.”

“So you want a side of food poisoning. Got it.”

“I take it back.”

 

***

 

The front door clicked open letting in a humid draft along with Ruby, “Wow, what is that awesome aroma wafting from my kitchen?”

Popping ahead out into the hallway, Emma’s smile beamed from ear to ear. “I’m guessing neither of you had a decent home-cooked meal since before I left town. From the evidence of pizza boxes and Chinese take-out in the fridge, cooking is still not your forte?”

Heels discarded, the lanky brunette followed her nose with a grin, “You know me oh so well.” Giving Emma a warm hug, she peeked over the woman’s shoulder spying the various pans heating on the stove. “Wow, that’s an intense amount of pans. You’ve definitely upgraded from one pan spaghetti.”

“This is just four burners. At work, I manage up to ten at a time. But not always. It depends on who is working that night. But some people like to call out a hell of a lot. Finch is on his 7th grandmother passing away.” Emma rolled her eyes and went back to stirring the sauce and monitoring the angel hair pasta.

“I bet Christmas was big when he was growing up.”

“Nope, Jehovah witness.”

“What a shame.”

“Indeed.” Holding a wooden spoon with a steaming morsel, she offered a taste to the brunette. She watched her friend savoring the bite, relishing Ruby’s electrified expressions. In the time that it took her former roommate to finish the sample, Graham had entered the house bringing in the same draft of air but hints of rain with it.

“OH MY GOD. That’s better than sex!”

“Woah, what is going on in here?” Wide-eyed and suspicious of the two, he inspected the scenario with an open mouth.

Before explaining herself, Emma slipped another sample into his mouth. “Easy, Christian. It’s all SFW in here.”

Swallowing thickly, he shook the shock from his mind, “That’s definitely up there with sex.”

“Food and sex. I guess the romance has died.” Emma turned back to the stove her eyes flicking to a blinking light on her phone.

“Food is foreplay to a man; the romance is in the conversation over a hot meal.” Ruby chimed in with a big grin.

“I suppose.” She idly responded, transfixed on the message indication color flashing. Emma sucked in a breath holding it as she unlocked the phone. One new message. Her heart stuttered in its beats. The same number she memorized years ago stared back at her. No longer registered to EQ, it felt off in this nostalgic environment.

Swiping the message open, she let out an excited gasp.

_**Unknown Number: I don’t tolerate insubordination. I think a correction is in order.** _


	9. This Isn't Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have one last hiccup for their relationship. I promise the next will fix everything. Patience is important. We are in the homestretch for a happily ever after. I know you think it doesn't look that way, but when you see the next chapter you will.

Small talk and savory flavors held the peace at the table. Emma stayed friendly and talkative, but her words remained distant. Every time she spoke, the brunette hung on every word as they fell from her lips. Sooner or later, her old roommate would broach the elephant they danced around.

 

Ruby rubbed her stomach. “God, I don’t remember the last time I ate this much.” Graham laughed at his wife while Emma poured them both another glass of wine. Though she felt welcome to sleep on their couch, she didn’t have enough confidence in renewing this friendship to drink as well.

 

“It took a little time, but I think I’ve perfected my lemon butter pasta with artichokes and capers. It’s better when I have time to make the pasta by hand rather than using store-bought.”

 

Ruby drained her glass and refilled it eyes flicking between the bottle, Emma and the door.

 

Graham watched his wife pensively before sitting his glass back down. “Swan, what have you been doing these last few years? You haven’t left much of a paper trail.” He didn’t voice his frustration, but Emma felt the underlying current of pain.

 

She ignored the question and began to clear the dishes from the table. “Will you at least explain to me why you chose a random park in Maine to smash your phone to bits?

 

“The man deserves an answer,” Ruby stated plainly, but the flash of anger in her eyes hinted at what brewed under the surface.

 

Emma nodded her head but continued to fill the sink while the couple scrutinized her from the table. She dropped the dishes into the water, scrubbed and rinsed quickly. “For starters, when I walked out of Regina’s that night I had every intention of going back. Soon even. I thumbed a ride back to the beginning of everything and found myself sitting in my favorite early childhood park thinking about my gran. She was the first and last person to show unconditional love to me. The longer I sat, the more I knew I couldn’t be a slave to Cora again. I had thrown off every other person who had taken over my life by force. I couldn’t and can’t go back to that.” She sat the last of the clean dishes in the drying rack and dried her hands. “Regina chose to let her mother run her life; she wouldn’t let me free her too.” Her voice cracked as she shoved her emotions back in the box where she kept them tucked safely away from the world.

 

Ruby stumbled to her feet pushing her long hair out of her face. Flushing of her cheeks and glassy-eyed, Emma expected the angry drunk to emerge before it found a voice. “Fuck you, Swan. You had the love of your life ready to marry you.” Stepping into the former blonde’s space poking an accusing finger into her sternum. “You are a coward. You got scared. Cold feet. You can say what you want to, but this one is on you. She chose you even after all the shit you pulled. Cora had nothing to do with your choices.”

 

Graham watched Emma school her features. The emotionless mask adorned her features but not before she blanched. “Think that all you want, but you’ve never been kept in a puppy kennel by your boss. Nor, did she feed you table scraps on a plate between the real dogs. You don’t know how much dignity I lost to her. You can’t imagine what she’s like. But, I ask you this, would Regina have willingly given up being mayor if it weren’t for her?”

 

Emma plucked Ruby’s hand free from her shirt before leaving the room. Dropping onto the sofa that doubled as her bed, Emma picked up her phone from the coffee table. Her fingers typed before her conscience could talk her out of it.

 

_**Unknown Number: I’m not sure I know my position here. There was a time you cared enough to correct me. Sometimes I wonder if that’s still true.** _

  


The phone buzzed against her fingers.

 

_**TheQueen: What about the rest of the time?** _

 

_**Unknown Number: I remember I’m undeserving. I was the second choice.** _

__

_**TheQueen: Are you sure?** _

__

_**Unknown Number: Always** _

 

“No. You don’t get to run away and act like this conversation isn’t happening. You didn’t see her after you left. You don’t know that you destroyed her.” Ruby sat on the coffee table twirling her wine glass between her fingers. “That woman cried for you for weeks, months maybe. Her mother pushed and prodded her to keep working, but you left. You. Her fiance. You left. After she pulled strings to get you rescued after she put up with all your bullshit YOU LEFT HER.”

 

Emma gulped down air hoping to end the conversation without saying something she’d regret. But, Ruby always knew how to push her buttons.

 

“Wasn’t it you that hid from her in our apartment playing video games? Wasn’t it you who hid your mother’s presence from her? You signed the fucking contract and didn’t read it. Why would she put faith in you after that? But, she did. God knows why, but she loves you, you asshole.”

 

“Loved. Past tense.”

 

She reached for her phone as it vibrated next to Ruby’s bare leg.

 

_**TheQueen: You have ALWAYS had a bad habit of forgetting your place.** _

 

Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “True. But, how many times do I have to tell you that she was letting Cora decide everything? Sooner or later, I’d have been out of the picture anyway. A latina lesbian isn’t going to be made a senator even in Arizona. She needed a dashing, rich white man. I’m not that. I never would be. Regina wouldn’t even fight for what she wanted our wedding to be. What kind of fool would I be to believe she would have fought for me? It was always just a matter of time until she tired of me. I’m too much trouble. We both know it. I’m the only one willing to say it out loud.”

 

She tossed the phone to the side and placed her hands on Ruby’s knees while her friend’s lips trembled with the honest hard truths she’d been given. “I know you think you miss me. But, think of how much better your life has been without me in it.” They shared a watery smile as sobriety twinged at the seams of the conversation. “I will always be your friend until my dying day whether or not Regina and I get back together again.” Long black hair fell in her face as she took her ponytail down. Blondish roots showed at her temples hinting at grey coverage. “Look I’m going to stick around for a few days, no more than a week. I need to see it with my own eyes that she isn’t happy. However, I think both you and Mal are not seeing the whole picture.”

 

Emma pried the glass from Ruby’s fingers and carefully sat it on the floor between her feet then sandwiched the shaky hands between her own. “He may be a substitute. He might work for Cora, but if Regina wants to be with him, I won’t stand in her way. I have cost her too much happiness to destroy her again. Believe what you will; she is precious to me.”

  


****

_**Unknown Number: If that is so, where is my place exactly?** _

 

Regina knocked on the solid oak door in the half-light of early morning. She rechecked her watch and thanked the gods that Cassian slept late and hard. If everyone cooperated, she could return without him realizing she left. She shivered dreading the conversation she might have with her mother and Cassian if something raised their suspicions.

 

“Darling. What are you doing here?” a sleepy, not-quite put together version of Mal greeted her. Opening the door wide enough for her to enter, but not in her usual confident manner.

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed as the grey-blue eyes scanned her face. “Where did you find her?”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know damn well who.” Regina followed her friend into the kitchen where Mal poured the two of them coffee. The words bouncing off her friend’s back didn’t hide the tense set of the woman’s shoulders. “As soon as Cass asked me to marry him you finally put effort into finding her. Why is that? I finally let go. I’m happy. Why did you have to reopen old wounds?”

 

The older blonde handed her friend her cup and then picked up her own. “I’m afraid none of it is that simple.”

 

“It never is.”  The brunette hopped onto the stool at the breakfast bar and sipped her coffee. “I thought you said you didn’t know where she was.”

 

Mal shrugged in a non-committal answer. “Are you sure you want to marry Cora’s puppet?”

 

Defeat and fatigue showed on Regina’s aging face. The crow’s feet around her eyes grew more pronounced as the uncomfortable truth fell into place. “It will buy me some peace. Besides, it’s nice having someone in my bed to hold me and tell me I’m beautiful. He serves his purpose. He will learn how to please me more with time and guidance.”

 

Pale lips hovered over a coffee cup and then tossed out the barbed words. “You ‘ve never struggled to find bed warmers. He’s a poor imitation for what you had. You deserve better.”

 

If Mal hadn’t known Regina for years, she might have missed the deep-seated pain shining in the amber orbs. “But, he’s here. He doesn’t challenge me. He does what he’s told at the appropriate time.” Her head bowed, her hair curtained around her face. “If I had only realized…” Regina choked on her words. Attempting to hide the emotions plaguing her, she sipped her coffee dropping the subject.

 

Mal moved about contemplating her words while Regina opened her messages to be taunted by the question.

 

_**TheQueen: You don’t have one. You forfeited yours. It begs the question. Why now?** _

  


Disappointment flooded the older woman watching her friend stubbornly stick to her mother’s predetermined ‘happy ending.’ “Appropriate. Warms the heart, doesn’t it? That is such a great word for him.” Mal no longer bothered hiding her disdain for Cassian. Blonde eyebrows arch up into her hair. “I guarantee you that the things that make me love Lily have little to nothing to do with how ‘appropriate.’ she is.”

 

“Could you at least tell me how you came across her?” The question grit out between clenched teeth. Betrayal boiled beneath her exterior.

 

“She didn’t.” Lily’s voice echoed from the open door. “Em’s predictable. She went looking for a job that wouldn’t make her stand out. She became a chef. Well, an assistant chef at an expensive restaurant in Manhattan. But, since she’s Emma, she couldn’t stay unremarkable. As you can guess a new name appeared in the right circles talking about this new wunderkind chef, who had never gone to culinary school. I knew it was her.”

 

Regina kept her eyes on her coffee while she mulled over asking the question she feared the answer to, and then it fell from her lips. “Has she found someone else?”

 

Lily shook her head no in a sad smile. “All the accounts say she has turned everyone away. She doesn’t have friends, just employees. She has nobody. She exists, and that is all. I paid an investigator to watch her for a month. He even broke into her apartment. Do you know what he found? She has three pairs of shoes, five work uniforms, a pair of pajamas, and three sets of workout clothes. She sleeps on a futon. She has three pieces of furniture in the tiniest apartment you have ever seen. Ascetic monks live better than she chooses to live. Regina, she hasn’t moved on at all. She punishes herself for not being enough. She always will.”

 

Her phone vibrated at her elbow.

 

Unknown Number; Truer words have never been said. Curiosity? Worry? Doesn’t matter, does it? Order me to leave you alone. You may no longer hold the leash, but I still wear my collar. I just need you to utter the exact words. Free me. I will go.

 

Rebellious tears fell. She wiped at them furiously wishing too many things at once. What if she hadn’t accepted Cassian’s proposal or even the first date? What if she had chosen the same path as Emma? What if she had told the woman what she wanted to hear? What harm would it have done to let her put Cora into place? She shook off the ghosts of her past knowing she couldn’t change the course she had chosen. If anything, it was her turn to be a slave to her mother’s whims.

 

Shoving the thoughts aside, Regina glared at the two women. “That may be true. But, it doesn’t explain why she’s texting me now. Did you put her up to it?”

 

Mal’s head tipped to the side in another non-committal answer.

 

Regina slammed her coffee cup onto the bar harder than she intended sloshing the hot liquid across her fingers. “Damn it! I am getting married. If you had wanted me to get back with Emma so badly you should have called her in a year ago or two maybe, not now. She’s my past. He’s my future. You should accept that. She is going to have to as well.”

 

Silence hung in the air except for the tapping of keys.

 

_**TheQueen: You are free. I have no pets.** _

 

Lily removed the cup from her hand and wiped up the mess. Sighing, she stepped between the two women and held up her hand. “Reg, I think you are misreading her intentions. I’ve known Emma for longer than either of you. If you convince her that he makes you happy, she will disappear. You won’t hear from her again. Ever.” Putting her hands on the bar in front of Regina’s, “I suggest talking with her a little. Find out what she wants. I’d be willing to bet every last cent I’ve ever had on her wanting to know you are happy.”

 

“What about her happiness?”

 

“Emma’s never felt deserving. What in her life has lasted long enough to convince her otherwise? She’s never been enough.” Pulling back, Lily shook her head to the side. “She believed you when you told her she was and then you proved she wasn’t. I’m sure that lesson will stick.”

 

Seething Regina stood and stalked slowly toward Emma’s sister. “Don’t you dare put the blame on me. If she had stayed, she would be my wife. We’d be together. Happy. She left ME. Don’t you understand that? She made a choice.”

 

Looking unimpressed, Lily leaned into her space. “From what I understand, you made a decision that left her without a choice. You knew the price tag going in, but she didn’t until she suddenly realized your entire second time around was a farce.” Lily grabbed her bag and headed for the door. “Maybe Em was right. She shouldn’t have come at all. You are a waste of her time.”

 

Bile stung at her throat. Regina clutched her phone to her chest as she turned to leave. “I don’t understand why you did this to me. I’m finally happy.” Her purposeful strides took her through the door but not without hearing one last ‘no you aren’t’ as the door slammed behind her.

 

Fifteen minutes later Regina felt the ground beneath her feet swallow her whole as she bent down to retrieve the small gilded box. The white and gold collar taunted her nestled in its velveteen case. Too busy with her racking sobs, she didn’t see the figure watching her crumble from across the street.

 

****

 

“How did I wind up babysitting your ass again?” Preston laughed as he bit into his burger spraying juice down his chin.

 

Disgusted at his lack of manners, Emma turned to peer out the car window. “So, what exactly are we doing anyway?”

 

“Swanny, you’ve changed. Not that long ago you would have had a burger with me.” He punched her lightly in the shoulder. “You aren’t looking so good. Who died?”

 

She shrugged. “Answer the question, Pres.”

 

“Cora’s convinced that someone might harm her baby. She’s pushing to get Regina the senatorial bid for next year. Cassian wanted to romance her today. We are to follow behind as he takes her to pick out her engagement ring and then out to the opera.” Emma remained stoic in the face of the news. Her old friend knew better than to ask why she had appeared. As glad as he was to see her, he suspected that at some point he would have to send her home. She had too much skin in this game to be able to sit quietly on the sidelines.

 

“That sounds simple enough.”  She stole one of his french fries and tossed in her mouth. “I’m struggling to remember why I thought this was good food.”

 

He took another bite and mumbled with his mouth full. “You would think that, but she’s been texting with an unknown. Cora’s convinced it's you. But, you aren’t that stupid. If you wanted to win her back, you would knock on the door and beg forgiveness.”

 

Emma wiggled in her seat. The spring in the seat bit into her lower back giving ample excuse for her squirming. “Do you have to report everything to Cora or only things you deem a threat?”

 

He side eyed her before putting the burger down. “Shit. It was you, wasn’t it?”

 

“Guilty.” She turned to sit in the seat of his car sideways.”Can you see the texts or just who they come from?”

 

“Cora sees the texts. We see their origin.”

 

Frustration and worry eclipsed every question she had about his life. But, knowing she needed to offer an olive branch, she poked him in the side. “What happened to staying healthy?”

 

Preston sucked on his straw and then bit into his burger again. “See. I had this friend. She was totally a bad influence in the best of ways, and she got me addicted to greasy food and naps. That’s my story, and I’m sticking with it.”

 

A smirk pulled at her lips as he grinned. “Seriously, I fell from the second story window chasing away a perp. I shattered several discs in back. I had surgery, but I’ve never fully recovered. It kinda is what it is, you know?”

 

The front door of Regina’s house opened. Cassian escorted her down the steps in a floor-length black gown. Her elegance made Emma’s mouth go dry even as she remembered she had no right to appreciate what Regina had to offer.

 

“Is Cass a nice guy?” Worry tinged her question. She watched the happy couple slide into the back of the town car.

 

Preston gazed at her with his mouth open in awe. “That all depends on what you mean by nice. He’s young and flexible.” He rolled his eyes. “He knows how to spend her money on things she likes, but I don’t think we have seen or heard him doing anything that wasn’t Cora’s idea first. I don’t trust him.” Putting the car into gear, they followed at a reasonable distance.

 

Emma’s teeth tore into her lower lip. “If it came down to choosing between serving Regina or Cora, who do you think would win?”

 

He scoffed at her. “Regina does whatever her mother says these days. But, I imagine his dick would make the decision. He is a guy, and she’s still hot.” Emma popped him on the back of the head and glared at him.

 

Preston parked giving them a clear view of Regina and her boytoy through the storefront window. “She is beautiful. Do you want me to lie and act like she’s not?”

 

“She’s not a piece of meat.” The salesman laid a large black velvet tray on the counter opposite the two. Emma watched the mirth dance in her former lover’s eyes. The pain radiated making breathing difficult. Suddenly, Regina threw her head back in laughter as she held out her hand. The man-boy slipped a ring on her finger. Her radiance outdid everything else the room. Emma’s eyes filled with tears. “Pres. You were right. This is a mistake. I shouldn’t be here. Pop the trunk.” She patted his leg as she opened the car door into the light drizzle. Her head hung low not to attract attention. She grabbed her backpack from the trunk and slung it over her shoulder. She took one last glance at the window mocking every dream she ever had. Her heart stilled as their eyes met across the distance. Between the black hair, baseball cap and the mist falling, she found comfort knowing that Regina wouldn’t know who her she had a moment with as she turned away to leave for good.

  


****

 

“We’ll take that one,” Cass said as he picked up the ridiculously large diamond ring.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Feeling unsettled, she couldn’t find an interest in any of the rings on display.

 

“But, I am. The most beautiful woman in the world should have the biggest bling. It’s a rule.”

 

Regina laughed at his ludicrous statement. Her stomach rolled as he asked to slide it on her finger. She knew how this game played out, so she let him. She wouldn’t be buying something as gauche as what he had picked. She would make a few phone calls and have her ring designed to her specifications if this is what Cass had in mind. When the full weight of the stone pulled at her finger, a movement across the street caught her attention. She couldn’t explain it, but from a distance, she knew the figure taking her bags from the back of the car. Her heart lurched in her chest.

 

“Do you have a bathroom? I’m suddenly not feeling well.”

 

Half-listening she handed off the ring and sprinted to the back corner of the store. She closed and locked the door, pulled out her phone and opened her messages. Without thinking she hit the dial button.

 

“Hello.”

 

“I need to see you.”

 

Regina squeezed her eyes shut. “Please.”

 

“Why? You’ve already made it clear how you feel. I’m leaving you to the life you chose.”

 

The older woman hated hearing the hint of despair in the voice that haunted her dreams. “What about you?”

 

“I don’t count. We both know that.”

 

She sighed as she leaned against the sink. “Stay. Cass and I will be out until around 10. I’ll meet you at Dezi’s Lounge on Sixth at 11.” She heard the answering sigh followed by a sniff. “Ok. I’ll be there.”

  


****

 

The house pianist had not quit twinkling the keys since her arrival two hours ago. Although his artistry definitely diminished with his increasing alcohol intake, Emma found the musical presence strangely calming. She spent the first-hour writing letters to Mal and Ruby explaining her reasons for leaving. The second, she opened her notebook and planned out a recipe variant on a risotto she wanted to create.

 

She checked the time on her phone. 11:23 pm

 

Regina’s obsession with punctuality brought into question why she sat in this booth. A less seasoned version of herself would have stormed out of the bar at 11:01. But, her queen had made a request that required other people to cooperate for her to be on time. Perhaps the opera ran late, or Cass needed attention before she could leave. The last thought sliced into her heart. She knocked back the amber liquid in her glass in a vain attempt to fool her mind.

 

The waitress dropped by her booth again. “Honey, do you want bourbon with that coke this time or are you still teetotalling it?”

 

Stormy eyes met hers in a piercing stare. “No alcohol, just a coke. Feel free to charge me for it if it will make you feel better.”

 

“Most people come in here to drown their sorrows not sticking their noses in notebooks.” The waitress’s condescension hinted at her fear that the tip would be non-existent.

 

Emma pulled a twenty out of her wallet and dropped it on the table. “That’s your tip. Can you put the drink on my tab and leave me alone?” She paused. “Wait, can you bring me an appletini too? Top shelf.”

 

“I thought you weren’t drinking?”

 

“I’m not. It’s for her.”  She pointed toward the door where a panic-stricken scanned the room for blonde hair. Emma stood and waved to draw her former lover’s attention. She waited her stomach churning all the while knowing this conversation’s outcome.

 

“It took longer than I thought to get home, change and come to see you.” Regina offered no apology, only an explanation. She slid into the booth and dropped her purse next to her on the bench. Her gaze fell on her pet for the first time in many years. Emma had anticipated a tightness in her chest or the swelling of her heart at the proximity, but instead, she felt a cold shiver, not unlike the feeling that came with watching someone die.

 

Observing Regina, Emma noticed a few critical differences like all the softness that Emma had grown accustomed to had evaporated. She hadn’t expected open arms, but less open derision.

 

The waitress placed the appletini in front of the brunette and a can of Coke in front of Emma. She noticed the icy standoff in progress and chose to vacate without asking anything else.

 

Emma dropped her pen on her notepad, wrapped her pale fingers around the can and opened the can. Keeping her eyes trained on her former queen, she drank sparingly before placing it down again. “I suppose this is your show.”

 

“It is.” Following the subs lead, she picked up her drink and took a long slow sip. “Black isn’t your color. With your complexion, you should consider a red or a golden brown.”

 

“I didn’t dye it for the fashion statement.” Semi-apologetic, but not flinching pale eyes trained across the table.

 

“I suppose not. Why are you here?”

 

Weighing her words, pale lips pursed before speaking. “I had a visitor who led me to believe you might be unhappy, possibly being forced into something you didn’t want.” Emma’s fingers tapped absently on her notepad as she worked at remaining neutral. She needed Regina to see the white flag waving in the air. “I didn’t believe them, but I needed to know, to be sure. I’m sorry for texting you. It was a childish way to tell you I’m still here if you need me.” She shook her head slowly. “Too many mistakes, you deserve more than I have to offer. That has never changed no matter how many times I wished to the contrary.”

  
Chocolate eyes flashed in fury. “That sounds like a pitiful excuse. It’s too late for apologies.”

 

Her blackened locks covered her face as she broke eye and dropped her hands into her lap where she picked at the edges of her cuticles. “I’m not apologizing. I don’t have anything to apologize for in my opinion. When I left, you had chosen your mother over me. I realized I am incapable of living up to her expectations which means that our love had an expiration date. I saved us both a lot of pain and torture. You might not be willing to admit it, but I did. Cora will never sink her claws back into me. Never. I am sorry you were hurt in the process. I do hope he brings you the happiness I know I am incapable of giving you.”

 

Regina sucked her teeth biting back and snarl. She downed half her drink in a hurry and leaned forward on the table holding her body away with her forearms. “You made me a promise. You said you would stay.”

 

Emma twisted her hair into a messy bun using her pen to hold it in place. “Stop pretending. You know I couldn’t stay. You know how trying to make both me and her happy was tearing you apart at the seems. You know you couldn’t make me happy and her too. At some point in our future, she would have made you choose. We both know I wouldn’t have been your choice. She’s your mother. You ALWAYS choose her. Hasn’t it been that way since the beginning?”

 

“Miss Swan, you couldn’t believe that.”

 

“Why not? It’s the truth. It isn’t pretty or sexy. But, I’ve never been afraid of what I found in the darkness. I don’t expect to get a happy ending. I just might be able to help you get yours. I’m bowing out. Mal, Ruby and the rest need you to show them how much Cass means to you. Show them your laughter like when the two of you shopped today. That lightness, it’s breathtaking.” Emma’s voice broke. She cleared her throat. “They are afraid that Cora is forcing you into a life of misery. I know that isn’t what this is.”

 

Emma drained her can and placed it back on the table.”You said you needed to see me. You have. Is there anything else before I disappear?”

 

Regina’s jaw flexed. “You are good at disappearing. Of course, go on. Make sure it’s for the last time.”

 

“It is your majesty. I have no intentions of stepping foot inside of Arizona again. When you move to Washington in a year or two, I will stay out of D.C. too. New York is mine. If you find yourself visiting don’t look me up; my heart can’t take it.” The pain evident on her face startled Regina into silence. The chef tossed her notepad into her bag, grabbed her coat and gave her a mock salute as she walked to the bar to pay her tab. Emma didn’t dare turn to look over her shoulder when she paid or as she walked out the door. Sheer will drove her legs forward into the cab.

 

“Take me to the airport Hilton please.”

 

Regina watched the car door slam shut. She expected the knot forming in her stomach to lessen. Instead, she struggled to breathe. Cora’s spiteful child rejoiced at this last victory; Emma’s other half recoiled from self-mutilation. The dream had died; the withering of her heart.

 

****

 

Dead tired, Emma drank the sludge the diner called coffee. She sketched the other patrons of the all-night diner. Mechanical failure delayed her flight. She sulked wishing for Starbuck to open a few hours early.

 

“Regina was right. Your hair is hideous.”

 

Black hair snapped to glare at the older woman standing at her elbow.

 

“Do you mind if I sit down?” Cora took the seat not waiting for a response.

 

“I should be thanking you. Because of your departure, Regina does everything I require without argument. It’s like she’s a teen again. She and Cass will marry in two weeks. Her campaign begins in two months. In a little more than a year, she will be the next Senator Mills. You made that possible by leaving.” She motioned for the waitress to bring her a glass of water. “You shouldn’t have returned.”

 

“I had to make sure she was happy. I needed to see it. I have. I’ll be gone as soon they fix the damn plane. I’ll be gone by lunch at the latest.”

 

The waitress placed a glass of water in front of the older woman whose sneer made it obvious she wouldn’t touch the requested item.

 

“Is her hero going to cry all the way home?” A mixture of mirth and relief played across the evil woman’s lips.

 

Cold eyes shot up from her sketching. “No. I mourned the end of us the day you proved that bending her to your will mattered more to you than her happiness. You created the scenario that led to our demise. You made sure that I either fell back into your clutches to serve your every whim or I left. At the time, I was hurt by how much she was willing to give up to you. Now, I see how you orchestrated the whole thing. Make no mistake. I was always hers, and never yours. You’ve damned your daughter to a life of dull meetings, a power she doesn’t want and faking happiness.” Emma’s brow furrowed. “Actually, the last bit isn’t true. She will have someone she almost loves. She’s resigning herself to a life of mediocrity; that might actually be worse. Congratulations. This is your greatest moment. I hope you it’s everything you dreamed.”

 

“She will be a senator.”

 

Emma packed her things hearing her flight announced her flight. A smug smile crept across her face as she stood.

 

“Maybe. But, it will only last until your death. And, if you don’t let her achieve some real happiness that might come faster than you think. I know I am one of many that would gladly speed the process.”

 

“Let’s not do this again.”

 

“Stay out of my life; I’ve done the same for you for ages.” Turning on her heel, she headed down the terminal with a bounce in her step intended to taunt the older Mills.

 

Cora smirked pleased that Swan would no longer be a threat to their future.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. I Do, I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma finally get going in the correct direction. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, we have one more chapter left to this story. They WILL GET TO BE HAPPY.
> 
> I want to apologize for this taking so long. The bulk has been written for weeks but then my Mother-In-Law had a heart attack, then a quadruple bypass. My whole family gets to relocate at the end of the school year to take care of her. Needless to say my life keeps getting flipped up side down. Because she lives 5 to 6 hours away. I have driven there 6 times in the last few weeks. Her house has no WIFI. Yeah. My life has been a struggle. I will cease to whine now because she is still alive. The chapter is written. The next has a good solid start...and I have good sound idea of what I am doing after this.

_**One Month, Two Weeks, Three Days, Twelve Hours, and Fifteen Minutes Later** _

Sitting at her desk with her new bronze nameplate, Erin Silver, emblazoned on the door, Emma typed her order list into the spreadsheet and considered whether or not to begin on next week’s schedule. She had returned from Phoenix to Peter telling the owner to kiss his hairy ass. Suddenly, she found herself as the head chef at Naga Risotto, the hottest Indo-Italian fusion restaurant in Manhattan. She hated the responsibility. She despised the notoriety. She loved the paycheck. She needed the distraction like she needed air to breathe. Any and all downtime found her mind wandering back to Regina’s coldness and rejection. She regretted setting foot in Phoenix. Emma accepted that they were over, but hadn’t realized that her love had been doomed from the beginning.

Initially, after returning to New York, she debated changing her name back to Emma Swan; she didn’t have anyone to hide from anymore. Then, she contemplated disappearing altogether from the United States. Instead, she blended her two lives but leaving her identity in the past. She’d already quit using the contacts; a full inch of blonde hair haloed her head. Inexplicably, running away held no appeal and, Erin Silver unflinchingly faced problems.

Her eyes traced the outlines of Regina’s face although the two-dimensional image only captured a fraction of her beauty. Even then, the luminous quality of her skin had begun to fade; dealing with a damaged Emma had come at a high cost. The photograph, the one piece of her former life she refused to lose. Her chocolate hair tussled with a half-smile, she remembered taking it one morning while they cuddled in bed days after their reunion. Melancholy pulled at her. Her throat missed the thin leather strap that she returned to its owner. She sighed as one pale finger absently stroked the skin where her neck and clavicle met. Time moved forward, someday her heart and mind might too.

“Mickey, go set the tables. We open in an hour.” She shouted through her cracked door. The kitchen bustled as her sous chefs did the prep work for the evening spread.

She dove back into the paperwork knowing that staying busy accomplished more than allowing herself time to think.

“Erin, I mean, Boss.”

“What is it, Hange?” She gently pushed her black-rimmed glasses back into position.

“Could you come to the dining room, please? You have a guest.” Her throat bobbed in apprehension.

Squinting and furrowing her brow, she idly wondered why the front house manager appeared nervous and pallid. She dropped her glasses onto the desk blotter and stood. She stretched and popped her back before trailing after her underling. A stale cloud of smoke buffeted in the air as Emma pushed through her team bustling in the kitchen.

“What is it?” She asked anticipating another one of Peter’s ex-girlfriends demanding to know where he was hiding.

“I…” Hange’s lower jaw fidgeted as words failed. “Um. See. Uh. She.” They pushed through the swinging double doors. “She’s over there.” Sweaty, stumpy fingers pointed toward the vestibule. “At first she asked for Emma. I told her there isn’t an Emma here. But, then Mickey noticed it’s the woman from your picture.”

Emma waved Hange off and then glared at Mickey until he put down the rest of the silverware and vacated the room.

“Hi” She didn’t expect the shy tone in her greeting. Regina shuffled her feet like a school girl waiting for a tongue lashing.

“Hi.” Emma’s heart soared. For the first time in what might have been years, a genuine smile surfaced. “Would you like to sit down?”

A timid nod disappeared as quickly as it came. Emma pulled a chair out from a table near the window. “Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink?”

“No.” The brunette collapsed into the chair. The chef removed her hand from the back of the chair avoiding physical contact; olive-skinned fingers wrapped around a pale, scarred wrist. “Please, sit with me.”

Pensive and more than a little confused, Emma sat wearily. “Shouldn’t you be on your honeymoon?”

Dried tear tracks marred the older woman’s face smudging what was left of her makeup. Her mouth quirked up at ends before her lips began to tremble; the woman’s inner strength guttered out. Now, that the chef started to recover from the shock, Regina’s clothes appeared wrinkled and well-worn. The bags under her eyes decried days without sleep.

“Honeymoons require weddings. Weddings require willing brides.” Regina held the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger, grounding herself and thoughts. She paused, sighed and then continued while her eyes sought her ex-lover’s. “ I managed to force myself to the venue.” Her eyes sank to the table top. Timid fingers sought Emma’s, hooking their pinkie. “I took one look at him in his tux, and I couldn't do it anymore. I can't be my mother’s pawn. I can't spend the rest of my life being almost happy.”

Emerald green eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun shining through the plate glass. “So, what do you want?”

“The same thing I've always wanted.” Shrill, unnerved and cracking, the queen’s voice held no assurity or confidence. Emma felt the worry and fear in each syllable. The unworthiness. “ I want you. I need you.”

“What about Cora?” Emma leaned forward on her elbows; the cold question demanded an answer.

“She’s going to have to find a new hobby. I gave the state department enough information to keep her tied up in court for the next decade. She will wiggle out of it, but by the time she does, she will have spent what little political capital she has left. Her lawyers will empty her pockets. She won’t have the time, money or inclination to look for me.”

Emma nodded in understanding, but the pinched skin on the bridge of her nose told a different story. Concern for the woman’s safety rippled in an undercurrent. “You are playing a dangerous game.”

A helpless shrug and quiet admission followed. “When has my mother not been dangerous?”Regina pushed an unruly curl from her face. “I learned a lot about how to deal with her from you. Make your enemy stay busy chasing their own tail then change your name, location. Become someone new.” The unspoken-- I just never quite understood that I was the enemy. Hung accusingly in the air.

Emma’s teeth sank into her lower lip before a quick smirk appeared. “And, who might you be now if Regina Mills is disappearing?”

Coffee eyes scanned the floor avoiding the possible rejection of her insinuation. “I think Erin Silver’s has an estranged wife. For reasons outside her control she disappeared. Maybe she was a hostage or in the mental ward or prison. I don't care as long as I'm with you. I will be anyone you want me to be except Regina Mills. I’m done with her.”

Hesitant, Emma’s body went rigid as she processed the news. Swallowing down the possibilities of Regina’s new identity, she settled on a simple response. “There’s a lot we need to catch up on. And, a lot more we need to hammer out.” Lips peeled away in a genuinely happy smile that spreads contagiously to the brunette sitting opposite of her. “Unfortunately, now’s not the time. Erin has a kitchen to run and a dinner rush to manage.” Letting out an exasperated sigh, she plucked Regina’s hand up from the table and pressed a soft kiss along her knuckles. “Do you mind waiting around for me?”

“I’ve waited for you for years. What're a few more hours? Where do you want me?”

Emma raised an eyebrow before eyeing the room. “Would you prefer to lurk at the bar for a few hours or hide in my office?”

A raised eyebrow and a slight turn of her head hinted at the closed doors across the room.

Emma ushered her through the kitchen with one arm wrapped around Regina’s waist leaving no room for dissension. “You can stay in here. I know it’s cramped, but it’s mine. I will send in a plate and a pinot noir in a little bit. We are opening in fifteen minutes; I have to get moving.”

She straightened her chef’s whites and stepped toward the door. “Oh, what should I tell them your name is?”

Regina’s mind went blank. Her eyes scanned the desk desperate for inspiration. She gasped and pursed her lips. “How about Roni?”

“I can’t believe you would borrow a name from pasta.”

“I changed the pronunciation.”

“Whatever, woman.” She heard the smile in those two words. Throwing her blackened hair into a sloppy bun, Emma disappeared behind a closed door. Regina’s eyes roamed the tiny space. A few steps placed her in the one chair behind the desk. Curiosity burned away idle boredom, inspecting the neatly stacked paperwork she garnered insight into Emma's life. Skimming over the financial records brought a prideful smile to her lips, her girl’s talents shined through the reports as a steady influx of profit from 8 months back pinpointed when her cooking gained public interest. Her career flourished in Regina's absence, and this truth stung deep in brunette’s chest. Accepting the ugly fact, she had wished Emma’s broken heart held her back, caused her pain, stunted her. A single tear hung at the edge of her eyelid, clinging to the knowledge that Emma survived always.

Relenting, she drew her attention away from the book and found a distracting array of handwritten notes of praise lining the wall. But, one photograph caused her heart to flutter. Unwanted thoughts evaporated as she plucked the picture from the collage. Staring down at the candid moment Emma captured, Regina came face to face with herself.

****

“I know it’s not much.” Emma pushed the door open having never thought about bringing anyone here. “I. uh.” She squeezed her lips shut wishing for an explanation that didn’t sound pathetic but failing miserably. The kitchen light illuminated the space. “I don’t like to come home to a dark apartment.” She kicked off her shoes near the door, a habit she maintained even after she parted ways with her queen.

Regina drank in the sparse furnishings looking for signs of the woman she once knew. She hadn’t believed it when Mal said she had forgone all comfort; however, the stark reality scared her. “How long have you lived here?”

“Three years, give or take a few weeks.”

Dark coffee orbs danced around the space. Her lips twitch in a tight smirk at the destroyed state of the kitchen “Some habits die hard.”

The words stung as Emma picked up a few dirty pans and moved toward her sink. “Sorry. I experiment here.: Her hands waved in an embarrassed gesture. “ I didn’t have time.”

Long, elegant fingers landed atop a nervous one on the knob for the sink. “Let me wash. You can dry. You know where everything belongs. I’m glad to see that you aren’t entirely a different person. Between the two of us, we can…” She gently squeezed the pale hand beneath hers. “Hey. Are you okay?” Emma’s eyes had yet to fall on hers. The rigid carriage of her former pet stung until she tried to pull away.

“Don’t. I’m fine.” Slowly, the chef turned her body to face her former lover. “I don’t have much company.” She closed her eyes to hide from the sympathy on Regina’s face. “Actually, I’ve never had anyone come in here other than repairmen.”

Stepping into the fragile person before her, her fingers traced along the sides of Emma’s chef’s jacket creeping into her space. Foreheads bumping, Regina raked her teeth over her lower lip reticent to say the wrong thing--Emma deserved more than to what she’s subjected herself. “I never expected you to be alone. You need someone to remind you that you are beautiful and brilliant. You are worth so much more than you have ever been willing to let yourself have.”

A little derisive snort escaped Emma.

“What?”

“Pot meet kettle.”

Regina rolled her eyes and used her hip to push the former blonde away from the sink. She filled the sink and lost their conversation to scraping, scrubbing and running water. She knew Emma, especially damaged and hurt Emma. She always needed space to absorb, time to uncoil the shredded flesh surrounding her heart. She handed over the last of the pans and wiped the counters. “I don’t know about you, but I stink.” She slipped behind Emma trapping her from behind. Her nose buried in the fine hairs where blonde sprung from milky skin. Her warm lips caressed Emma’s neck. “Can I use your shower and borrow some clothes?”

Scowling, Emma led her to the small bathroom that offers only the necessities: shower, toilet, and sink. “Do you prefer a full set of pajamas or a long shirt?” she mumbled escaping the tiny space.

“Just the shirt, please. You know I like my legs free when I sleep.”

The innocent smile on the older woman’s face readily disarmed the younger woman’s fears. She collected the cutest pair of panties she owned and a long button up sleep shirt.

Regina’s heart ached to watch Emma timidly offer the best she had; she felt the fear pooling in the woman’s gut. “Thank you. This is perfect. I’m so tired. I don’t think I’ve slept since I left Phoenix.” She shrugged. “No, it was before that. I might have been the night you left. Probably.”

Emma waited in the semi-darkness on the edge of her mattress. She huffed exasperatedly at her decisions. A few days after returning home, she pulled a muscle in her back at work. The injury prompted her to buy a mattress and box spring, but she neglected to buy a frame. Part of her cried needless expense, the other wanted the comfort found in the bed she’d abandoned. She’d spared no expense buying a duplicate to Regina’s mattress. Although it soothed the damaged muscles, the emptiness cut more profound than any knife she owned.

“You should be thankful you didn’t drop in before now. I slept on a futon until a few weeks ago.”

“You aren’t in college. Why would you torture your body that way? Baby, you have got to take better care of yourself than that.” Her raspy voice carried over the din of the shower.

Warmth radiated over pale cheeks as the simple endearment struck a little deeper than expected. “I’ve managed just fine, haven’t burnt the place down yet.” She mockingly chuckled trying to hide her awkwardness. Her mind wandered to the last time Regina had called her that. Her mouth went dry as she remembered the taste of sweat tinged olive skin.

“Emma?”

The light flooding from the doorway backlit Regina wearing her shirt making the pale material transparent.

“Huh?”

“It’s your turn.” She spoke while towel drying her hair. “You don’t care of I’m a little damp do you?”

Tamping down her arousal, she noticed the bruising under her visitor’s eyes. “Why don’t you crawl in? I’ll join you in just a sec.”

Although excitement flooded her bloodstream, coffee eyes slammed closed. Her nose buried into the pillow chasing after a scent she couldn’t describe as anything other than Emma. Regina fought back the disappointment that Emma had deliberately ignored her opportunity to use an innuendo. She idly hoped Emma wouldn’t continue to isolate herself as sleep consumed her.

****

Emma’s eyes blinked open at the sound of a low rumbling laugh. “How is it that I was the little spoon last night, but your face is buried in my chest this morning?” Regina’s sense of deja vu didn’t dissipate at the blonde’s devilish grin.

Unsure fingers carded through Emma’s erratic curls. “I’ve told you before. Those are my favorite fluffy pillows. I doubt that’ll change anytime soon or ever really.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Her raspy voice dipped lower as coffee penetrated sea green. She fisted the black and blonde tresses rather than continuing with her idle toying. One firm tug brought thin lips to hers. Their mouths knew every step to their dance.

Sleepy soft pecks turned into desperately deep kisses, morning breath be damn neither slowed in their pace. Regina’s grasp remained firm, tethering herself to Emma in between breaks for air. A frantic beating of her heart pumped heated excitement throughout her body while her mind raged with anxiety-laden thoughts. Conflicted, she kept her primal needs in check, never venturing beyond demanding tastes of the latter’s lips.

Feeling Regina’s contentment in their- best described as tentative exploration, Emma knew she needed to be the one to take things further. Twisting slightly to free her trapped elbow from under her body’s dead weight, she brought the numb hand up to caress the smooth tan skin of her lover’s face. The arm draped over Regina’s side stirred, fingers teased in loving strokes along the air chilled flesh of the brunette’s back. Allowing the tender touches to remain tame for a moment more, she drew the Queen in for a languid kiss. Teeth nibbled on Regina’s bottom lip, pulling gingerly at the plush wet skin eliciting a low moan from the latter.

Fingers tangled deeper into the sleep-mussed hair, all the encouragement the former blonde needed to delve further into the kiss. Her tongue surged past the parted lips meeting its opponent in a slippery mess of swipes and twists.

Wrapping her hand around the back of Emma’s thigh, Regina dragging the woman along with her as she turned onto her back. Positioning her so that she was straddled over Regina’s leg she felt Emma’s arousal smear against her skin. “I missed this. I missed you.” A throaty purr from the brunette had hot pants of breath washing over Regina’s face from the former blonde.

“Me too.” Her voice trembled under the heavy weight of lust and unresolved feelings. Settling into the new position, breasts meshed with breath filled chests. “I’m sorry…” An inkingly of guilt threatened to drain the fever consuming her, but Regina knew neither could handle the conversation just yet.

“It’s alright, just let your thoughts burn.” Both hands cupped around the toned thighs and dragged the woman’s sex forward over her leg. “There will be more time to talk later, let me apologize now.”

****

Emma’s chef’s white jacket sleeves pulled at the skin around her elbows as sweat seeped into the material. “Hange, what do you mean Krystal quit? We are mid-shift on a Friday. We don’t have time to find another bartender.” Emma’s aggravated growl terrorized the plump front house manager as the shorter woman bounced out of the chef’s workspace. “Get Karan to finish the lunch shift.” She called after the retreating figure. In the few days that Regina had re-entered her life, her mood swings had fluctuated between exuberant happiness and outright giddiness. Work remained the exception.

Emma grabbed the searing pan vegetables and gave them a hefty toss before attending to the next dish. “Can someone call Stanley back in to finish this? My assistant should be the one here, not me.” She rushed across the space to the oven and pulled out the two long fish baking trays. Mickey appeared behind her amidst the steam. “Remind me not to put fish on the lunch menu.”

He grinned. “Whose ringtone is this?” Lana Del Rey’s Cola ripped from the device in his hand. “Your cell phone has been ringing almost constantly for the last five minutes. I grabbed it from your desk for you.” He watched the smile blossom and disappear quickly. “It’s her, isn’t it?”

Perplexed, she nodded briefly while bringing the phone to her ear. Emma’s face didn’t hide her confused annoyance. “Hello.”

“I’m lost.” Regina’s austere greeting hinted at her fear.

Emma put one finger in her opposite ear to drown out the noise of the kitchen. “Where are you?” The chef’s tone softened.

“A bodega. The one with the Day-Glo orange and green mural on the side.”

Shaking her head, the chef laughed at how far she had wandered without intending to leave her comfort zone--4 maybe, 5 miles. “I’ll send Mickey to come to get you. I hope shopping went well.”

“Hmmm,” A non-committal hum responded. “When you see what I bought you can decide how well it went. I’ll wait for the boy. Can you make it quick? I’m not enjoying the looks I’m receiving from a group of boys leaning on the wall into the alley.”

“Will do. I love you.” Emma shocked herself with those words she hadn’t intended to utter anytime soon.

Her lover’s sultry voice repeated the phrase quickly before the call ended.

In a second, Mickey came sprinting through with cleaning supplies. She snagged his arm. “Leave the bussing to Sonya and Davie; I have something more important for you to do. Roni is new to the area. Can you go get her from Esperanza’s Bodega on the corner at Fifth? Just bring her here. I will take her home at the end of the shift.”

The boy put his trolley away and stopped next to where she garnished the next dish. “Do I sign out?”

“Nope. You are assisting the head chef because she can’t leave. Just go.”

His grin brightened. She recognized so much of herself in the high school dropout. His lack of confidence ate away at his potential when his biggest issue stemmed from a pronounced case of dyslexia. Whenever possible, she did her best to make him feel useful.

  
****

Regina’s arms ached with the weight of the bags. Mickey stumbled beside her not doing much better. They slipped in at the tail end of the lunchtime rush, but the bar remained surprisingly full with an argument brewing on the other side of the crowded room.

“I ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. It’s too sweet. I will not pay for it.”

“You ordered it. You drank almost half of it. So, yes, you will pay.”

Regina dropped her bags in the chair at an empty table that hadn’t been bussed yet. “Mickey, can you take my bags to Emma, I mean Erin’s office? I will handle this.”

“Sure thing, Roni.” He bounded away with his arms full.

She pushed her way through the men in suits allowing her tight pants, heels, and makeup speaks for themselves. More than one patron eyed her up and down as she made her way behind the bar. “Karan, that is your name isn’t it?”

“Yes.” The woman’s stance reminded her of a scared rabbit.

“Why don’t you help the other patrons? I will deal with...um, what was your name again?”

“Derrick.” She observed his moderately priced suit that wanted more style than it attained. He cut his hair fashionably, but it was the wrong choice for his tight curls. She knew how to dismantle his attitude.

“Ok, Derrick. You wanted a Long Island Iced Tea. Judging from the color, she used triple sec. Many people like the sweetness. To me, it ruins the drink. Let me make you a new one, and both drinks will be on the house. Will that make you happy?”

He nodded his head animatedly as her hands made quick work of the drink. “You must forgive Karan. She isn’t the barkeep. She quit at the beginning of the shift leaving a waitress that is half-trained at bartending to do her job. I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

She set his drink in front of him. “If you quit earlier, why are you here?” A flirty tone entered his voice. Causing her lips to downturn.

“I didn’t quit. My wife is the head chef. I was out shopping. If I had known she needed my expertise, I would have been right here.”

He stepped back taking his drink with him. “Thanks for the help. Your wife is talented. I eat here at least twice a month. Her dishes beat out Peter’s by a long shot. Thanks for the drink.” He held it up in a mock salute and turned on his heel to go leaving her to face the next customer in line.

Less than an hour later two strong arms wrapped around the brunette from behind. “I thought we rescued you, not the other way around.”

“Sometimes it takes both of us to make it work.”

“I can’t argue that one. Thanks.”

A throat cleared behind them. Karan leaned against the bar off to the side. “Erin, you know as well as I do that Jay and Frank come in every Friday at this hour. Do you really want the owners to see you wrapped around her behind the bar?”

Emma’s grin muted then fell. “My wife shouldn’t be anyone’s concern but mine and hers. As far as the owners go, they should be thrilled that she saved our asses this afternoon.” The chef glanced around the room to see how many patrons eavesdropped on their confrontation.

At the word wife, Karan’s eyes flew wide. She had obviously misunderstood who Regina or Roni was to her boss. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…” Her voice petered out. “Thanks for helping with our regular. He’s a good customer, but after a few drinks he can get a bit unreasonable.”

Emma’s glare faded into a bland annoyance as she linked her fingers with her wife and led the two of them to a table meant for four. “Our dinner will be out in a minute. I want you to meet the owners when they get here. Would you mind terribly if I recommended you to replace our bartender until we have time to advertise for a new one?”

Regina’s jaw dropped and then she closed her mouth long enough to consider it. “If it will let me sleep until 10 a.m. and then spend my work hours not too far from you, then yes. I will be glad to do it for now.”

A tender squeeze of her fingers let Regina know that Emma understood the temporary nature of her answer. Deep down, she didn’t want either of their jobs to continue this way for long. “What if we table that thought that is racing through you right now for a couple of weeks? Let’s get you comfortable with New York and then we should discuss our options.”

“Our options?” Regina leaned back in her chair as Mickey placed their dinners before them.

“Yes. If you are staying, we have many different paths we can take together.”

 

 

 


	11. Subdued Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave (Xevn) and I would like to say thank you to all of you who have taken this journey with us. I joined the story midway through book 1. And, I will admit that it has been a rather bumpy ride. But, if you consider we live on opposite sides of the country from one another, we do pretty well. We owe a lot to Google Docs. The story blossomed and grew as we wrote together and did massive planning sessions. However, the characters weren't always cooperative.
> 
> If I could, I would delete Mother Knows Best. I feel like we took too many missteps within it. But, we have sought to correct many of them in this 3rd installment. Yes, I know we deleted the first version of the 3rd installment but I knew the characters had gotten too far away from what we intended and we kept adding characters that stole the focal point. Through it all, many of you have given us support on a frequent basis. I would like to say thank you. I know Dave would too. Somewhere in book 1, Dave realized that his whole life living life as a woman had become untenable. We were working on book 2 when his depression reached its zenith. Now, in book 3, he is transitioning and slowly learning to be happy. I am hoping his happiness is reflected in how Emma is learning to be happy too. I swear that character is a reflection of Dave's inner state. The two of us will continue writing together...yes, more swanqueen. But, our next one will be a complete departure from this dark world. We are looking to do a semi-comedic adventure in a completely different universe than anyone else has done. I hope some of you will choose to join once that one is sharable. I also will continue my little side ventures as well. However, I will caution you that I will be posting sporadically over the next year or so due to a lot of personal things. Someday I would like to be consistent and reliable. It won't be soon though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy our vision of their happily every

Regina’s bartending skills amazed the patrons. Where the previous bartender could make basic drinks, a Sommelier, he was not. Cora Mills had insisted early in her daughter’s life that she knew a good wine from a mediocre one; she could pair wines with dinner dishes with the best of them. Her abilities hadn’t been of much use in her former life, but now she made suggestions for all of the house specials. She chose to stock only the most flavor-filled wines and spirits within a reasonable price range. Roni and Erin’s notoriety grew with every course. Roni enjoyed the trajectory their lives took. Erin didn’t; she had other plans for them. She drew a deep breath and sighed; tonight Emma could broach that subject with her wife.

Emma ignored the sounds of the kitchen as she continued typing the document she wanted to present Regina with that evening.

I, Emma Swan (Erin Silver) do promise to live, serve and love Regina Mills (Roni Silver) for the remainder of our lives. In doing so, I require:

We will be partners to the outside world. At home and in reality, I am your servant (slave) in every way. You are the final say.  
I will serve you and be your plaything however you see fit.   
You will not share or loan me to anyone. No one else is allowed to make decisions or have a say in our lives. It is OUR lives only. This is a hard limit.  
Where you go, I go and vice versa.  
What is mine is yours, and vice versa. This is a non-negotiable.  
There will be no divorce. If we have a problem, we solve it whether that means therapy, or living in separate bedrooms. We stay, and we work it out. This is another hard limit.  
We don’t keep secrets. For better or for worse we share everything: hopes, fears, and whatever difficulty we are having.  
I still need correction. Knife play, cages, and humiliation or all hard limits. I associate them with a past I can’t seem to shake. Cora Mills is not welcome in my life. Ever.  
When we settle on what we plan on doing with our lives, we set aside one day a week minimum for mistress and pet.   
I need a new collar.

Emma left K-Z open and added signature lines at the bottom. She printed out 2 copies, signed both and slipped them into an envelope with Roni Silver written on the exterior. Tonight, after work, they would discuss the future. Their future.

Nearing midnight, Regina slipped into the bedroom hearing the showers steady beat against the tiles. She stripped her pants off and began on the buttons on her blouse as she walked around the bed spotting the large manila envelope with her name on it.

“Em..” Her name died on her lips as the two contracts and platinum rings thumped on the bed. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

Watery eyed, she held one of the rings delicately between two fingers and appreciated the delicate engraving on the band.

With this ring, I choose to serve you. Always. ES

With this ring, I choose you. Always RS

She heard Emma’s bare feet pad across the wood floor. Dark orbs drank in the view of the button-up shirt hanging loosely from strong pale shoulders. The blonde hadn’t bothered buttoning it as her damp skin gave her wife such a tantalizing display.

“I was supposed to be out of the shower when you got home. I wanted to give you yours with the contract so you could agree to what I propose.” A shy half-smile danced on her lips as she towel-dried the shortened ends of her hair. Bouncy curls radiated out around her ears making her look much younger without the harsh blackened ends dangling. “I know you’ve never seen me with short hair. Do you like it?”

Regina stalked over grabbing a fist full of curls. Red lips overpowered pink as she pushed her wife down onto the bed. “I like it a lot. Now, tell me about these contracts. You didn’t give me time to read it.”

Emma wanted to argue, but she couldn’t get control of her thoughts because Regina’s hands traced the muscles in her abdomen with her long fingernails. “Now, explain the contract one piece at a time.”

The blonde’s throat went dry. She gulped convulsively and licked her lips as coffee colored orbs danced with mischief. “ When you first found me you made me sign a contract. At first, I was a fool and didn’t see its value. Now, I know because it specifically tells each of us what we need to do for the other one for this relationship to work. I will do anything to help us be successful this time around. If we fail, I don’t think I can live without you again.”

Regina kissed her again with a gentleness she reserved for special occasions. She threw a leg over her wife’s waist and straddled her.“Go on”

“I thought about us nearly every moment of every day for the last three years trying to decipher where we went wrong. And, I learned a lot about what I do and don’t need in a relationship. I don’t need to stand in front of a crowd to declare that you are mine. I know you love me and I love you. The marriage that we claim is all that I care about, but if you need us to do the big celebration, I will do it for you.” Emma entwined her fingers with Regina’s pulling the dark haired woman down so that they were nose to nose. Green eyes bore into warm chocolate.”I want us to be a normal couple outside these walls. I want everyone to see us as partners, but when we are home, I will be able to be your servant again. It doesn’t have to be every night, but I need to be special. I need guidance, direction, punishment, and praise. I need you to give those things to me. But, I want no one else to have that ability. I don’t want anyone else to give me pleasure, pain or even a directive. I am yours to own and do with as you will. I serve no one else. I don’t serve your mother, or Ruby or Mal. No one, but you.”

The brunette’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “I don’t share, and I will not hurt you. No matter how much you want me to, none of my punishments will have an effect that doesn’t dissipate in seconds. I can’t have you bloodied and broken. It hurts me to see you that way.” An olive toned hand caressed the pale face and tipped pink lips up to meet hers in a tender kiss. “. And, I want us to go on real dates, spend mornings curled up together in bed doing nothing, do laundry and go grocery shopping together. I want a normal life with you.”

The blonde shivered as tears filled her eyes. “I need a new collar.”

“That you do. I left the old one in Arizona. I’m not going back to go get it.” Regina teased her lover with the tip of her nose. “I agree to your terms. I would like to add a few. We need to be a real team. That means in a few months we shouldn’t be working for those fools anymore. We should open our own place. We just have to find the financial backing.”

The blonde chuckled beneath her. “You don’t think I did all that dirty work for your mother for years and have nothing to show for it? We have a lot of capital to work with I just need something worth spending it on.”

****

Regina squinted before sliding her sunglasses back into place. “Why did you want to come to Central Park to talk about our future?”

Emma put the last of the food containers back into their basket before flopping back with her head in her wife’s lap. Pale pink lips stretched into a relaxed smile. The breeze ruffled her hair. The grin on the brunette’s face matched hers. “We didn’t have to come here. But, I wanted to be someplace away from everything-no phones, no noisy neighbors, no nosy co-workers. The fact that I get to spend time relaxing with you is an added bonus.”

Recently painted nails buried into blonde locks. The velvety richness of her voice didn’t hide her affection. “I see how it. You wanted me all to yourself.”

“Yes, I did. So, sue me.” The blonde sighed before reaching an arm around Regina’s waist so that each held the other. “I have a Swiss bank account with seven figures in it. I want us to start planning what kind of place the two of us could own and manage. We could bank off people knowing my name, but I want it to be very us. I want to cater to people we wouldn’t mind knowing.”

  
Regina’s eyes scanned the park as her mind ticked through possibilities before looking down once more. Sweat allowed her glasses to slip down her nose exposing dark coffee to vibrant green. “Do you mean people who would understand what the collar means or are you talking the LGBTQ community? I think we should offer something for everyone. It should be quiet yet refined. But, we could also have something special that caters to our people with a little spice of kink in a safe environment.”

Emma pushed up on her elbow attacking the red lips dangling above her. The sub controlled the languorous kiss. “Babe, tasteful and playful. That sounds like us, doesn’t it?”

Their grind mirrored as Regina pulled Emma’s back to hers.

“You know, we will need to start looking for real estate soon if we plan on making this happen in this lifetime.”

“In case you don’t remember, you are the brains behind this operation.”

 

6 Months Later

Mallory led Lily by the hand through the chrome and glass double doors to the maitre d’.

“Welcome to Subdued Silver's.”

“We have reservations for two topside at 7.”

Mickey pushed his glasses into place as he glanced up from the bookings. “Yes, ma’am. But, I also see you have reservations below at 8 for dessert. Roni said that she and Erin would be joining you at the bar around 9.”

Dark eyebrows lifted at the response but Mallory snapped her fingers and reminding Lily of her place.

“Tell her we would be delighted if they joined us. Thank you.”

Mickey handed their menus to the waiter who shuffled over in a hurry. “These are the Silver’s VIPs. Give them the best service possible. That includes above and below.”

He nodded a response while he led them into the low-lit dining area. Pleasantly surprised at witnessing the brusque business. Mallory marveled that it appeared that patrons surrounded almost every table even though the ladies had only been open for business for a month or two.

He led them to a corner table close to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for Lily, but Mallory stepped in and held it for her. She gently pushed it in before taking her seat. “The chef will be out to see you shortly.”

“The chef? Are you certain she has time?”

The young man ducked his head. “Erin specifically told me that she would be visiting with your personally to make sure that you and your pet’s needs were met.” He bowed quickly and vanished.

Lily’s eyes darted around the room before returning to the stern set jaw of her wife. “Did I displease you?”

“No. I’m wondering how such an elegant restaurant can offer something to meet our more basal needs.” The older blonde watched the couple to their immediate left. An older woman straightened her lover’s collar in doing, so a metallic ring jutted out from under his tie temporarily before she tucked the errant item back into place.

“Ma’am.” A soft voice spoke to Mallory from her elbow.

A cherub-cheeked young woman stood. “My compliments, but Mrs. Silver suggested that this pinot noir would be best to set your pallets for the meal Erin has prepared.” Timidly, the slender woman showed her the label before offering a sample to smell and taste.

“That will do nicely. Thank you.”

She deftly poured both women glasses before stepping back from the table. “Would there be anything else for the moment?”

Lily offered her a timid smile where the pale grey eyes darted to the floor like a scared rabbit.

“My name is Fawn. Whenever you need anything or if you wish to retreat downstairs early, let me know. I am to be your escort for the evening.” The woman’s face reddened. “Not that kind of escort. I meant I am to serve you both places. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” A soft hand landed on her shoulder as Emma made her presence known. “Welcome to our place. Roni and I have sought to create a place that no matter our appetite of the day, that we will feel comfortable and welcome. As you can see some of our staff are vanilla, while others, like Fawn here, belong in our other world.” She squeezed the girl’s shoulder comfortingly. “This one is in need of a dominant and soft hand. Her previous master died of cancer last year. She’s a bit of a lost soul. Aren’t you, baby girl.”

Sad eyes met Mal’s then Lily and shyly nodded.   
,   
“Fawn, why don’t you make sure that Roni has everything in hand downstairs. I am sure that these two will be fine for the next thirty to forty minutes.”

“Yes, and thank you, Erin.” The girl dashed away before Erin’s knowing eyes met Mal’s.

The blonde stood at the edge of the table with her chef’s coat rolled to expose her taut forearms. A silver collar shined brightly from above her whites. “Welcome to our place. Now, for tonight I have created my specialty of apricot rum pork for you two ladies. As you can see it is not offered on the menu nor is it on the daily specials. One of the beautiful things about having your own business is that you can cater to the wants and needs of the few or the masses by choice. Tonight, I will be cooking exclusively for the two of you and for my wife and me. I hope that is agreeable.” Emma paused in her speech waiting for Mallory to argue.

A simple hand motion allowed Emma to continue. The first course will be a lentil soup served with yeast rolls straight from the oven. The side items for tonight will be braised sweet potatoes and blanched green beans. You will notice the richness of the calories will allow you to eat less and have plenty of energy for later.” The blonde gave one last bow of her head before disappearing through the swinging doors.

“Em sure has changed, hasn’t she?” Lily spoke quietly.

“It appears to be so.” The dour expression on her wife’s face drew Lily closer to the table. A pale hand streaked across placing her digits softly on top of her wife’s.

“Thank you for bringing me here. When Emma sent me the message last month I was afraid you wouldn’t allow us to visit. I know Regina’s your friend, but after the whole wedding fiasco I wasn’t sure that you would want further contact.” Lily squeezed the hand under her own. Mal surprised the woman by flipping her hand over so she could lace their fingers together.

Against her normal nature, the older blonde’s eyes shied away as she spoke. “I was afraid my friendship with Regina was irreparably damaged. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that her pet invited the two of us here. And, that the two of them are back together where they belong.”

As their dinner wound to a close Fawn re-appeared next to the table. “If you two are ready I can escort you down below. She led them past the front entrance to a tucked away hallway. A key card opened a hidden door. As it snapped closed behind them, the floor vibrated as they descended. “Many of our clientele use the back entrance as they come for the fun and games and not the food.”

As they step off the elevator, they stop at the coat check counter. Fawn leans against the wood and rings the bell. “In a moment Jefferson will appear. If you need to lock anything up or you need something for tonight’s play, he ‘s who you ask. He can arrange private rooms, toys, and services of all kinds. But, here at Subdued Silver, we all respect those in relationships. As you enter together, everyone will see that Lily belongs to you. If the two of you want to entertain or play with someone else tonight, the two of you together have to search out the individual. Both of you must consent, or they will not participate.” Fawn’s eyes grew large as she glanced at her watch. “We need to get moving as Erin and Roni are doing the one performance they do a month. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

Mallory grinned wickedly realizing that Fawn said more than she had intended. They followed her into a large gallery with a raised stage in the center of the room. A bar ran along the back wall while the patrons circled the stage. One spotlight illuminated center stage. The moderately loud conversations lulled into a low murmur of hushed whispers as a melodic chiming from a music box began to play. A soft instrumental slowly swelled into the background of the small metallic strikes before a snapping of fingers played an independent beat.

The music had a sense of calm to it that hypnotized the crowd into quiet observers. When the sound of heels clicked their steps towards the stage, heads swiveled in search of the owner. Two shadowed cast figures approached the stairs, parting the sea of onlookers as they made their entrance.

Stopping at the edge of the spotlight, a brief moment of tenderness played out masked in the darkness. “Remember to use your word. What is it?” Regina’s voice tickled over the blonde’s ear.

“Worthy.” Emma’s muted tone answered in a shy breath. This shyness reserved only for her Queen.

“You always are.” Cupping the Blonde’s cheek, she pressed a gentle kiss to her girl’s lips and held her tightly in a warm embrace. “Never will you be less than that.” She whispered into the soft petite lips.

The before thought, a routine that started on their first public show, kept both grounded in the scene. This was entertainment, but they dedicated it as something more of an educational experience of what the lifestyle had to offer. And, that was trust between two willing participants.

Stepping into the light, Regina’s attire reflected that of her old self. A dark blue silky button-up blouse with a plunging neckline and tight grey pencil skirt hugged her curves expertly. Nude leggings revealed her deliciously defined calves, and dark polish Jimmy Choo heels completed the ensemble. Red lips parted to a pearly white smile as she welcomed the attendees with a silent bow of her head. Holding her hand out to her partner she waved a come-hither finger beckoning the blonde into the light.

Emma paused briefly, composing her demeanor into the perfect show of subservience to her Queen. With her head bowed her eyes locked onto the brunette and focussed her attention solely on the woman bathed in a bright white glow.

Purposeful steps drew the blonde towards her mistress, her head remained low, but her eyes traveled up never breaking their connection with Regina’s. Reaching her mark, she took a knee to the woman and lifted her head waiting for instruction. A pleased grin crawled over the olive toned features, “Good girl.” Praise only Emma could hear.

Burying her fingers into the neatly kept hair, Regina’s nails tickled over her pet’s scalp in reward. Obstructed by her Queen’s body, she couldn’t see the hand held out behind the brunette’s back gesturing for an item. Lost in the soothing touch, she didn’t notice a stagehand approach with the requested black material. “Do you trust me?” The only warning of what was to come.

“Absolutely.” She smiled the answer then returned to a look of indifference. The gentle touch of her Queen fleeted before disappearing completely.

She felt the leather material before it swallowed up her world in darkness, her hot breath washing back into her face with a moment of fresh air wisping up in a shaky inhale. Heels clicked her Queen’s movements before the laces were pulled back taking her head in that direction until she corrected herself. With the mask drawn closed and the buckle latched her world shrank into the confined space.

A grasp, though firm, remained muted in its intensity around her leather-bound chin, guided her up on to her feet. The familiar feel of Regina’s arm snaked around her waist to stabilize her balance when she found her footing. Gentle plucks along her torso spoke of the Queen’s fingers diligent track to remove her vest. Exposed to the ambient air, patches of pinpricks rose along her skin in a flickering frenzy of electrifying sensation. The delicate buds that defined the peaks of her breast pebbled hard under the single band of black toy tape that encompassed her chest and back.

Lips paid praises along the tensionless arc of her shoulder. “You are doing so well.” Came the soft murmur of a seductively pleased voice. A hand smoothed down the taut torso and fingers padded over the individual lines of flexed muscles. “Show off.” Her Queen teased with her voice growing distant with the loud snaps from her heels circling around to her front.

“Wrists.” The command struck her clearly causing her hands to shoot up to attention. Cold padded fabric pinched tightly around her right and then left. “No kicking, relax and dangle.” The only hint of what was to come in the blind, muted world.

Sharply her arms were plucked upwards, her muscles burned to try to adjust to the weight of her body being suspended. Toes stretched in search of the floor, but a smack to her abdomen corrected her motion. Relaxing as best as she could she felt the tug of her belt drawing her close to her Queen who kissed the stinging flesh. “Better.” The clinking of the metal dropping open against the top of her thigh startled her mind into focus. Fabric slid free from her legs, with cold air licking at her skin, just the tight boy shorts kept her from feeling entirely exposed.

A balmy-wet digit brushed up the length of her inner thigh, antagonizing the flickering flame building in her core with a tantalizing taste of gasoline. “You should see the looks you’re receiving from the audience.” The provocative flare nearly washed under Regina’s possessive hiss, causing Emma to flinch. “Not yet dear.” Her Queen provided a comforting stroke along her side then grasped the blonde’s hip and drew her dangling body flush with hers. “Soon they won’t be fixated on you.” Regina’s wicked promise had the helpless pet panting in anticipation, earning a vindictive snicker from the brunette. The secure hold her Queen had evaporated instantly, sending her body swinging back into gravity’s control.

Abandoned and lost to the static momentum, Emma waited patiently for her Queen’s move. An interval passed with her heartbeat providing the metronomic ticking in her head. No outside noise broke through. Nothing. She could only imagine what performing antics Regina displayed beyond the veil in the eerie absence of her presence. Her mind edged closer to the blissful haze and further from focus, her body grew limp and unexpecting. The perfectly set trap that Regina intended Emma to fall into.

A jolting shove had her shattered her serenity-- body pivoting into a cruel sway. Another sure hand spun her, a vicious spiral of vertigo enveloped the supine blonde. When the swinging ebbed into a lull, a push would throw her back into the chaos of movement twisting her little world off its axis until finding rest on a wobbly rotation of existence. Every effort Emma made to correct herself earned a punishing blow of denial from her Queen. An exasperated breath had her lips clinging to her safeword, but pride had her teeth sinking into her tongue. Exhaustion and the sickly feeling of her stomach climbing up her throat killed the blonde’s resistance. Yielding to the will of her Queen her body relented and finally dragged heavy like a proper pendulum.

A gentle hand settled the blonde’s movements, allowing a reprieve to calm the sickness Emma’s obstinance stirred up during the exercise. “Are you done being difficult?” Though the question seemed cold, it was the gentle inflection of concern that had Emma’s head nodding. “Good, because that was not supposed to be a punishment. You made it into one.” Regina’s warm tone carried no malice, “As much as I like to reign in that deplorable behavior of yours I prefer it to be under different circumstances. You didn’t need it; you wanted it. Am I right?” Of course, she was right, another nod from her pet only confirmed her suspicions.

“We are almost done. Soon I will give you what you need, but for now, behave. Can you do that for me?” Responding with a diligent nod, Emma’s body straightened out in a show of readiness. “Good girl.” The wisp of praise trailed back into the void leaving her in the jumbled mess of darkness.

Cold metal prongs tethered her to reality and traced along the underside of her breasts. Muscles coiled under each chilled-metallic kiss as her Queen teased the object lower, journey over the pale rippled flesh of Emma’s abdomen. The tickle of prongs diligently worked on sensitive regions, provoking uncontrollable flinches as her body’s exaggerated senses betrayed her. Fighting to maintain her composure, she lacked the ability to discern the object being used on her.

A snap of electricity sparked harshly into her stomach, plucking a strangled gasp that sounded deafening inside the leather hood. Futilely arching backward in an attempt to flee the cruel burning lick, earned a corrective smack on her ass. She felt trapped, surrounded. Panic pounding hard in her chest constricted her already limited breath. No pause garnered, hot, electrified pain ripped through her lower back as her Queen schooled the blonde’s body forward. Consequently, Emma neglected to adhere to the warning strike before the painful sting.

Awareness flashed through the darkness; Regina mentioned interest in using the cattle prod for their scene the day before. Emma’s attention waned during the conversation, distracted with thoughts of Lily and Mal showing up to surprise the brunette had taken priority. Clearly a mistake on her part.

A few more attempts to evade the device had her feeling like a cartoon character shifting her body mass in an unrealistic way. Eventually, she gave in to the punishment, knowing better than to make this scene a comical mess. It didn’t lighten the blows, but with the surprise lifted Emma managed to regain her dignity and allow herself to fall into the security associated with pain.

Unaware of the thoughts playing through Emma’s mind, Lily’s mouth laid open as she gawked at the spectacle, “She can’t do this.” Concern washed over her features sending her into an unnecessary panic.

“Watch.” Mal’s cold tone hushed her pet’s statement, “I suspect it was just a surprise to Emma, nothing more.” Years of experience had the seasoned Mistress grounded. She suspected the younger blonde fell victim to her impetuous nature. Emma and Regina had been in tune from the start. Even in the early stages of their relationship, the brunette could read her pet like she’d been doing it for a lifetime. Tonight, the mistress took her pet to the edge and back repeatedly without effort, without fear.

Another zap. The blonde arched into the current; her pain receptors had reversed sending her brain pleasurable signals while her heart raced. Silky brown hair curtained her face as she leaned forward and kissed the angry red skin; her hand soothing up the masked pet’s back. Instantly Emma relaxed and lips left their place of purchase. Spiked prongs rested against the blonde’s inner thigh; no attempts to flee came. Cracking loudly, a quick charge ripped through the sub’s body; muscles locked before relaxing into the prolonged attack. Kissing the opposite thigh, the Queen licked up a short path to the elastic material covering her pet’s apex.

“Regina is reading Emma perfectly. She isn’t allowing any unwanted emotions into their play. Both are exhibiting rapt attention.” Calculating and precise, Mal left out the hint of jealousy she felt burning in her heart. “They finally found themselves, the right balance that works to safely entertain the darker tastes they have. Emma got distracted.” Assumptions floated away with the breath of her last statement.

The older blonde thought she had let go of Regina long ago, but now she saw what she needed to let those feelings die. “The two are better than they ever have been. We don’t need to worry about them anymore.” Sweeping Lily into her chest she kept a tight hold with her arm wrapped around her waist. “Want to play with Fawn?” She asked pressing a kiss into the brown tresses.

“Really?” Lily’s excitement squeaked her tone higher than she wanted.

“Yes, you need to work on your technique if you are going to flourish as a proper switch in our play.” Warmth trickled into her words as peace and happiness continued to grow in her heart, “Giggle fits kinda ruin the mood for me.” Letting the words carry her emotions, Mal’s tone remained indifferent for added mystery.

Lily wasn’t a replacement, nor contentment. Saying she loved the young brunette felt like an understatement. She needed and wanted her. Finally free from concern over Regina, provided that necessary push to move forward towards her happiness and the forgiveness she had denied herself for too long.

Grasping the brunette’s hand, “I’ll allow you to make the first move, but if you fail in your attempt to lure her, I’ll step in and show you how it’s done.”

“Doubting me?” Lily let out an exaggerated gasp.

“No, but I am sure you are going to melt into a puddle the second a word flies from your lips in front of her.”

“You think so?” She challenged in a confident tone.

“I know so.”

****

With a sharp click of Regina’s office door locking, Emma’s body relaxed. Leaned over the desk, she stared down the polished oak trying to steady her rapid breath. A sweaty-sheen across her temple cooled in the pleasant air-conditioned climate, bringing comfort to her body’s elevated temperature.

“Someone is very needy tonight,” Regina stated closing the distance between them and placing a hand squarely on the blonde’s back. A subtle nod responded. Soothingly she rubbed the strained muscles, “I’m sorry to have neglected you for so long.” Pressing a kiss into the damp skin of Emma’s nape, she snaked her hand around the girl’s waist and pulled her flush into her chest.

The silky fabric of Regina’s blouse slipped along the slick skin, harden buds tickled over the naked surface drawing out a relaxed breath from her pet. “Not your fault, we’ve both been busy.”

“Of course it’s not.” The wicked flare in the brunette’s tone brought a surge of arousal to Emma’s core. Her Queen’s thirst hadn’t been quenched.

Fingers traced along the elastic hem encompassing her waist, “Bad girls earn reprimands, and it’s been a while since I’ve had the time to deliver one in private.” Yanking the boy shorts down in a startling move, left Emma’s rear exposed.

“How many do you believe you’ve earned?”

The question stirred an electrifying shudder from the blonde’s body, leaving her skin in a wash of pinpricks. “15, my Queen.” She effortlessly breathed the answer anticipating another seductively throaty reply.

“We’ll start there.” Teeth nipped over her nape, then dragged along the bend of her shoulder. The tantalizing feeling seeped into her mind like a fine wine leaving her thoughts warm and muddied. The softly smooth feel of Regina's hands continued a torturously slow trek around the blonde's waist. Nails gingerly scraped along the sensitive dips of the slim bone defining Emma's hips.

Every little touch electrified her senses and added fuel to the fire raging in her core. “Please.” She whispered under a labored breath.

Regina's hands clenched tightly, and her nails latched in. “Please what?”

“Please, don't tease me. We have a line out the door, tonight.” Emma's face cringed, sound reasoning refused to check itself at the door.

“Babe, this is your one warning.” The husk in the Queen’s voice vanished. “Speak another word about work, and I will make you spend the rest of the night bent over my desk. Can your ego handle the restaurant floundering for a few hours without you?”

“That’s beyond cruel,” Emma whined, both were out of character and towing the line of relationship and business partners. “I can’t abandon the team, not on the busiest night of the month!”

Forcing the blonde down on the shiny surface, Regina grabbed the shortened strands of blonde in a firm hold. A breadth from Emma’s ear, dark brown irises scanned over the strained pale features. “Then I would ensure your attention remains solely on me; otherwise everyone will suffer.” She let the last bit of the statement drawl out in a low tone. “Be a team player, Em-ma.” Purring she took the fleshy lobe into her mouth, lavishing it in a slow suck, before releasing it with a loud pop.

“Forgive me, my Queen.” Arousal heavy breath carried the words, and Emma relaxed beneath the woman’s weight.

“Good girl.” Came the first smack, but it wasn’t a part of the punishment. No, it was light and teasing. “Stay put.” She pecked the girl’s cheek.

Drawing herself up she stood outside of the girl’s view and knocked both legs apart with her foot. Inspected the glistening sheen of liquid rolling in a sluggish pace down a flexed thigh, brought a smirk to Regina’s face, “Already wet.”

Nothing came from the blonde, not even a tensing of muscles. A stinging smack filled the silence, “Anticipating an outcome where my fingers are buried deep inside you?” Another, yet harder hit, had the body ricocheting back into place. “Good pets get rewards.”

Two more alternated between the cheeks. “Bad pets are left wanting.” Throwing her weight into the four preceding strikes ensured red-purplish blotches as a reminder.

Pausing, she panted heavily, more excitement than exertion. Her eyes wandered over the angry red canvas, then rested on the equally gasping pet’s face. “Do you think you deserve to be fucked?”

Muscles tensed along Emma’s throat and coiled in her jaw, her refusal to answer Regina set the brunette’s blood afire. “Not a rhetorical question.”

A firm swat loosened the tightly wound lips, “Yes!”

And. (Smack). Why. (Smack). Do you. (Smack). Believe. (Smack). That? (Smack). Her hardest strike yet brought only the subtlest of reactions from Emma. Regina’s hand grasped the assaulted flesh, fingers clenching the meat like a stress ball as she watched the painful fluttering travel to the blonde’s features.

Dangerous eyes turned to stare the woman down, “Because you love fucking me and need it as much as I do.” The accusation froze them both in an unflinching game of chicken.

Only heated breaths filled the void.

A moment passed. Nothing. Both left panting, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then a soft laugh broke the silence, neither was sure who started it but soon both were left in a fit that seemed to clear the seriousness out of the air.

Launching herself at the brunette, lips met in an intense mesh of teeth and tongue. Hands crawled over the silky blouse, latching uncoordinatedly at the metal hook securing the top of the fabric.

Regina’s nails scraped at the supple white skin covering the blonde’s back, an encouragement of Emma’s actions and gentle demands. Dominating the kiss, she placed her pet’s attention solely on her skirt.

Tearing at the material until the gray skirt relinquished its hold, Emma kept a messy lock on her Queen’s lips. Teething the plump bottom lip, she drew slightly back to slide the tight fabric down into gravity’s hold.

Freed from the unwanted garment, Regina shoved the blonde back onto the desk. Hands clasped the sweaty face, “Good girl.” She purred, stepping in between the woman’s dangling legs.

“I try.” She sheepishly grinned.

“You succeed.” Stealing the blonde’s breath in a hearty kiss of affection, she withdrew. Chocolate orbs dilated in desire, “Now fuck me.”

Slinking down, the blonde was halted, “Fingers love, I want to fuck you too.” Grasping Emma’s wrist she drew the appendage beneath the red lace elastic, guiding a finger into her drenched folds.

“God, you're just as wet.” Curling her finger, she latched into the slick sensitive flesh earning a low moan from the dark hair counterpart. Already clenching in a greedy rhythm, Emma drew back to add another finger. “You’re so beautiful when teetering on edge.” Murmuring the sentiment, she kissed a detailed trail along the tan jawline.

A throaty laugh vibrated along her body, “And you are so adorable when held over the edge, begging me to release you.” Thrusting two digits into the swollen heat of her pet’s sex, Regina diligently played fiddler to the tensing muscles. “Beg.” She demanded, tickling the pads in a rapid beat over the flexing skin.

“Goddamnit.” Sharply hissing, she shook the feeling from her mind and forced herself to focus on the pulsing sequence encompassing her fingers.

Burning with strain, her arm drew heavy under its actions as a smirk crawled over her Queen’s features, “Beg, Emma.” Her body threatened to betray her in a heavy thud stutter of intense pleasure. Playing conductor to a fast-paced rhythm of digs and flicks to their symphony, Regina cruely added a third digit. Filling the tight space with a thick pressure to ensure not a millimeter of flesh went neglected in the soaked channel, the brunette clenched Emma’s fingers in a vice-like grip. “Beg for me to come.”

Gulping for air, she found herself breathless at the demand. “Please, let me.”

Continuing an arduous pace, she stroked the blonde to the cusp and held her fingers still, clamped into the fleshy warmth, “Absolutely, make me come.” Releasing her pet’s digits, she leaned forward and rested her head in the dip of Emma’s shoulder.

Freed of the clenching hold, she hooked her fingers. Going deep with each thrust and dragged the pads in long retreating strokes. Rapidly the attention to detail sent flames in surges over the tan woman’s body. Lips securely found purchase on the sensitive pulse point and sucked in the taste of salty coppery tang, muting the moans demanding an exit from Regina’s mouth.

Allowing the seismic shudders to wreck her body for a few seconds, she enjoyed the thrilled breaths vibrating under her lips from her pet more in contrast to her own pleasure.

Unlatching herself from the deliciously intoxicating feel of her pet’s neck, the Queen pulled back. Her idling hand seized the fleshly column and directed the blonde back onto the desk, “Don’t stop.” She warned, staring into the dark oblivion of desire-blown eyes.

Emma gasped hard against the choking hold of her hand as the Queen slammed her digits punishing into the tensing flesh. “Come for me.” Her voice trembling with pleasurable pulses reeking havoc on her body.

Both sets of eyes remained locked.

A purposely slow but hard rhythm developed in the Queen’s ministrations, while Emma’s remained fast and sporadic. As the final chord struck in the symphony, the blonde shut her eyes in a telling motion. Exploding in white electrical stars, the darkness evaporated behind the closed lids. Silent moans sprouted from the airless mouth. Ecstasy-consumed eyes flung open.  
Watching the blonde unravel shoved the Queen over her climax in a frenzy of spasms. “That’s my girl.” She hissed. Collapsing in a drained mess over the blonde, both drifted along with the tide. Neither attempted to move, fingers remained buried but unmoving inside one another.

Finding comfort in the position, exhaustion tempted them into sleep.

Time stopped. The din of noise from the club kept their rest short. Emma’s eyes blinked open, her body all too aware of the hard surface below her tender ass. She slid Regina’s resting form to her side so she could spoon her.

“Five more minutes.” Regina’s less than regal whine touched Emma in ways that her fingers could not. In all their time together in their previous life, the woman never admitted fatigue or weariness. This new incarnation tended to cuddle and laze in bed when she could.

Emma brushed her fingers through the curling ends of Regina’s hair. “I texted Mickey. The staff knows what to do without us. There is no rush.” The brunette flipped over and buried her nose in a pale breastbone.

“Good.” A faint hum escaped red lips as she drifted off again. The blonde held her against her body and gently stroked her back.

“We do need to check on our guests.”

“Did you see the way Lily was looking at Fawn? Our guests won’t care to talk to us again until tomorrow.”

Emma snorted. “That’s true. I’m hoping they keep her. Fawn can’t make it on her own.”

Warm chocolate blinked open, questioning.

“Don’t even look at me like that. I’m not interested in adding anyone to our equation. We are perfect.”

“Yes, my love, we are,” Regina responded by seeking the blonde’s lips. “Shall we get dressed and help the staff shut us down for the night.”

“We could do that. Or, we could lie here for a little longer and come out after everyone, but the staff has left.” The smirk on the pale pink lips hinted that she knew her wife’s preferences.

“We did a great job picking our staff.”

“That we did.” Emma grinned as Regina folded back into the blonde’s body. “I wouldn’t give this up for anything in the world.” 


End file.
